O Inevitável
by RinSess13
Summary: Sesshoumaru-sama está estranho. Ele está me seguindo por onde quer que eu vá. E quando Rin pergunta por que ele está fazendo isso, Sesshoumaru-sama apenas diz: "Este Sesshoumaru faz isso porque quer".
1. Chapter 1: A Decisão

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic não é lolicon. Quando tiver lemon, a Rin vai estar crescida. Por enquanto, eu vou só mostrar como o 'tormento' do Sesshoumaru-sama começou.

**N/C:**

O que está entre - "aspas" é fala/diálogo.

O que está entre - (parênteses) é discurso no pensamento, ou seja, o personagem está pensando/'falando' com si mesmo, SEM pronunciar em voz alta.

Haori: A "camisa" tradicional japonesa.

Hakama: A "calça" tradicional japonesa.

Bakusaiga: a espada do Sesshoumaru

Katana: espada japonesa

Shirou: castelo

Kappa: youkai aquático. Têm bico amarelo, pele verde, uma casca de tartaruga nas costas, cabelo preto com corte estilo "franciscano" (formato de "cuia" e careca no meio), membranas entre os três dedos de cada mão e cada pé etc. Pode ser bom ou mau.

Anou: Hã; Er; Heim

Gomen: Desculpa

-sama: sufixo que significa 'senhor' com o mais alto respeito

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** A Decisão

* * *

Não demorou muito para que Rin voltasse a viver e a viajar com Sesshoumaru. A garota ficou morando com Kaede por apenas alguns meses. Só o suficiente para que a velha miko lhe ensinasse sobre o ciclo das fêmeas humanas.

Inicialmente, o planejado era que Rin residisse na aldeia por, pelo menos, alguns anos. Ou, talvez, para sempre. Dependendo das escolhas que a menina faria. Mas não houve uma única ocasião em que Rin não suplicasse para voltar com seu protetor. Todo o tempo que ele regressava para visitá-la, geralmente uma vez por semana, a criança pedia com insistência para retornar com seu mestre.

Até que o príncipe das terras do oeste aceitou. Era mais fácil para ele, de qualquer forma.

Visto que foi Kaede que teve a idéia de trazer a menina para viver com ela, o nobre youkai falou no seu tom rotineiro: - "A menina voltará a viajar com este Sesshoumaru".

A anciã suspirou derrotada, pois não tinha mais argumentos para tentar mudar a idéia daqueles dois: - "Está bem. Vou ajudá-la a preparar as coisas dela".

* * *

Passou-se algum tempo e Rin tinha acabado de fazer 13 anos de idade. A jovem estava alegre como sempre e era muito grata por poder viajar com seu senhor.

E quanto ao Jaken, todos os dias agradecia aos deuses pela menina estúpida ter retornado. Porque, quando a criança burra tinha permanecido longe, seu mestre ficou com um mau humor insuportável e sempre sobravam chutes, socos e pedradas para ele, não importava quão mínimo o erro que o pequeno youkai tinha cometido.

* * *

Era de madrugada. Numa floresta densa e escura, Rin, Jaken e Ah-Un estavam dormindo perto de uma fogueira que já quase se extinguia. A pré-adolescente e o youkai verde permaneciam confortavelmente encostados na barriga do dragão de duas cabeças e cobertos para se aquecerem. Era primavera. As noites ainda eram frias, mas o ar estava carregado pela fragrância das flores e vegetação nova.

Sesshoumaru voltava para o acampamento. Correndo com sua velocidade sobrenatural dentro da mata.

Ele saia à noite para se alimentar. O aristocrata assumia sua verdadeira forma e devorava um ou dois bois dos rebanhos dos humanos. Não comia na frente dos seus companheiros.

Foi quando ele sentiu um cheiro muito doce que o surpreendeu.

Por alguns segundos o nobre não identificou o que era até sua mente raciocinar: - _(Uma fêmea no cio!)_.

Um faro destreinado poderia facilmente confundir o aroma com o de uma flor exótica. Era diferente de tudo o que ele havia experimentado antes, durante sua longa vida.

Sentiu a reação do seu corpo... Ele já estava _pronto_...

O príncipe parou a sua corrida e respirou fundo: - _(Uma fêmea humana!)_.

O cheiro era fraco: - _(A fêmea está distante)_ - Sesshoumaru concluiu.

O inu daiyoukai decidiu seguir aquele odor. Fazia muito tempo que ele não havia tido o prazer de acasalar com uma fêmea. Se fosse uma cortesã, o jovem faria questão de tê-la por uma noite. Depois que o período fértil dela passasse, é claro.

E seria a sua primeira... sua primeira humana...

A imagem de Rin veio à sua mente.

E novamente ele parou.

- _(Por quê?)_.

O acampamento não ficava longe. Então o nobre decidiu ver como seus companheiros estavam.

E ver como Rin estava...

Chegar àquela clareira foi como levar um forte soco na boca do estômago.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a criança humana.

Paralisado.

Atônito.

- _(É... ela?)_.

O jovem mestre youkai ficou ali. Parado. Mirando o rosto de Rin enquanto ela dormia pacificamente. A única parte dela que estava à mostra, já que o resto era coberto por uma manta grossa por causa do frio.

- _(Portanto... a fêmea não estava distante...)_ - Foi a conclusão óbvia - _(O cheiro não é... fraco. Apenas... está imaturo...)_.

Um leve arrepio percorreu a coluna do daiyoukai. Como se um relâmpago tivesse iluminado suas idéias.

- _(Ainda está imaturo... por enquanto...)_.

* * *

O príncipe nunca tinha imaginado que Rin, algum dia, cresceria. A imagem da criança estava arraigada em sua mente. Ele fez questão que fosse assim. O nobre evitou pensar, sem saber o porquê, que um dia ela se desenvolveria.

Por um instante, Sesshoumaru ficou com raiva de si mesmo, mas não deu outro segundo de atenção à sua autocrítica. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se condenava. Unicamente, o inu ficou surpreso. Desde pequeno ele sofreu um rigoroso treinamento. Nada menos do que os maiores senhores youkais recebiam.

* * *

O treinamento consistia de autoconhecimento e autocontrole. Afinal, sedução também é uma arma. Uma tática de guerra. E era comum que incontáveis fêmeas tentassem atraí-lo para todo tipo de fim. Espionagem, proteção, concubinato, prostituição, prazer, vaidade e poder total, ao seu lado, como sua companheira.

Eram raras as fêmeas que tinham sentimentos verdadeiros pelo príncipe. Por isso, as que tinham, como Kagura ou Sara-hime, tinham seu respeito, apesar dele não corresponder.

O objetivo do treinamento, que o daiyoukai alcançou com êxito, era o autocontrole supremo. Seu corpo não reagiria se ele não quisesse. Por isso, Sesshoumaru não se entregaria facilmente às paixões como a maioria dos youkais inferiores fazia.

Suas experiências passadas foram de cortesãs. De luxo, é claro. Fêmeas belíssimas que estudavam e treinavam arduamente para aprender a entreter os machos.

E, também, ele se aproveitou das mais oferecidas. Nobres, na sua maioria. O aristocrata escolhia a dedo. Não gostava de simplicidade.

Usava e dispensava.

* * *

E foi isso que lhe deu uma pontada de raiva. Tanta disciplina e Rin... Ela fez o corpo dele _reagir_. Sem ele querer...

Como o príncipe não prestou mais atenção a isso, ele se apegou às suas dúvidas: - _(Como isso pôde acontecer? Este Sesshoumaru descobrirá...)_ - Decidiu esperar seus companheiros de viagem acordarem, enquanto seu corpo _acalmava_...

* * *

O Sol nascia quando Rin acordou. A criança levou um susto. O daiyoukai estava sentado, encostado numa árvore, do lado oposto ao dela, olhando fixamente para a menina.

- "Ah! B-bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama".

Como ainda estava frio a jovem puxou a manta mais para si, o que fez Jaken acordar.

- "Não puxe a coberta toda para você, baka".

- "Ah! Gomen, Jaken-sama".

Sentado, o nobre disse com seu tom imperativo: - "Jaken. Levante-se".

Jaken pulou prontamente e prostrou-se: - "Ssim Ssessshoumaru-ssama".

O ato fez com que toda a coberta saísse de cima da criança, fazendo com que ela soltasse um suave resmungo por causa do frio.

O cheiro dela veio como uma violenta onda pra cima do inu youkai e ele soltou um inaudível grunhido. Seu membro _reagiu _novamente. Por sorte, o guerreiro tinha sua armadura.

O príncipe pegou um graveto e jogou com força na cabeça do seu pequeno servo.

- "Au!".

- "Não descubra a menina".

- "H-hai Ssessshouma-ssama".

- _(Isso já está ficando ridículo. O que este Sesshoumaru fará? Terei que deixá-la novamente na vila humana...)_ - Lembrou do que aconteceu quando Rin voltou a viver com ele: a criança o fez prometer que nunca mais a 'abandonaria' - _(Este Sesshoumaru sempre a visitou e mesmo assim ela sentiu-se desamparada)_ - Pensou com um leve tom de indignação.

A pré-adolescente usava um kimono lilás com bordados brancos em forma de espirais. Ela parou na frente de seu senhor e perguntou com seu tom inocente: - "Nós iremos partir, Sesshoumaru-sama?".

O daiyoukai se recompôs: - "Sim".

- "Então Rin vai ao banheiro... Hã?".

Antes de a jovem sair, seu protetor havia puxado-a pelo pulso, fazendo com que ela se inclinasse para ele. Cheirou seu pescoço rapidamente e então a soltou, deixando a menina confusa.

Friamente, o príncipe mirou Jaken, que observava a cena sem entender.

- _(Lá vem...)_ - Pensou o pequeno youkai. Já conhecia seu mestre o suficiente para saber que ele estava irritado.

- "Porque fez isso Sesshoumaru-sama?" - A criança esfregou com uma mão a parte do pescoço que tinha se aquecido com a respiração dele.

- "Porque este Sesshoumaru quis".

- "Hã?".

- "Faça o que tem que fazer. Rápido".

- "H-hai".

A pré-adolescente saiu correndo em direção a um córrego que passava ali perto: - _(Sesshoumaru-sama está bravo...)_.

* * *

Assim que a garota saiu, o inu youkai olhou fixamente para seu servo: - "Jaken".

O youkai verde engoliu em seco e prostrou-se: - "Ssim, messtre".

- "Não durma mais junto à menina".

Surpreso, o pequeno ser ergueu a cabeça e encarou seu senhor, que ainda se encontrava sentado no chão: - "Hã?".

- "Não quero sentir mais seu cheiro misturado ao dela" - _Agora_, não queria o 'fedor de Jaken' impregnado à fragrância de sua protegida.

- "Hã... p-porque, meu amo?".

- "Ousa questionar-me Jaken?".

O servo pôs a cabeça no chão novamente: - "N-não, Ssessshoumaru-ssama. Este Jaken irá fazer como sseu messtre ordena".

- _(Que esstranho... porque Ssessshoumaru-ssama está sse importando com issso agora. Ssempre fui eu quem cuidou da menina estúpida...)_.

Jaken era de uma espécie de youkai que não tinha o faro muito aguçado. Sua maior habilidade natural era a visão noturna e, mesmo assim, inferior à capacidade de seu mestre.

* * *

- _(Interessante... ela está no cio, mas não está excitada. Diferente de uma fêmea youkai... Na maioria das vezes, o cio vem junto com o desejo...)_ - Inquieto, o nobre respirou fundo e olhou para o céu - _(O corpo dela não está pronto para receber um macho, de qualquer forma)_ - Pensou na forma sem curvas da criança.

* * *

A menina tinha feito suas necessidades na floresta e agora se encontrava lavando o rosto e a boca no córrego. Sentiu seu estômago reclamar: - "Rin está com fome..." - Ponderou em voz alta.

- _(Rin não deve atrapalhar Sesshoumaru-sama. Assar peixes vai demorar muito...)_ - A jovem suspirou - _(É melhor Rin encontrar alguma fruta...)_.

Nesse momento, ela ouviu passos rápidos na floresta como o farfalhar da mata e o quebrar de galhos.

Quando a garota virou-se na direção do barulho, ela viu um youkai.

Era uma 'espécie' de kappa.

Verde escuro, magro e uns vinte centímetros mais alto do que ela. Usava uma haori preta e uma hakama azul marinho. Seus pés descalços eram semelhantes aos de Jaken, só que tinham unhas pontudas. Tinha os cabelos negros, muito curtos, só no topo da cabeça. Os olhos eram grandes e a íris era preta. Tinha um bico curto, amarelo, que contrastava com seu tom de pele.

Num tom engraçado, ele riu: - "He, he".

- "Anou... quem é você?".

O youkai falou lentamente, enquanto media a jovem da cabeça aos pés: - "Humana...".

A pré-adolescente temeu. Aquele youkai parecia fraco e burro, mas tinha algo estranho. Algo que ela desconhecia até o momento.

- "Hum... Rin vai embora agora".

Quando a menina se virou, o kappa segurou seu pulso.

Era a segunda vez que aquilo lhe sucedeu naquele dia.

Entretanto, o youkai verde segurou com força.

De imediato, seu medo tornou-se real.

Aquilo, claramente, era uma ameaça, apesar dela não saber quais as _verdadeiras intenções _daquele ser aquático.

Por instinto, a criança puxou seu braço para si, mas o macho apertou mais seu pulso e machucou-a.

- "He he... Fêmea... O seu cheiro não me engana... Você está pronta... Vou enchê-la com meus filhotes".

A garota arregalou os olhos e tremeu...

* * *

Ela nem precisou gritar.

O vento mudou de direção e ele já sabia.

Ele correu para ela.

* * *

O kappa estava rindo.

- "Nããããooo! ME SOLTA!".

A garota usou toda a sua força e seu peso para tentar livrar-se.

- "ME SOLTA! Sess...".

Em questão de segundos o agressor puxou-a contra si. Virou-a de costas. E jogou a jovem no chão.

Rin caiu de quatro no solo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava sentado esperando a menina e observando, sem interesse, Jaken carregar Ah-Un com as coisas deles.

Então seu faro pegou um cheiro que fez com que o príncipe prendesse a respiração.

Não era só o fragrância de um youkai comum.

Era o 'fedor' de um macho excitado.

No mesmo segundo, o nobre percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Seu sangue ferveu.

E seus olhos já tinham mudado para o carmim.

* * *

O youkai sentou-se na cintura dela, para segurá-la. A menina não agüentou o peso e esparramou-se na terra. Como estavam na beira do córrego, sujou seu kimono de lama.

- "SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAA!".

O peso sobre seu corpo foi eliminado.

* * *

O quê o guerreiro viu fez com que ele somente enxergasse vermelho.

Aquele ser imundo estava sentado em cima de Rin, com a mão dentro de seu hakama, tentando deixar seu falo à mostra.

O jovem inu cerrou os dentes com tanta força que feriu seu lábio inferior.

O kappa não viu nada.

Sesshoumaru enfiou sua Bakusaiga pela boca do youkai aquático. A espada atravessou a cabeça e sua ponta saiu pela nuca.

O jovem mestre nunca tinha apertado tanto a empunhadura de sua katana.

Ele ergueu sua Bakusaiga e tirou o defunto de cima da garota.

A cabeça foi sendo empalada até o meio da espada.

O príncipe rosnou alto.

Aquela coisa nojenta estava com seu pênis à vista.

Antes de Rin ver, o daiyoukai enfiou suas garras na cintura e injetou uma grande quantidade de ácido.

O corpo derreteu instantaneamente.

* * *

A menina sentiu que o youkai tinha saído de cima dela.

Então, ela ouviu um rosnado e sentiu o cheiro doce do ácido.

Era Sesshoumaru.

A pré-adolescente ajoelhou, sentou e ergueu a cabeça para ver seu protetor.

O inu daiyoukai olhava para o horizonte e estava com sua katana na mão. Ainda havia a fumaça que soltou do corpo derretido. E os restos mortais no chão.

A garota não sorriu como das outras vezes que ele a salvava.

Ela chorou silenciosamente.

Chorou porque sentiu muito medo.

E porque ficou aliviada.

- _(Sesshoumaru-sama...)_ - pensou com gratidão.

Teve vontade de abraçá-lo.

Mas não o fez.

Jaken já havia ensinado que 'uma simples humana não deve tocar o senhor Sesshoumaru'.

No entanto, não foi só por isso.

Ela era uma menina impulsiva, que abraçaria seu mestre sem pensar.

Era, porquê, Sesshoumaru-sama estava estranho.

Ele estava muito ofegante. O inu rosnava baixo enquanto respirava. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Suas marcas de youkai estavam espessas e disformes.

Rin ficou observando seu protetor.

Quieta.

E ela começou a sentir-se estranha.

* * *

- _(Está decidido! Este Sesshoumaru vai deixá-la na aldeia)_ - Conversou com si mesmo.

Lembrou-se que não poderia morar com ela, pois a menina viveria com Kaede, Inu Yasha, Kagome e com os outros camponeses.

- _(É isso o que ela é! Uma camponesa! Uma simples camponesa humana! Ela vai viver entre eles. Crescer entre eles. Aco... Acoplar-se... com um deles...)_.

O daiyoukai fechou o cenho intensamente: - _('Casar'! É assim que eles chamam... Eles 'casam'... cedo. Depois do primeiro sangramento... Ela sangrará daqui a duas semanas... aproximadamente...)_.

Respirou fundo. Seu corpo estava muito tenso e não parecia melhorar.

No ar, o fedor daquele verme. O cheiro do ácido. A fragrância do medo. E o aroma de Rin.

- _(Se este Sesshoumaru levá-la para a vila, não faltarão pretendentes. Não a deixarão em paz. Kaede vai escolher um deles... ou... talvez... ela própria escolha...)_.

Sentiu um tipo de ira desconhecido para ele.

- _(O macho vencedor não deixará de acasalar com ela um só dia... Ele vai enchê-la de filhotes)_.

Apertou os dentes: - _(Não! Este Sesshoumaru vai protegê-la desse lixo!)_.

Virou-se para a jovem e disse definitivamente: - "Está decidido! Iremos para as terras do oeste. Para o meu shirou".

* * *

Por favor, eu gostaria de receber críticas construtivas: erros de português, palavras em japonês, algo que você não conseguiu entender o que eu quis dizer etc.

Mas espero que, no total, vocês tenham gostado.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2: Na Floresta de Cerejeiras

**Disclaimer: **Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos. Made by fan to fans

* * *

**N/A:** Atenção! Capítulo com classificação M!

**N/C:**

Inu: cachorro.

Hahaue: mamãe; honrada mãe; mais formal.

Yukata: kimono mais simples, fino e leve; 'kimono de verão'.

Anou: Hum; hã; er.

Ikuzou: vamos lá!

Houshi: Monge budista; refere-se ao Miroku.

Haha: mãe.

Iie: não.

Kodomo: criança; menino.

Futon: colchão de dormir japonês.

Inu no taisho: significa 'Líder dos Cães'; NÃO é o nome do pai do Sesshoumaru/Inu Yasha; é um título. O nome dele era Touga.

O que está entre parênteses é pensamento.

-chan: sufixo de amizade; exemplo: "Kagomezinha".

-san: sufixo de respeito, mas não tão formal como -sama; exemplo: "Dona Sango"; "Seu Miroku".

-sama: sufixo do mais alto respeito e veneração; exemplo: "Senhor Sesshoumaru".

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Na Floresta de Cerejeiras

* * *

Um magnífico inu daiyoukai de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados se encontrava num dos vastos jardins do gigantesco shirou que governava as terras do oeste.

Esse horto, em particular, era longe do castelo. Escondido. Denso. Selvagem. E cheio de árvores. Na maior parte cerejeiras, que não estavam em flor, pois era verão.

Um lugar especial. Uma parte que se tornou a favorita de Rin. Ela mesma confessou: '_Porque podemos ficar às sós_'.

Sim. No shirou não existiam muitos ambientes onde eles poderiam ficar sozinhos. Em todos os cômodos haviam empregados, guardas, generais, arautos, Jaken, a corte e sua hahaue.

Alguns dias Rin vinha e suplicava para que ele passasse um tempo com ela. Na maioria das vezes, a jovem escolhia essa floresta. Principalmente quando tinha flores. Era o local mais afastado. E era o menos cuidado pelos jardineiros.

Eles ficavam por lá durante algumas horas. Da manhã ou da tarde. Haviam ocasiões em que assistiam o pôr-do-sol.

A garota sempre dizia como era feliz por estar com seu mestre e como o tempo estava tranqüilo.

Mas, hoje, na escuridão de uma noite sem Lua e sem estrelas, Sesshoumaru enfrentava o maior tormento de sua vida.

Até agora.

* * *

O nobre gemia e urrava baixo.

Estava ofegante. Mal conseguia respirar.

Seus olhos, vermelhos. Suas marcas, deformadas. Suas presas e garras, maiores.

Vestia uma yukata leve, branca. Tinha acabado de sair de sua alcova, onde tentou dormir.

Com violência, ajoelhou-se na terra e apoiou-se numa das mãos. Cerrou os olhos. A outra mão foi, com máxima urgência, no seu membro masculino extremamente enrijecido. Apertou com força e começou o vai-e-vem, acariciando toda a extensão do seu pênis. Puxava o prepúcio com ferocidade e se machucava de forma leve.

Mas ele não se importou.

Sequer sentiu dor.

Só pensava nela.

- _(Deliciosa...)_.

Sua imaginação corria solta.

Visualizava a humana embaixo dele e acelerou as '_estocadas_'. Seus quadris mexeram-se um pouco, como se ali realmente existisse uma fêmea.

Sua Rin...

O príncipe inu não conteve a saliva que saía de sua boca. Rangeu os dentes pela força da mordida.

- _(Minha... minha... minha...)_ - fantasiava.

Chegou ao cume e despejou sua semente no solo, na yukata e em sua mão.

Sussurrou: - "Rin...".

O aristocrata encerrou os movimentos e ficou parado enquanto se recuperava.

Riu internamente e sentou-se: - _(Quando foi que isso começou? Quando foi que o corpo deste Sesshoumaru tornou-se tão fraco?)_.

Lembrou quando sentiu o cheiro do cio da garota pela primeira vez: - _(Sim... foi naquele dia... há quase três anos atrás...)_.

* * *

- "Está decidido! Iremos para as terras do oeste. Para o meu shirou".

A menina o encarava. Lágrimas tinham deixado seus olhos e bochechas brilhantes.

As mãos dela cobriram seu próprio rosto e a jovem chorou baixinho. A cabeça foi curvada no máximo.

A cena produziu-lhe uma pontada no peito. Já sabia que não gostava de ver Rin chorar. O daiyoukai já tinha presenciado a órfã desse jeito outras vezes, quando ela tinha pesadelos. E, sobretudo, quando o inu a deixou na aldeia. Mas Kaede estava lá para cuidar da criança.

Agora, ele não sabia o que fazer...

- _(Tão... frágil...)_.

Flexionou uma perna e ajoelhou a outra.

- "Rin...".

Seu kimono sujo de lama fazia com que a jovem parecesse ainda mais desamparada. Sentiu vontade de protegê-la. De abraçá-la. A garota sempre teve esse efeito sobre ele.

Ela enfrentou o nobre com os olhos vermelhos. Ele tocou seu rosto.

- "Vamos embora daqui".

- "H-hai".

- "Troque de quimono e descarte esse que está usando. Este Sesshoumaru lhe dará outros".

Hesitante, a humana assentiu.

Os dois voltaram para o acampamento e a menina correu para obedecer ao seu mestre.

- "Oh! O que aconteceu, Ssessshoumaru-ssama? Porque Rin está ssuja?".

- "Jaken. Nós voltaremos para as terras do oeste. Para o meu shirou".

- "Ssessshoumaru-ssama desseja ver a honrada matriarca novamente?".

- "Não. Nós permaneceremos no castelo por algum tempo".

- "Hã? M-mass...".

- "Vá à frente com Ah-Un e encontre um lugar, no caminho para o oeste, onde Rin possa banhar-se. Confortavelmente. Depois volte para nos informar".

- "Hai! Ssessshoumaru-ssama!".

O pequeno servo partiu alegre por receber uma missão.

- _(Que esstranho... Ssessshoumaru-ssama havia dito que dessejava aprimorar ssua esspada viajando pelo mundo e lutando contra youkaiss poderososs, antess de asssumir o trono. Então sseu reinado sseria forte e dominaria ssobre tudo... E ele também dissse que ssua hahaue é irritante... Porque issso agora?)_.

A órfã voltou rapidamente vestindo um kimono azul claro com borboletas e flores rosa.

O inu branco percebeu e chamou: - "Ikuzou" - E começou a andar.

Ainda abalada, a jovem perguntou: - "Hã? Cadê o Jaken-sama?" - A criança partiu atrás de seu mestre.

- "Jaken foi à frente".

- "Oh!".

O príncipe parou e a humana fez o mesmo.

- "Rin".

A menina falava num tom baixo: - "Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama".

- "Caminhe ao lado deste Sesshoumaru".

- "Hai".

Assim que a garota fez o que lhe foi ordenado, o aristocrata perguntou: - "Porque está com medo?" - Ele olhava o tempo todo para o horizonte.

- "Hã?".

- "Este Sesshoumaru pode sentir o cheiro do seu medo. Porque está com medo? Este Sesshoumaru matou aquele youkai".

Ela curvou a cabeça: - "Anou... Sabe Sesshoumaru-sama... quando Rin estava na aldeia, Kaede-sama, Kagome-chan e Sango-san conversaram com Rin sobre uma coisa..." - A órfã corou um pouco, mas ainda havia tristeza na sua voz - "Elas disseram que existem _homens_ que são hentai. Elas chamam de '_homens'_ e não de '_machos'_...".

O guerreiro inu repetiu lentamente: "Hentai...".

- "E-ele disse q-que ia colocar filhotes em Rin..." - Ela ficou com um nó na garganta.

O daiyoukai fechou a mão em punho. Sua raiva crescia novamente.

- "Depois que ele disse isso, Rin sabia que ele era um hentai... Rin sabia o que ele queria fazer... Elas contaram..." - A menina respirou fundo para não chorar de novo, no entanto seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - "Rin ficou com muito medo. Rin está com medo até agora... Elas contaram... Isso... se chama '_estupro'_, não é Sesshoumaru-sama?".

- "Sim".

A jovem respirou forte novamente.

- "É normal que as fêmeas tenham medo, Rin".

- "Sesshoumaru-sama não tem medo?".

Nesse momento, um pouco surpreso, ele olhou de lado para a pré-adolescente, enquanto andavam: - "Não. Este Sesshoumaru é macho, Rin. Um macho não _ataca_ outro macho para esse _tipo_ de finalidade".

A garota corou: - "Hã? R-Rin s-sabe! É que uma vez o Houshi-sama falou que o Inu Yasha-sama quase foi _atacado_ por outro macho. E que ele ficou com medo".

- "O meu irmão é um imbecil e esse houshi é um devasso. Nunca mais escute uma palavra sequer vinda desses dois".

- "H-hai".

O príncipe já sabia que a criança não pararia por ali.

- "Anou... E se fosse uma fêmea que _atacasse_ Sesshoumaru-sama?".

- "É impossível uma fêmea atacar um macho".

- "Hã? Por quê?".

- "Rin" - chamou.

- "Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama".

- "Sobre esse assunto... Apenas converse com outras fêmeas. Em segredo. Nunca fale com os machos sobre isso" - Ele estranhava que, apesar da humana ter recebido instrução sobre acasalamento, ela ainda tivesse certo grau de ingenuidade. E temia que outros se aproveitassem dela.

- "Nem com o Sesshoumaru-sama?".

- "Sim. Entretanto, somente quando houver nós dois. Sozinhos. E o faça de forma discreta".

- "Tá bom".

Pelo resto do tempo eles permaneceram em silêncio. Depois de algumas horas Jaken apareceu. O servo havia encontrado uma terma e a órfã ficou muito grata por isso.

A despeito dos protestos de sua protegida, pois a jovem ficaria com um só kimono, o daiyoukai ordenou que ela também jogasse fora aquele que estava usando. Todavia, o príncipe lhe prometeu novas e mais bonitas vestimentas.

A verdade é que o inu não queria que existisse um só resquício daquele verme. Não havia o fedor daquele animal, mas havia o cheiro de medo dela, impregnado no tecido.

* * *

- "Huh!" - _(Aconteceram muitas coisas depois disso. Ela não tem aquela falta de pudor que tinha antes. Agora está sempre tímida. Sempre escondendo algo deste Sesshoumaru...)_.

Olhou para o céu escuro e levantou-se.

- _(Sim...)_ - Pensou com malícia.

Ajeitou a 'yukata'.

- _(Ela mudou. E como mudou...)_.

* * *

O poderoso inu daiyoukai de cabelos prateados voava lentamente, aguardando seu 'sangue esfriar', enquanto retornava ao castelo. Lembrou-se de quando voltou a morar com sua mãe, no grande clã dos cachorros. Mas, desta vez, num caso inédito, trouxe uma humana junto com ele.

* * *

- "Veio visitar sua haha novamente, Sesshoumaru?".

- "Iie. Este Sesshoumaru passará algum tempo em sua casa".

Jaken e Rin observavam em silêncio absoluto, assim como seu líder havia comandado.

A pré-adolescente ainda estava com sua única veste que havia sobrado desde o ataque do kappa. Era um kimono verde claro com linhas amarelas na barra e nas mangas.

- "Oh! Finalmente vai assumir suas responsabilidades, kodomo?".

Ignorando as provocações de sua mãe, o daiyoukai disse: - "Ordene que os empregados preparem a minha ala. Este Sesshoumaru também deseja oferecer um quarto para a menina. E um para seu servo".

Por um segundo, a matriarca olhou hesitante para seu filhote.

Inexpressivo, o príncipe perguntou: - "Algum problema?".

Um fino sorriso passou pelos lábios dela.

- "Não".

A fêmea inu admirou suas próprias unhas sem interesse antes de voltar a falar.

- "Hunf... Você pareceu tão apegado a essa humana que eu já havia imaginado que você a traria para viver em nosso shirou. Na verdade, eu esperava que isso acontecesse mais cedo".

- "Irrelevante...".

- "Imagino que você não vai querer deixá-los no estábulo junto com sua montaria, não é mesmo?".

O jovem cerrou as sobrancelhas em desgosto. Já a conhecia e sabia que ela tentaria pertubá-lo. Fazia parte de sua personalidade. Ainda assim o incomodava.

No entanto, a progenitora de olhos dourados divertia-se: - "Vou ordenar que os empregados preparem dois quartos na ala dos hóspedes".

- "Iie. Eles se hospedarão na ala oeste. Na ala que pertence a este Sesshoumaru" - Com mais autoridade, o nobre continuou - "É imprescindível que a menina fique alojada na alcova mais próxima à minha".

- "Oh! Porque tanto cuidado? Está com medo que aconteça algo à humana? Eu deixarei claro à todos que ela não é comida".

A matriarca mirou Rin e analisou-a. Então, sua expressão mudou, da arrogância para um semblante sério.

Sesshoumaru percebeu.

A fêmea youkai levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Depois olhou fixamente para a garota, deixando-a curiosa.

- "Criança. Está usando perfume ou esse cheiro é seu mesmo?".

- "Cheiro?".

- _(Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim... Impensável... E numa simples humana...)_ - "É por isso que a trouxe? O que vai fazer com ela?".

- "Isso não é assunto seu. Rin é minha protegida. Exponha esse fato à todos. Este Sesshoumaru não quer ter aborrecimentos".

A mãe suspirou.

- "Está bem. Vou ordenar que o chefe dos empregados se encontre com você na sala de jantar".

O daiyoukai virou-se para seus companheiros e comandou: - "Entrem e sigam pelo corredor até o saguão. Esperem este Sesshoumaru nesse lugar".

Eles foram rapidamente.

Quando o nobre começou a caminhar em outra direção para se encontrar com os empregados, sua hahaue perguntou: - "Vai fazer dela sua... _concubina_, Sesshoumaru?".

O príncipe oscilou, mas não respondeu. E continuou andando.

- _(Uma fêmea com um aroma desses... É impossível que ele não tenha interesse algum... Impossível para qualquer macho... É por isso que a trouxe para nossas terras, Sesshoumaru? Para protegê-la dos outros machos?)_.

* * *

Chegou reflexivo em seu espaçoso quarto.

Toda a ala oeste pertencia unicamente a ele. O cômodo que pertencia à Rin ficava próximo ao seu. O de Jaken era um pouco mais afastado. A maior, a ala norte, pertencia a sua mãe e foi de seu falecido pai. No futuro, seria sua. Teoricamente, já deveria ser, pois Sesshoumaru era o atual _inu no taisho_. Todavia, não tirou sua haha de suas costumeiras acomodações. Não se importava. Seria dele de qualquer jeito.

Tirou a yukata maculada pela semente e jogou-a no fogo da lareira acesa. Não deixaria para os empregados lavarem.

Ultimamente tinha queimado _algumas_...

Sentou-se nu, no seu enorme futon, com as pernas abertas e esticadas. Encostou-se na parede. Seus braços ficaram soltos em cada lado do corpo.

Quem pudesse ver aquela cena, encontraria um soberbo inu daiyoukai com ares de um deus.

O corpo era perfeitamente trabalhado e magro. A pele era alva, lisa e sem manchas. O peitoral e o abdômen eram definidos. O seu sexo era vultoso. As pernas e os braços eram poderosos. As mãos e os pés eram másculos. E o rosto possuía feições delicadas sem perder a virilidade.

Olhava para o fogo.

Estava cansado.

Não pela sua _atividade_ anterior. Poderia fazê-la muitas vezes seguidas sem cansar-se.

E, sim, porque aquela tortura estava perdurando por muito tempo.

Lembrou-se do tormento pelo qual passava _até_ alguns meses atrás. Teve muitas dúvidas. Os pensamentos que lhe angustiaram numa das vezes que deu prazer a si mesmo, por causa da humana, vieram-lhe à mente.

* * *

Era começo de inverno. Poucos flocos de neve caiam. As árvores estavam secas. Sem folhas. Estava frio. A noite era cinzenta. No jardim, ainda sentado no solo, o senhor das terras do oeste refletia, após um 'momento tempestuoso'. Ponderava sobre as palavras de sua mãe e sobre tudo o que havia se passado. Não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão.

- _('Concubina'... Foi isso o que minha haha disse naquele dia...)_ - Sentiu um aperto no peito - _(Seria tão fácil... Este Sesshoumaru ficaria saciado e ela não seria sua esposa e nem teria seus filhotes... Mas... eu não posso fazer isso... Ela acredita tanto na nobreza deste Sesshoumaru... Este Sesshoumaru não pode desapontar sua Rin... Ela seria apenas... uma serva de cama... uma escrava... uma... prostituta de luxo... Eu não posso...)_.

Suspirou profundamente.

- _(Não posso tê-la, mas não posso dá-la a outro. Não posso vê-la envelhecer e morrer, mas não posso 'compartilhar' a minha vida com ela... Eu... não sei o que fazer...)_.

* * *

No seu quarto, distraia-se olhando para as chamas que ardiam na imensa lareira. Entretanto, sua mente viajava. O quê tinha acontecido durante o jantar, daquele mesmo dia, o deixou louco à ponto dele ir para o jardim e fazer o que fez.

Mais uma vez.

O cheiro dela o seduzia. O corpo perfeito, a voz doce e a inocência também. O carinho, os olhos brilhantes, o coração quente... tudo!

Apesar do atual 'cansaço emocional', causado pelas inúmeras tentações que Rin produzia sem querer, aquele 'grande peso em suas costas' havia sido retirado.

Já tinha tomado sua decisão a algum tempo.

* * *

Gostaram?

Eu sei que naquela época, para os japoneses, concubinas não eram 'prostitutas' ou 'escravas', assim como as gueixas. Existia todo aquele conceito de honra, servidão, de colocar-se no seu devido lugar etc. Mas eu nunca poderei pensar assim. Sinto muito se estou incomodando alguém.

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado.


	3. Chapter 3: Crescimento

**Disclaimer:** By fan to fans. No money.

* * *

O que está entre - "aspas" é fala/diálogo.

O que está entre - (parênteses) é discurso no pensamento, ou seja, o personagem está pensando/'falando' com si mesmo, SEM pronunciar em voz alta.

Inu: cachorro

Shirou: castelo ou mansão japonesa

Daiyoukai: Grande youkai

Haha: Mãe

Kappa: youkai aquático. Têm bico amarelo, pele verde, uma casca de tartaruga nas costas, cabelo preto com corte estilo "franciscano" (formato de "cuia" e careca no meio), membranas entre os três dedos de cada mão e cada pé etc. Pode ser bom ou mau.

Inu no Taisho: Líder dos cães

-hime: princesa

Oujou (-sama): princesa

Ouji (-sama): príncipe

Anou: Hã; Hum; Er

Acoplar: casar

Acasalar: fazer amor

Shougi: porta de correr japonesa

Obi: fita de pano que serve para amarrar o kimono ou a yukata. Nesse cap. a Rin está usando a versão mais simples, para dormir. Lembrando que ela sempre fará o laço atrás, nas costas. Só prostitutas, concubinas ou gueixas de baixo nível fazem o laço na frente.

Gomen nasai: essa era a palavra que Rin iria dizer, mas ela será interrompida. Vocês vão entender. Significa 'desculpa' de uma forma mais polida.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Crescimento

* * *

A chegada de Rin ao castelo foi desconfortável para todos os inu youkais. Sesshoumaru já havia previsto que isso aconteceria, então permaneceu junto à garota o tempo todo, durante os três primeiros meses.

Ela não tinha permissão de percorrer o shirou sem ele.

A não ser pela ala oeste e pelo jardim adjacente.

Foi incomodo para ambos.

A menina era curiosa e impulsiva. Queria andar por todos os lugares. '_Porque é divertido_', ela respondeu.

O daiyoukai acompanhava a jovem, mas, algumas vezes, tinha que dizer '_não_' mesmo que fosse contrário a sua própria vontade, pois agora sua haha enchia-o de responsabilidades.

A pré-adolescente obedecia, no entanto, à contragosto.

Por parte do aristocrata, ficar próximo à Rin era prazeroso e ao mesmo tempo desconcertante.

Devido ao temperamento carinhoso da garota, era agradável ficar ao lado dela.

Contudo, havia aquela fragrância...

* * *

Surpreso, o príncipe descobriu que as fêmeas humanas entram no cio uma vez por mês. E sangram uma vez por mês.

Nas youkais, isso acontece somente uma vez por ano.

- (Por causa da vida curta que eles possuem) - O nobre ponderou.

Ah sim! O aroma do sangue novo era tão atraente quanto o perfume do cio. E o despertava da mesma maneira.

Os inu youkais alimentam-se de carne crua e, conseqüentemente, de sangue. Não era raro que os humanos servissem de alimento para eles.

Todavia, o cheiro do sangue da menina continha o frescor de uma fêmea pronta para acasalar e gerar filhotes.

- (É tão sedutor...).

* * *

O guerreiro de cabelos prateados se lembrava daquela cena com diversão: a jovem tinha o rosto muito corado e estava visivelmente constrangida.

O grupo rumava em direção ao castelo das terras do oeste, depois do conflito com o kappa.

Ele a encontrou de manhã. Tinha retornado ao acampamento e não a viu lá, tomando seu desjejum, junto com Jaken. Havia o cheiro do sangue dela no ar, mas Sesshoumaru já sabia o que era...

- (Lógico...).

Após uma semana e meia, depois dos três dias em que Rin esteve no cio, ela sangrou.

O daiyoukai encontrou a garota na margem de uma pequena lagoa formada pela chuva, lavando sua yukata que usava por baixo do kimono e pequenos retângulos de pano.

Ela parecia chateada e havia uma leve fragrância de medo no ar.

A menina levou susto quando viu o aristocrata: - "Ah!" - E, por conseguinte, a jovem fez uma '_cara de choro_'.

A visão que o príncipe teve gerou, do mesmo modo, aquele efeito que a garota tem sobre ele: vontade de protegê-la. Ela estava com a face rubra e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Hã... Anou..." - disse, curvando a cabeça pela vergonha.

O nobre virou-se de costas, como se fosse sair, mas permaneceu: - "Após você terminar o que está fazendo, venha alimentar-se. Em seguida, nós partiremos" - Como se pensasse em algo, ele olhou pelo canto dos olhos para a pré-adolescente - "Não tenha pressa" - E foi para perto de Jaken - (Esta experiência nova é perturbadora para ela... Rin precisa da orientação própria de fêmeas).

Com encanto, a menina assistiu seu mestre caminhar. Os poucos momentos, em que seu protetor demonstrava afeto, eram muito sutis, no entanto, a órfã conseguia reconhecê-los.

E, outra vez, ela sentiu-se estranha.

* * *

A personalidade amigável da criança logo apaziguou os ânimos. A jovem acabou fazendo amizade com todos, _principalmente_ com os machos.

E eles não eram _indiferentes_ à ela...

Sesshoumaru também havia previsto isso.

No mundo inu youkai, sentir o cheiro do cio, do desejo das fêmeas ou do '_fedor_' da excitação dos machos era considerado normal e cotidiano. Afinal, reprodução faz parte da natureza. Mesmo no caso do indivíduo já ser '_acoplado_'. Porém, consumar o desejo era outra história...

Conseqüentemente, o líder dos cães não tentava esconder seu _despertar_ quando se encontrava com Rin e havia outros presentes.

Nem se constrangia...

Os outros varões _também_ não...

Então, o aristocrata convocou uma reunião de emergência, ainda nos primeiros dias, com os machos que eram moradores e com os que eram freqüentadores do shirou. Sua ordem direta foi de que sua protegida não poderia ser _tocada_ em absoluto, sob pena de morte.

O boato de que a humana servia de concubina ao jovem inu no taisho se espalhou. Entretanto, a garota mantinha a fragrância de uma virgem, facilmente identificável pelos apurados olfatos dos inu youkais. Então, a mentira se desvaneceu.

_- "O nosso Sesshoumaru-sama com uma humana? Impossível! Ela é apenas seu animal de estimação. Você não conhecesse o jovem mestre direito. Sesshoumaru-sama despreza os humanos..."._

* * *

A matriarca também se apegou à criança. E assim como o príncipe, a enchia de presentes. E foi ela própria quem contratou tutores, para educarem a menina e a transformarem numa dama.

No entanto, a órfã nunca perdeu sua personalidade alegre.

Com ironia, o daiyoukai percebeu que a humana tornou-se amada pela maior parte dos inu youkais. Ela era chamada de '_Rin-hime_' ou, até mesmo, de '_oujou-sama_'.

Apenas as fêmeas jovens, que faziam parte da corte, conservavam certo distanciamento dela. O nobre logo percebeu que existia uma inveja velada, pois a pré-adolescente tinha privilégios e liberdades que nenhuma delas possuía. Principalmente, com o próprio ouji-sama.

Quando a garota adaptou-se ao castelo, Sesshoumaru deu-lhe três empregadas para que servissem de '_damas de companhia_'. Deste modo, ele poderia ficar mais despreocupado, já que deixara a ordem expressa de não permitirem nenhum macho, com segundas intenções, chegar perto da menina.

E foi assim que a criança humana, protegida pelo senhor e pela matriarca das terras do oeste, floresceu: com todo cuidado, criação e educação que uma princesa, de um poderoso clã youkai, poderia receber.

* * *

É claro que uma pré-adolescente de 13 anos de idade já possui um corpo que começou a mudar. Mas, as pequenas curvas associadas às três camadas de roupas não permitiam transparecer essa alteração.

Todavia, o tempo não deixou que esse detalhe perdurasse.

Um mês depois do aniversário de 15 anos de Rin, Sesshoumaru descobriu que a jovem deixou de ter somente o cheiro como atrativo...

* * *

Novamente, ele iria presenteá-la. Agora, era uma tiara de ouro com diamantes, rubis e jades. O inu daiyoukai notou, durante o último banquete, o de celebração de '_acoplamento_' de um de seus generais, que sua protegida estava com uma jóia '_muito pequena_' no seu penteado.

Era raro o ouji entrar no quarto da garota. No entanto, queria fazer isso sem a perturbação do Jaken, dizendo como a '_humana esstúpida_' deveria ser grata à piedade do mestre.

Estava descalça e vestia uma yukata branca com grandes flores azul marinho num dos ombros e no peito. Carregava a jóia enrolada num tecido cor de rosa na mão direita.

Não 'bateu na porta', nem executou qualquer outro ato para sinalizar que iria adentrar o cômodo.

O castelo é dele.

Correu o shougi e deparou-se, no espaçoso quarto iluminado pela lareira, com uma bela fêmea de costas, terminando de amarrar o obi de sua yukata azul marinho, com poucos detalhes de folhas e ramos verdes.

Obviamente, Rin estava preparando-se para dormir.

O cabelo da jovem estava preso num alto 'rabo de cavalo'.

Não a viu descoberta.

Mas enxergou o quê a fina yukata de seda mal conseguia esconder: curvas.

Pescoço, ombros e costas delicados...

A cintura fina...

O quadril perfeito...

Nádegas arredondadas...

E quando ela girou-se para encará-lo, surpresa, o nobre encontrou o volume generoso dos seios e a insinuação dos mamilos.

Sentiu-se _despertar_, junto com as _mudanças habituais _de seu corpo youkai.

Pela primeira vez, pensou em sua pupila como uma fêmea adulta, em potencial para acasalar com ele.

- "Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama!" - A adolescente sorriu - "Boa noite".

Por um segundo, o aristocrata saiu de seu transe.

Porém, imediatamente reparou como o cabelo negro dela, comprido até os joelhos, é liso e brilhante. E como a franja emoldura o rosto pálido...

Reparou como os olhos castanhos escuros são vivos...

E como o sorriso da garota é lindo...

E como seus lábios são sedutores...

E como o pescoço é longo...

E como sua tez é alva...

E como os seios são convidativos...

Estacionou a vista ali...

O silêncio foi desconcertante para a humana, até que ela percebeu aonde o príncipe mirava: - (Sesshoumaru-sama... está... olhando? Para os meus...).

Corada, a menina virou-se instintivamente: - "Anou... Rin vai dormir agora".

A órfã dirigiu-se para seu armário e, com uma pontada de tristeza, ponderou: - (Não. Sesshoumaru-sama nunca faria uma coisa dessas...).

A adolescente não reparou, mas seu protetor havia seguido atrás dela.

O jovem príncipe estava com a mente em branco e apenas admirava o corpo de sua pupila.

- (Como este Sesshoumaru não notou isso antes? Tão...).

Os seus pensamentos foram cortados pela cena que assistiu: Rin curvou o tronco, a fim de pegar o futon que estava na prateleira mais baixa, e ficou com o traseiro no ar. A seda deixou transparecer ainda mais suas nádegas.

- (Isso é... uma... oferta?).

Puxou o ar com desespero pelas narinas, querendo encontrar o cheiro da excitação da garota. Contudo, era inexistente naquele momento.

A fêmea arrastava o pesado futon que estava enrolado, para o centro do quarto, e, de costas, ia em direção ao seu mestre.

O nobre calculou a trajetória da menina e desejou que ela fosse mais alta. Rin batia no seu peito, pois a espécie humana é mais baixa que a inu daiyoukai. No entanto, o ouji não se moveu. E já sabia o que ia acontecer...

A órfã bateu seu traseiro nas coxas do aristocrata.

A adolescente ergueu-se depressa: - "Oh! Gome...".

Rin estava virando-se quando o guerreiro espalmou a mão esquerda na sua barriga plana.

A garota congelou.

A mão dele era grande o suficiente para quase cobrir seu ventre inteiro.

E era quente...

- (Macia...).

- "Hã..." - Muito corada, a fêmea ia perguntar.

Sesshoumaru pressionou a mão e fez com que seus corpos se encostassem.

- (Gostosa...).

A menina amoleceu. E cerrou os olhos: - (Quentinho... O quê!).

Ao contrário da órfã, o nobre sentiu-se endurecer por _inteiro_.

O inu daiyoukai aproximou seus lábios do ouvido direito da humana e ela tremeu com a respiração dele.

- "Porque suas servas não lhe prepararam o leito?" - Sussurrou roucamente.

A adolescente derreteu ainda mais e começou a experimentar um _formigamento _que ela nunca havia sentido. Rin sequer entendeu as palavras do príncipe de imediato.

A garota levou alguns segundos para raciocinar: - "Hã? Hum... Anou... É que já é tarde... Hã... Anou... O que é isso nas minhas costas?" - Tentou ver.

Prontamente veio à memória do aristocrata todos os seus preconceitos: - (Humana...).

Resmungando baixo, com desgosto, o ouji a soltou. Virou-se e caminhou para a porta.

- "Não tenha piedade dos empregados, eles são pagos para...".

O coração do guerreiro deu um salto e disparou. Cheirou o ar com força. Agora foi o nobre quem tremeu. Concentrou-se tanto no seu próprio desejo, que não havia percebido as _reações_ de sua pupila.

- (ELA ESTÁ EXCITADA!) - O grito dentro dele soou como a anunciação da maior vitória que o inu já teve em sua longa vida - (Rin não é indiferente a este Sesshoumaru!).

Orgulhoso e cheio de si, girou-se para encará-la e encontrou uma mulher com olhar confuso. A inocência da menina fazia seu sangue ferver mais do que já estava.

O príncipe sabia que os humanos não podem sentir esse tipo de fragrância. E sabia que a órfã esquecia-se do poder de ele reconhecer a maioria das reações do corpo dela apenas pelo odor. Na verdade, nem todas as espécies de youkais tinha essa aptidão.

- (Tão forte, tão... delicioso) - Salivou.

- (Que... esquisito...) - A garota notou que as marcas do guerreiro estavam irregulares e seus orbes vermelhos. E que, do peito do aristocrata, saía uma espécie de ronronado. Mas não foi esse o fato que a fêmea estranhou, pois o ouji _SEMPRE_ fazia isso. O caso era que seu mestre a mirava com uma soberba que a adolescente nunca tinha visto antes. Diferente da que o nobre lançava para seus inimigos ou para seus subordinados - (Sesshoumaru-sama nunca olhou assim pra Rin) - Com tristeza, a menina confundiu o '_tipo de orgulho_', mas prendeu a respiração quando o jovem aproximou-se dela novamente.

A expressão do príncipe havia mudado.

Era '_o olhar de um predador para uma presa_'.

Sentiu as pernas fracas e a coceira aumentar: - (O que está acontecendo comigo?) - Quase teve o acometimento de tocar-se, todavia, não faria isso na frente de seu senhor.

O inu daiyoukai parou: - (O perfume dela pode _aumentar ainda mais_?) - E concluiu - (Este Sesshoumaru tem que sair daqui ou fará uma besteira).

Com a voz rouca disse num tom imperativo: - "Este Sesshoumaru lhe dará esta jóia" - Esticou o braço.

- "Um presente!" - Sorriu francamente e o pegou - "Ô!".

O guerreiro reconheceu o quê ela tinha visto e virou-se de costas na sua velocidade youkai.

- "O quê é isso, Sesshoumaru-sama?" - Questionou sem pensar.

O aristocrata engoliu com dificuldade antes de responder: - "Bakusaiga".

- "Por debaixo da roupa?".

Ainda com sua voz de comando, cortou a garota: - "Rin. Use essa tiara da próxima vez. Este Sesshoumaru não quer ver sua protegida parecendo uma mendiga".

- "_Mendiga_? Mas...".

O ouji ficou feliz que a mulher se esqueceu do que tinha acabado de ver: - "Este Sesshoumaru lhe dará outras para que você não use sempre a mesma".

- "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas Rin estava usando o kimono novo...".

A voz saiu mais rouca ainda: - "Eu sei..." - E saiu rápido do quarto.

- ('_EU_'!) - A menina espantou-se.

* * *

Voou em sua esfera, com o máximo de velocidade, para o mais longe possível do castelo. E pela primeira vez na sua vida fez algo que ele considerava o cúmulo da falta de controle: deu prazer a si mesmo.

Teria que procurar por um prostíbulo, posteriormente.

Era tão humilhante. Depois de tantos anos de treinamentos exaustivos...

Só Rin conseguiu _mexer_ dessa forma com o daiyoukai. E não faltaram _tentativas_ por parte das fêmeas...

Quando terminou, notou que estava exatamente no lugar favorito dela.

Sentou-se e admirou a floresta.

A noite estava fresca. Estava calma.

Respirou fundo.

O peito doía.

- (O que está acontecendo com este Sesshoumaru?) - O _desejo_, o nobre conseguia entender, mas essa '_dor_' não.

A imagem de uma mulher confusa apareceu em sua cabeça.

Sorriu internamente: - (Se ela fosse uma inu youkai saberia que agora seu aposento inteiro está fedendo à excitação deste Sesshoumaru... E... à ela própria...).

- "Tsc!" - Repreendeu-se - (Desde quando essa fraqueza inata humana tornou-se uma virtude, Sesshoumaru?).

Olhou para o céu. Havia poucas estrelas e a lua não aparecia.

- (Tornou-se bela... Sob os cuidados do shirou... Perfeita...).

Recordou da pele morena que a criança tinha devido à grande exposição ao Sol. Divertiu-se novamente: - (Ela até tinha a marca do kimono).

Levantou e pulou para um galho de árvore, forte o suficiente para o guerreiro sentar-se.

- (Se este Sesshoumaru a tivesse deixado na aldeia humana, talvez ela apresentasse sinais do trabalho nos campos... Não. Este Sesshoumaru não permitiria. E aquela velha, aquela sacerdotisa, queria fazer de Rin uma miko).

Desgostoso, o jovem lembrou que a garota ia algumas vezes para a vila, _acompanhada dele_, para fazer visitas e para aprender as 'lições de miko', como ela chamava - (Se Rin tivesse ficado, ela seria uma miko tão bela quanto Kagome ou aquela outra...).

Veio à sua mente o seu irmão, que estava sempre ciumento: - (Ela também seria perseguida pelos machos...).

Grunhiu possessivo: - (Humanos miseráveis. O quarto dela está cheirando a este Sesshoumaru agora!) - Terminou vitorioso.

- (Huh!) - Sorriu internamente, deliciando-se - (Ela sentiu este Sesshoumaru nas costas dela... Ela notou o membro ereto deste Sesshoumaru... Ela demorou a perceber...).

Sem o aristocrata notar, a dor no peito havia desaparecido.

Seu coração aqueceu-se: - (Ela nem se importou com a jóia. Se fosse outra, de imediato iria verificar o quão rica a tiara é. Rin nunca se importou com isso. Ela nunca foi falsa como as outras...).

O ouji vibrou com o pensamento: - (Ela perguntou _o que era_. Minha Rin impulsiva... '_M-Minha_'!).

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- "Eu quero ela pra mim" - Finalmente admitiu para si mesmo.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigada por todas as reviews. Gostei muito das dicas. Novamente, espero receber críticas construtivas.

Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever. Eu tenho mania de imaginar as cenas na minha cabeça em forma de mangá ou em forma de cenas de filme. Mas passar isso pro papel é bem difícil. Afinal, o quanto eu tenho que descrever uma cena até que tudo seja transmitido ao leitor da forma mais fiel possível? Então, se alguma coisa ficou esquisita, podem falar à vontade.

Pra quem leu o primeiro capítulo antes do dia 08-02-2011: Eu vou acrescentar as definições das palavras japonesas que ficaram faltando. Mas a história continua a mesma.

Até mais!


	4. Chapter 4: Banquete

**Disclaimer: **De fã para fãs. Não há lucro.

* * *

Notas da autora:

A partir de hoje vou responder as reviews de cada capítulo aqui mesmo, em vez de mandar uma mensagem privada. xD Eu vi alguns autores fazendo isso e gostaria que meu 'nome' aparecesse em algumas fics, por isso farei o mesmo. Acho que é uma forma de homenagiar as pessoas que tiveram a delicadeza de escrever uma review. As respostas estão no final do capítulo.

Quanto a freqüência das updates, ela não será certa. Mas eu prometo, de todo coração, que nunca irei abandonar a fic, porque eu amo muito esse casal. Nessa segunda as minhas aulas vão começar. E eu trabalho e estudo. Y_Y Para que as atualizações não demorem muito, irei escrever caps mais curtos.

Atenção: fic com classificação M! Sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

* * *

**O que está entre parênteses é pensamento. Reparem que o Sesshoumaru-sama pensa muito, mas fala muito pouco.**

**O que está entre aspas é fala.**

As 'mesas' a que me refiro são aquelas mesas 'baixas' japonesas. E todos sentam-se, de maneira adequada, no piso de madeira.

Acoplar = casar

Acasalar = ^^ 'fazer amor'

Marcar = a explicação está no final da fic, porque ficou muito longa

Setta: sandália própria para uso com kimono (feminino)

Tabi: meia japonesa

Chikara: força, poder

Erai: grande trabalho; trabalho difícil

Akai: Vermelho

Nani!: O quê! / Como!

Aoi: azul

Tori: pássaro

Youki: é o ki / chi / energia (sinistra) dos youkais

Shirou: castelo, mansão japonesa

Arigatou: obrigado (mais informal)

-hime: princesa

-sama: senhor(a), com o mais alto respeito

katana: espada curva japonesa

haori: camisa japonesa

hakama: calça japonesa

botas: igual ao do Sesshy-sama; não sei se existiam naquela época e não sei o nome.

ouji: príncipe

gomen nasai: desculpa; mais formal

oujou: princesa

* * *

Capítulo 4: Banquete

* * *

Ainda se lembrava de sua '_vitória'._

Ele não nomeou _aquilo _assim.

Mas sentiu-se assim.

Sentiu-se vitorioso.

Rin havia ficado _excitada _por causa dele.

Por causa do pequeno 'jogo de sedução' que ele havia feito por impulso.

Sequer havia pensado ou planejado seus atos.

E ela havia _desejado _ele.

Estava feliz.

Estranhou seus próprios sentimentos.

Vitória e felicidade.

Não nomeou nenhum deles.

Não sabia nomear.

Nunca sentiu algo parecido por fêmea nenhuma.

Havia o desejo.

Isso, ele conhecia.

Achou que era _só _isso.

Mas, ainda assim não compreendia.

Vitória, felicidade e desejo.

Ah!

O cheiro dela!

Fulminante.

Incomparável...

Perfeito...

Vitória, felicidade, desejo e perfume.

Sem explicação.

* * *

É claro que o grande senhor das terras do oeste não foi o único macho que percebeu a jóia preciosa que era a humana Rin-hime.

De imediato, todos notaram o aroma singular e atraente que a criança tinha.

E, em pouco tempo, aprenderam a gostar da menina afetuosa e carismática, tão diferente do mundo youkai.

Também não deixaram de observar como a adolescente crescia com uma beleza sem igual...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, a garota acordou e encontrou o banho e as roupas preparadas por suas servas, como elas faziam diariamente.

E as empregadas descobriram as fragâncias _diferentes _no quarto de sua mestra.

Com divertimento, comentaram entre si o que poderia ter acontecido com o nobre e sua protegida.

No entanto, sabiam que os dois não tinham acasalado.

Se não gostassem tanto da órfã, ela seria motivo de 'fofoca na cozinha', como os outros funcionários faziam com seus senhores.

Não estranharam o cheiro forte do imperador. Ele, assim como todos os outros machos, tinha essa reação toda vez que Rin-hime entrava no cio ou sangrava.

O diferente foi que a menina não estava fértil e nem no seu período. E ela havia _correspondido_.

Entusiasmada, a princesa humana contou-lhes sobre o novo presente que tinha ganhado.

Então, na conversa velada entre as três acompanhantes, elas chegaram à conclusão de que tudo não passou de um 'momento', de uma 'excitação temporária' da adolescente e que acabou 'afetando' o príncipe.

Um fato bem mais inocente do que as servas haviam imaginado anteriormente...

As empregadas acordaram em explicar os _acontecimentos _à garota mais tarde.

Elas ajudaram sua mestra a 'esfregar-se' bastante, sem a órfã entender o por quê. E abriram tudo para 'ventilar'.

* * *

Daí o grupo foi até o grande salão onde as refeições eram feitas.

Toda a corte e a maioria dos generais estavam presentes.

Era sempre assim. O shirou estava sempre cheio.

A adolescente sentou-se na mesa onde as fêmeas não acopladas acomodavam-se. E, suas damas de companhia, atrás dela, a servindo.

Sesshoumaru permanecia no trono, com a matriarca a sua esquerda.

O senhor e a senhora do oeste ficavam numa mesa separada, no topo do recinto, sobre um degrau mais alto.

Também haviam os lugares dos generais e comandantes e, separado, o de suas respectivas esposas.

Funcionários entravam e saiam o tempo todo, servindo os alimentos.

* * *

Geralmente, o café da manhã e o almoço eram tranquilos. E, sob o olhar invejoso das outras princesas da corte, a humana alimentava-se ao lado do macho alfa e de sua mãe, quando eles estavam presentes.

Somente os jantares continham tantos youkais.

Porém, nesse dia em especial, após a cerimônia da noite anterior, os membros mais importantes do clã esperavam que o 'ritual de acoplamento' da nobreza inu youkai fosse finalizado.

Havia a anunciação do noivado junto a uma festa. Depois de algum tempo, que poderia ter a duração de alguns meses até séculos, era feito um grande banquete. E, na manhã seguinte, a fêmea deveria expor-se para mostrar, através do cheiro, que ela foi marcada devidamente.

* * *

Secretamente, o imperador olhava para sua protegida.

Com uma pitada de orgulho, deslumbrava-se: - (Está linda...).

A garota vestia um kimono rosa claro, quase branco, cheio de desenhos de sakuras pintados à mão e com finos traços bordados de ouro. O sedoso cabelo estava solto em sua maior parte. Apenas uma porção era presa de lado, como a menina sempre gostou de fazer, com uma 'presilha' de ouro e prata. Setta e tabi.

O aristocrata desejou que sua pupila estivesse sentada junto dele.

Concentrado no seu 'segredo', ao mesmo tempo que atendia seus súditos e subordinados que vinham bajulá-lo, o daiyoukai não percebeu que, naquele imenso recinto, um grande número de machos fazia o mesmo que ele: admiravam a fêmea humana.

Descaradamente.

A rainha deu uma ordem a uma de suas servas: - "Erai. Traga Rin aqui. Quero que ela sente-se conosco".

- "Sim, minha senhora".

O aristocrata surpreendeu-se.

Inconcientemente, sua mãe 'deu' aquilo que ele queria.

A órfã veio com um grande sorriso no rosto.

O jovem rei engoliu em seco: - (Linda...).

A princesa humana tinha um brilho próprio, que inutilizava seus adornos.

- "Sente-se entre nós, Rin".

- "Hai, Chikara-sama".

A matriarca estava preocupada com a menina. Ela sabia que, sem querer, a garota estava chamando atenção excessivamente.

- (Isso é mau...).

A humana acomodou-se entre os dois youkais de cabelos prateados.

* * *

Depois de várias horas, após o horário do almoço, o casal ainda não havia retornado.

- "Chicara-sama, a que horas eles vão aparecer?" - A adolescente perguntou sutilmente, sabendo que estava sendo indelicada. Porém, ela sentia-se cansada.

A fêmea mais velha suspirou de tédio: - "A sua tutora lhe ensinou sobre isso?".

Corando levemente, a órfã respondeu: - "H-hai".

- "Aff... Depende do casal, Rin. Eles têm até a noite para aparecer... Se forem educados...".

A menina suspirou discretamente.

- "Você não precisa ficar se não quiser" - O imperador disse impassível.

A princesa sorriu sem graça: - "Anou... Rin vai ficar mais algum tempo. Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama".

A rainha fez um som de chateação: - "Infelizmente, nós temos que passar por isso, Rin. Faz parte dos deveres da nobreza".

A garota teve um momento de felicidade, entretanto, conteve-se. A matriarca _a considerou _parte da nobreza, apesar dela ser uma camponesa.

* * *

O casal apareceu no final da tarde e Rin-hime ainda estava presente.

Ela ficou grata por ter sido persistente. A menina pôde aproveitar todos esses momentos com seus senhores.

Tudo transcorreu bem e a fêmea havia sido marcada.

* * *

Após a longa comemoração, Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se ao seu 'escritório' junto com Jaken e alguns subordinados.

Chikara caminhou para seus aposentos.

A órfã também queria descansar, contudo, foi interrompida no caminho...

* * *

Um dos mais jovens generais, que comandava uma das infantarias, entrou na frente da menina e suas três amigas.

O inu youkai usava uma armadura semelhante a pertencente ao imperador, mas não continha a ombreira singular nem a grande estola branca. Seus haori, hakama e 'botas' eram pretos. A faixa na cintura, que prendia uma katana, era vermelha e amarela. Andava ereto, elegante e aristocrático. Seus cabelos eram negros, rebeldes e na altura dos ombros. Os olhos eram de um castanho avermelhado. A pele era pálida. Ele era somente um pouco mais baixo do que o ouji-sama.

Quase tão belo como o príncipe.

O guerreiro curvou-se levemente: - "Boa noite, Rin-hime" - Sua voz era bem masculina.

- "Oh! Boa noite, Akai-sama" - Rin sorriu sincera.

- (Tão linda...) - Ele pensou.

As 'damas de companhia' aproximaram-se mais da garota, pressentindo, pelo cheiro, o desejo daquele varão.

O general percebeu, todavia, não se importou.

- "Ouso perguntar à minha senhora".

Ainda sorridente, respondeu: - "E qual seria essa pergunta?".

- "Minha senhora pensa em algum macho como vosso potencial pretendente?".

A órfã ficou sem ar. E seu rosto, rubro.

Os olhos do guerreiro encheram-se de uma arrogante esperança.

A princesa percebeu que muitos dos varões permaneciam reunidos no fundo do grande salão.

Observando-a.

Logo ela ponderou que Akai veio questionar, não somente em nome dele mesmo, mas em nome de todos os outros machos. Que era provável que todos estivessem curiosos. E, aparentemente, ele era o mais corajoso, ou confiante, para interrogar.

Rin curvou a cabeça pela vergonha e sussurrou: - "Anou..." - Não sabia como responder.

- "Vejo que nunca pensou nisso".

- (Na verdade, eu já pensei...) - Entristeceu quando a imagem de um príncipe lhe veio à mente.

- "Não precisa responder, Rin-chan. Vamos embora".

- "Cale-se escrava! Fêmea atrevida! Quem lhe deu a liberdade de dirigir-se à Rin-hime dessa forma?".

- "Fui eu!" - A menina se apressou em socorrer a empregada - "Saori-chan é minha amiga! EU pedi para ela me chamar assim" - Ela estava tão exaltada que deixou de falar em terceira pessoa, como sempre fazia.

- "Hunf!" - Soberbo, cruzou os braços na frente do peito com as mãos dentro das mangas - "Quando for _minha _exigirei que ponha suas servas em seu devido lugar".

- "Nani?" - A pupila do imperador exclamou.

As quatro fêmeas ficaram atônitas.

- "Vou imediatamente pedir a sua mão ao Sesshoumaru-sama".

O general fez que ia virar-se, entretanto, a garota o interrompeu com um grito:

- "NÃO!".

Colocou as mãos delicadas sobre a própria boca, assustada com si mesmo.

- (O que _ele _vai pensar se Akai-sama fizer isso?).

O outros machos na sala riram alto por causa da humilhação pela qual o inu estava passando.

- (O que _ele _vai pensar de mim?).

O guerreiro descruzou os braços, fechou forte os punhos e cerrou as sombrancelhas. Uma postura que denotava claramente sua irritação.

- (Vai pensar que Rin está apaixonada por ele... Vai mandar Rin embora...).

Falou num tom mais sério: - "Porque não? Por acaso está pensando em outro?".

- (Nunca mais irei vê-lo...).

Os varões dentro do recinto enrijeceram com a segunda questão. Queriam saber se eram eles. Tinham esperanças também.

- (E serei obrigada a me acoplar com quem não amo...).

A jovem deu uma grande curvatura: - "Gomen nasai, Akai-sama" - Depois voltou o corpo, porém continuou com a cabeça baixa - "Perdoe Rin".

A garota sentiu pena do inu. Ela sabia o que era amar e não ser correspondida.

Sabia o que era ter ilusões...

Fantasiar...

Esperar...

Esperar...

E esperar...

Um tempo infinito...

O general falou num tom mais ameaçador: - "Oujou-sama não respondeu à minha pergunta".

Queria saber quem era o seu rival.

Queria matá-lo.

Deu um passo à frente: - "Rin-sama?".

- "Me perdoe, mas eu não te amo" - Finalmente disse e curvou-se novamente.

O general deu mais um passo: - "Quem?".

As empregadas agarraram os braços da menina e foram puxando-a: - "Vamos embora Rin".

- "EU LHE DISSE PARA SE CALAR!".

O guerreiro deu um tapa tão forte no rosto da empregada que ela voou longe, desmaiada.

- "SAORI!".

A adolescente tentou correr para ajudar sua amiga, mas Akai segurou-a num dos braços.

- (Sesshoumaru-sama...).

- "SOLTE-A!"- Uma das servas restantes gritou.

Em vão, elas pularam para atacar aquele macho. Todavia, o comandante experiente segurou as duas pelo pescoço, uma em cada mão, e jogou-as contra a parede do outro lado do imenso salão. A força foi tanta que a madeira rachou.

- "NÃO! AOI! TORI!".

- "Ridículo. Ele achou que elas poderiam protegê-la... Agora..." - O general voltou-se para a humana.

- (Sesshoumaru-sama...).

Um dos machos, que assistia, recomendou: - "Não chegue perto dessa fêmea, Akai! Sesshoumaru-sama te mata se você tocar o animal de estimação dele!".

- (_Animal_!...) - A menina pensou com uma pontada no coração.

O guerreiro virou-se para os outros: - "Você também a quer! Todos vocês querem! Não há dia em que o assunto principal não seja ela" - Olhou novamente para a garota - "Já está na hora. Você está pronta. Ele não vai me negar" - Deu um passo.

- (Sesshoumaru-sama...).

Uma barreira santa e poderosa se formou ao redor da garota.

- "O que é isso? Uma barreira!".

A jovem agradeceu aos deuses por ela ter sido arduamente treinada pela Kaede-sama, junto com Kagome-chan.

Akai riu levemente: - "Não importa. Sesshoumaru-sama vai dar você pra mim e você vai ter que me obedecer" - O macho admirou a mulher humana dos pés a cabeça.

Ela sentiu um tremor.

- (Sesshoumaru-sama...).

Cheirou o ar.

- "Está com medo?" - Sorriu - "Finalmente eu vou ter o que eu queria... Vou lamber esse seu corpo macio por inteiro. Vou entrar com tudo e passar dias fodendo minha princesa, até me saciar" - Lambeu os lábios, salivando.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama..." - Agora, ela chamou por ele.

Akai cerrou os olhos em suspeita, mas, antes de raciocinar, sentiu um grande youki aproximando-se rapidamente.

Um furioso daiyoukai apareceu, rosnando, derrubando as portas do salão...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

**

* * *

**

**Marcar =** termo comum em fanfictions de InuYasha. Existem muitas variações.

Geralmente, o macho dá uma mordida no pescoço, ombro ou na junção dos dois e deixa uma cicatriz. A marca pode ser só uma cicatriz no formato da mordida, uma "tatuagem" em forma de meia lua ou o ideograma do nome do macho.

Na maioria das vezes, ele marca a fêmea durante o ápice da relação sexual.

Além de deixar o cheiro dele nela, permanentemente, há uma ligação eterna das almas. Se um morre, o outro morre junto. Um pode sentir o que o outro sente. Às vezes, até ler os pensamentos. No caso das humanas, elas ganham a longevidade do marido.

A marcação substitui a cerimônia religiosa, porque "youkais não se casam". Eu discordo, pois o Kouga se casou com a Ayame (não era religioso, mas era uma festa).

Se o macho tocar a cicatriz, a fêmea recebe um estímulo sexual que pode levar desde uma leve preliminar até o orgasmo, dependendo da fic.

Em algumas fics, a fêmea também marca o macho.

Em algumas, o macho marca vários lugares ;) (naquele lugar mesmo, que nós estamos pensando).

Algumas, dá apenas o cheiro e não a longevidade (triste Y_Y).

Isso não existe no mangá-anime (pelos menos, eu nunca vi).

Não tenho certeza, mas provavelmente foi alguma fic de língua inglesa que inventou isso (se alguém souber quem foi o primeiro, por favor me fale). Porque eles queriam que os "cães demônios" acasalassem de forma mais "canina". E também resolveram a questão da 'imortalidade' youkai e 'mortalidade' humana.

Observação: Acho que nos EUA, a palavra 'youkai' foi traduzida como 'demônio'. E muitos americanos acabaram pensando no sentido cristão da palavra 'demônio'. Já vi muitas fics assim. Daí nasceu a idéia de uma relação sexual violenta, além de acharem que os youkais são imortais como os demônios. Acho isso totalmente errado. É melhor não traduzir a palavra 'youkai'. Eu me lembro que no anime do Yu Yu Hakushô, aqui no Brasil, usaram a palavra 'monstro'. Um pouco melhor, mas ainda assim...

Etc Etc Muitas variações... Cada fic tem que descrever a sua forma da marca...

* * *

Seguem as respostas para as reviews do capítulo 3:

* * *

**Anny Taishou****: **Quanto a ele não estar pensando em você, eu estava brincando... Quem sabe o que o Sesshy-sama estava pensando enquanto ele fazia aquilo? O.o Mas tenho certeza que ele tem uma imaginação muito fértil ;) Achei que o final do cap 3 ficou bem introspectivo. O Sesshy-sama está bem confuso. Eu adoro o Sesshoumaru-sama possessivo! Porque, inconscientemente, ele usa isso como desculpa para não pensar no amor que ele tem pela Rin. Obrigada pela sua consideração de ficar até 1:30 h acordada e ler minha fic. Quando eu postei era 00:00 h. Cheguei um bagaço, no trampo, no dia seguinte, porque tenho que acordar às 04:45 h todos os dias.

* * *

**Nathi Duarte****: **Obrigada pelos elogios. Fiquei muito feliz. Se você ainda tiver alguma dúvida sobre kappa ou qualquer outra coisa pode perguntar! É melhor ver algumas fotos de kappas para ter uma imagem em mente.

Bom... quando _alguma_ _coisa_ _realmente_ acontecer, Rin vai ter 16 anos. Na verdade, ela já tem 16. É que o Sesshy-sama, depois de fazer _aquilo_ na floresta de cerejeiras, está relembrando tudo o que aconteceu que o deixou _naquela_ _situação_. Inclusive o cap de hoje ainda é lembrança. E alguns próximos também serão.

Eu acho que a Rin com 18, ou até com 21 anos é muita coisa. Naquela época as meninas se casavam com 11, 12 anos. Mas é claro que eu não escreveria uma fic com a Rin nessa idade! Então eu dou a desculpa de que um youkai não se interessaria por um fêmea que ainda não tem um "corpão", mesmo que ela já pudesse gerar filhotes.

Mas a Rin com 18, eu fico pensando... por quanto tempo ela teria que sofrer apaixonada pelo Sesshy-sama? Imagine uma adolescente apaixonada e com a idéia de que nunca será correspondida porque nasceu humana! Por uns 5 a 10 anos pensando assim!

E ele não teria nenhum interesse?... nenhuma olhadinha?... Eu acho meio chato pular a história para a Rin com 18 sem dar nenhuma explicação (ou uma explicação superficial) do que aconteceu durante todos esses anos.

A menos que a pessoa explique que o Sesshoumaru-sama está esperando a idade apropriada. Eu já vi algumas fics assim e gostei muito dessa explicação: ele estava planejando! Não é o caso da minha fic.

Observação: Uma coisa que sempre acontece conosco, que gostamos de Sess&Rin: Eu sempre digo para quem gosta de Sesshoumaru&Kagome e odeia Sesshoumaru&Rin: a Kagome tem 15 anos!

Quanto aquelas obscenidades... O Sesshoumaru-sama pensou em tudo aquilo, mas não falou nada. Aliás, ele falou muito pouco.

Acho que ele vai falar xD na hora H...

Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**sandramonte****: **Mais um capítulo! Obrigada pela review!

* * *

Ufa! Até o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5: Rivais

**Disclaimer:** Essa fanfiction foi feita por uma fã. Não há fins lucrativos. Os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem à Rumiko-sensei.

* * *

**Notas do capítulo:**

O que está entre parênteses é pensamento. O que está entre aspas é fala. Nesse capítulo os personagens vão falar e pensar simultaneamente. Eles falam uma coisa e pensam outra.

Jaken fala com a voz simbilada (ele 'arrasta' o S). Dica: Assistam um pedaço do animê em japonês para escutar a voz grossa e aristocrática do Sesshoumaru-sama ;)

* * *

Chichiue: honrado pai

Hahaue: honrada mãe

Daiyoukai: grande youkai (pelo tamanho e pela força)

Tessaiga: a espada do Inu Yasha

Inu: cachorro

Ouji(-sama): príncipe

-chan: tratamento de carinho e amizade; exemplo: "Rinzinha"

-sama: tratamento do mais alto respeito; exemplo: "Senhor Sesshoumaru"

Inu no Taisho: líder dos cães

Daimyou: um grande senhor de terras.

Katana: espada japonesa

Bakusaiga: a espada do Sesshoumaru-sama. Essa espada solta um ácido poderoso e apenas um corte leve é o suficiente para o veneno ser injetado no inimigo e corroê-lo por inteiro.

Oujou(-sama): princesa

hime: princesa

* * *

Capítulo 5: Rivais

* * *

Sonelemente, Sesshoumaru estava sentado, sobre almofadas, à mesa de seu escritório.

A sua face e a sua postura demonstravam somente nobreza e orgulho.

Todavia, por dentro, ele estava entediado.

O daiyoukai entendia perfeitamente como eram cansativas essas formalidades da corte. Por isso, deu uma chance à sua protegida de retirar-se do banquete.

Bravamente, a garota resistiu o dia inteiro.

O jovem imperador alegrou-se por ela ter permanecido junto dele, fornecendo seus preciosos perfume e doçura, mesmo preocupado com a menina.

Além da busca pela Tessaiga, esse era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais o aristocrata se afastou por tanto tempo do castelo.

Essa chateação constante.

Foram quase três séculos longe, na verdade.

Na frente do inu estavam alguns comerciantes que o bajulavam ininterruptamente.

Parecia que nunca iriam partir.

Agradeciam o tempo todo por terem recebido o convite para participarem daquela comemoração.

E pior.

Jaken não parava de dizer, com sua voz irritante, que não era mais do que obrigação deles serem gratos pela piedade de seu mestre.

É claro que o guerreiro de cabelos prateados pensava em si próprio como infinitamente mais do que todos aqueles elogios.

Entretanto, o senhor das terras do oeste sabia que aqueles vendedores falariam mal dele assim que saíssem do shirou.

O nobre sempre achou que tudo aquilo fosse normal.

Adulação. Falsidade. Submissão.

Afinal, ele foi criado assim.

Existiam todos os empregados, generais, soldados, tutores, comerciantes, princesas e nobres. Mentirosos.

Existiu o seu chichiue. Que sempre lhe dizia verdades e ensinamentos, mesmo que ele discordasse.

Existia a sua hahaue. Que apesar de amar seu filho, o atormentava com provocações e responsabilidades.

Existia seu irmão. Agora havia uma paz selada silenciosamente entre eles, entretanto, não havia amizade.

Existia Jaken. Que o idolatrava, porém era um covarde e tinha o interesse em ser um de seus ministros.

E existia Rin. Com seu carinho sincero. Que nunca mentia. Com sua bondade incondicional. Que o adorava. Com seu desinteresse pela riqueza e poder. Que fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, mesmo que seus atos fossem desastrosos ou atrapalhados...

Sua mente viajou para seu refúgio diante daquela cena ridícula.

Sua Rin...

Antes de Rin, o príncipe não sabia que os elogios poderiam ser sinceros e sem interesse.

Antes de Rin, o jovem não sabia que ele podia querer proteger alguém com sua própria vida.

Antes de Rin, o guerreiro não sabia que podia a...

- "Tenha uma boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama".

- "Esse foi um dia maravilhoso. Muito obrigado por nos permitir estar em vossa presença, meu senhor".

- "Sim. Nós somos seus humildes servos. Estaremos sempre disponíveis às ordens do imperador e...".

- "Vão embora logo! Não esstão vendo que esstão entediando Ssessshoumaru-ssama!".

Com um aceno de cabeça, o ouji despediu aqueles machos. Depois que saíram, ele levantou-se.

- "O que nóss vamoss fazer agora, Ssessshoumaru-ssama?".

- "Este Sesshoumaru irá recolher-se aos seus aposentos. Por acaso pretende seguir este Sesshoumaru até o seu leito?".

O pequeno youkai engasgou: - "Gasp! N-não meu ssenhor. Eu irei para o meu quarto".

Queria ver a adolescente e ficar na companhia dela, porém iria evitá-la para que o _incidente _da noite anterior não ocorresse novamente.

O inu seguia para sua ala e quando estava próximo do salão de festas, o suficiente para sua audição e olfato sobrenaturais, ele ouviu:

_- "Está com medo? Finalmente eu vou ter o que eu queria... Vou lamber esse seu corpo macio por inteiro. Vou entrar com tudo e passar dias fodendo minha princesa, até me saciar"._

Sentiu o cheiro de medo.

_- "Sesshoumaru-sama..." ._

Literalmente, o príncipe voou para salvar a menina, arrebentando as frágeis portas de papel de arroz.

* * *

Akai cerrou os olhos em suspeita, mas, antes de raciocinar, sentiu um grande youki aproximando-se rapidamente.

Um furioso daiyoukai apareceu, rosnando, derrubando as portas do salão.

Todos os machos prostaram-se em respeito ao seu imperador, inclusive o general. Eles dobravam um joelho, apoiavam o outro no chão e curvavam a fronte.

A humana suspirou com alívio: - "Sesshoumaru-sama..." - E cessou a barreira.

O nobre disse ameaçadoramente: - "Akai...".

- "Meu senhor! E...".

- "Silêncio! Este Sesshoumaru não lhe deu permissão para falar".

A garota chegou até sua dama de companhia: - "Saori" - A princesa era a única que tinha total liberdade diante do imperador.

A empregada ainda estava desmaiada e com o rosto machucado: - "Saori".

As outras duas já haviam se levantado e correram para ajudar sua senhora: - "Nós vamos carregá-la, Rin-chan".

Apesar de não gostar, o ouji já estava acostumado a ver as funcionárias de sua pupila tratarem-na com tanta intimidade.

- "Rin".

- "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama".

- "Vá para seu quarto e leve suas servas com você".

- "Hã... O...".

- "Este Sesshoumaru vai conversar com você depois".

Concordou, um pouco contrariada: - "E-está bem".

As duas fêmeas retiraram-se, carregando a terceira. A jovem as seguiu.

- (Será que Sesshoumaru-sama vai matar Akai-sama? Ele merece uma lição, mas...).

O aristocrata mirou pelo canto dos olhos os seus outros subordinados e falou lentamente: - "Vocês permitiram que este imbecil abatesse as escravas de minha protegida e a molestasse. Este Sesshoumaru ordenou '_não tocar a humana_'. Por um acaso este Sesshoumaru está cercado por traidores sem honra?".

Um deles falou: - "Meu senhor, Akai não tocou a menina, eu juro".

- "Considera este Sesshoumaru um tolo?".

- "Não meu senhor, mas...".

- "Todos vocês serão rebaixados de seus postos e substituidos".

Espanto.

O jovem mestre não gostou de fazer isso. Alguns de seus melhores comandantes estavam ali. Contudo, ele tinha que ser duro. Independente de Rin. Aqueles machos tinham desobedecido uma ordem sua.

Outro falou: - "Eu suplico m...".

- "Vocês não juraram fidelidade a este Sesshoumaru e ao clã inu youkai?".

Silêncio.

- "Amanhã este Sesshoumaru tratará desse assunto. Vocês estão dispensados, mas antes convoquem minha guarda pessoal para que possam executar a prisão de Akai".

Os machos saíram humildemente. Porém, sabiam que o inu no taisho estava cumprindo seu papel. Eles já eram conhecedores experientes do código de honra do clã inu youkai.

E já sabiam qual era o destino de Akai.

Sesshoumaru nunca foi conhecido por ser condescendente.

* * *

O general e o líder foram deixados sozinhos na sala.

- _(Será que?...)_ - Lentamente, o subalterno levantou-se de sua prostação para encarar seu superior - _(Não. Ela ainda é virgem...)_.

Num tom ameaçador, o daiyoukai falou: - "Akai... Intenta enfrentar este Sesshoumaru?" - _(O que ele pretende fazer se não pode vencer-me?)_ - Colocou os seus sentidos em alerta para notar todas as reações de um provável oponente.

- "Não quero confrontá-lo num combate, meu senhor".

- "Então o quê?".

- "Dê-me ela".

- "O... quê...".

- "Eu imploro! Dê-me Rin-sama! Como minha companheira!".

O príncipe demorou para responder e cerrou sua expressão um pouco mais - _(Você ousa...)_ - O inu reuniu todas as forças contra um _**fogo **_que ardia no seu peito - _(Verme...)_ - E conseguiu manter as aparências - _(Se nem EU posso tê-la...)_ - "Está pedindo a este Sesshoumaru porque ele está presente..." - _(NINGUÉM PODE!)_ - "Mas a tomaria à força se ele não estivesse".

- "Não! Eu juro! Eu falei para todos ouvirem que pediria vossa permissão antes!" - Akai também havia sido criado sob o rígido código de conduta do feudo e seguia aquelas normas enraizadas.

- _(Ele __**não**__ está mentindo...)_ - "Este Sesshoumaru ouviu suas palavras de _**desejo**_. Rin formou uma barreira santa para se proteger. São fatos!".

- "Eu não disse nada além do que qualquer um diria... Eu..." - _(Ela... clamou por ele...)_.

- _(Verdade...)_.

- "Eu não iria tocá-la!".

- _(Verdade...)_.

- "Eu sei que as fêmeas nobres se guardam para a noite de núpcias!" - _(Nem todas, mas Rin... e-ela... ela o deseja?)_.

- _(Mentira... acha que pode mentir para este Sesshoumaru?)_.

- _(Deseja aquele que __**mais**__ odeia os humanos?)_ - "Eu iria argumentar para que, dentre _**todos**_ que a querem, Sesshoumaru-sama escolhesse a mim!".

O coração acelerou. O nobre repetiu devagar, escondendo sua surpresa: - "_**Todos**_?" - _(O que está acontecendo aqui?)_.

- _(Quer aquele que a trata como um bicho de estimação?)_ - Akai ajoelhou-se novamente - "Este humilde servo têm esperanças de que Sesshoumaru-sama dará Rin-hime como sua companheira. E-eu estou sendo sicero!" - _(Vou salvá-la desse animal!)_.

- _(Está acontecendo algo que este Sesshoumaru desconhece!)_ - Deu um passo à frente - "_**Todos**_... quantos?".

- "Hã..." - _(Ele não sabia?)_ - "Todos que estavam presentes e mais outros".

- "Não seja tolo. Havia mais de vinte machos aqui!" - _(Rin está interessada em alguém?)_.

- "É a verdade, meu senhor! N-não há macho que não a queira! Sempre que estávamos reunidos, alguém falava sobre ela... contavam o que sonham em fazer com a oujou-sama... E eu me consumia em ciúme...".

- "_**Ciúme**_?" - _(Essa __**dor**__... É isso o que este Sesshoumaru está sentindo? Ciúme!)_.

Com uma leve agonia na voz, Akai virou o rosto para o lado e sussurrou: - "Ela disse que não me ama...".

O aristocrata ouviu aquelas palavras com um alívio íntimo: - "Se Rin já lhe deu uma resposta, porque suplica a este Sesshoumaru?" - _(Ridículo. Implorando por uma fêmea...)_.

Após um momento de silêncio, ainda de cabeça baixa, o general respondeu com uma triste ironia: - "Huh! Princesas nunca tiveram muita escolha nesse assunto" - (...) - "S-Sesshoumaru-sama p-pretende dá-la a um daimyou, não é mesmo? Em troca de algum acordo..." - engoliu as próprias palavras.

- "Não" - _(Este Sesshoumaru nunca faria isso com Rin...)_.

- "É o que todos dizem... É o destino de todas as himes. Humanas ou youkais...".

- "Não. Este Sesshoumaru sempre permitiu sua protegida escolher seu próprio caminho" - Era ele quem mentia dessa vez...

Nesse momento, pelo cheiro, os dois inus sabiam que a guarda imperial se aproximava. E Jaken vinha junto com eles.

- "Eu não sou um senhor de terras... Mas eu sou um grande guerreiro, mesmo não sendo um daiyoukai. E eu sou o comandante de uma grande tropa...".

- "Basta".

O subordinado levantou-se novamente: - "Eu não fiz nada de grave! Eu não mereço a sentença de morte!".

A tropa composta por dez machos chegou. E formaram um círculo em volta do réu.

O pequeno servo veio gritando: - "Como ousa desobedecer Ssesshoumaru-ssama! Hã..." - Jaken virou-se para seu mestre - "O que ele fez, Ssesshoumaru-ssama?".

O chefe da guarda prostou-se com um joelho no chão e perguntou: - "O que deseja de nós, meu senhor?".

- "Pela gravidade de sua traição e por todos esses séculos de fidelidade e serviço, este Sesshoumaru condena Akai, comandante da infantaria, à apenas 500 anos de prisão".

O general arregalou os olhos: - _(Mas...)_.

- "Você perderá seu status e sua tropa. Futuramente você poderá tornar-se um carcereiro... ou um soldado raso... Entretanto, que fique bem claro, desobedeça às minhas ordens uma segunda vez e você morrerá imediatamente" - _(Chega perto da MINHA Rin de novo e você MORRE!)_.

Dois soldados aproximaram-se do prisioneiro, um de cada lado. Internamente, sentiam pena dele, pois compartilhavam do mesmo desejo. Todavia, como os outros machos - que assistiram a tudo - disseram, _**Akai havia perdido o controle quando ela disse 'não'**_.

Assim, ficou 'registrado' que, para possuir a menina, primeiro teriam que pedir ao imperador, inevitavelmente. E não faltariam pretendentes com suas tentativas a partir de hoje. A princesa teria que acoplar-se algum dia, não é? Não cogitavam um _**certo **__**alguém**_, no entanto...

- "E-Espere! 500 anos! 500 anos passam rápido, mas Rin-sama já estará morta quando eu estiver livre!".

- _(Acha que não pensei nisso?)_ - "Isso não é assunto seu"- _(Irei contratar uns feiticeiros e...)_.

- "DEIXE-ME MARCÁ-LA! Uma noite! Só preciso de..." - Akai foi interrompido com um soco de Sesshoumaru em sua face.

Num 'flash' o senhor das terras do oeste tinha visualizado aquele macho em cima de sua pupila e isso o tornou furioso.

O golpe jogou o subalterno contra a parede. Contudo, logo Akai levantou-se com uma mão no rosto ferido. Uma idéia lhe atingiu a mente: - _(ELE!)_.

- "Prendam-no! Agora!" - O aristocrata ordenou.

O general arrancou sua espada da cintura e cortou os dois soldados que avançavam em direção a ele. Um, o corte foi no pescoço e o mesmo tombou. O outro, acertou o peitoral sem grande violência.

Sem hesitar, Akai passou pelo rombo na parede e correu, com toda sua velocidade youkai, seguindo uma meta desesperada: - _(Vou marcá-la. Depois fugirei. Depois eu volto para te buscar...)_ - O seu corpo encheu-se de adrenalina.

* * *

Gostaram?

Vocês acham que o Sesshoumaru-sama vai deixar Akai chegar perto da Rin? ;) E marcá-la, ainda por cima? Ele vai deixar isso acontecer, possessivo como ele está? Mesmo?

* * *

**Anny Taishou: **O Sesshoumaru-sama está bem possessivo e vai fazer Akai pagar pelo o que ele fez com certeza ;) Essa possessividade é para esconder de si próprio o amor que ele sente pela Rin 3 Nossa! Esse primo da sua amiga deve ser bem bonitão! ;) Boa sorte!

* * *

**Chelsea de Aguia: **He he Já era noite quando tudo aconteceu. A festa durou o dia inteiro! Não se preocupe que em nenhuma fic minha alguém toca a Rin, além do Sesshy-sama. ;) Eu resolvi escrever sobre a marca porque fiquei com medo de alguém não entender. Mas eu tenho essa curiosidade de saber quem inventou isso. Porque foi genial, sob o meu ponto de vista. Eu comentei sobre as traduções porque em algumas fics americanas os autores acreditam piamente que os demônios youkais são a mesma coisa que os demônios cristãos.

* * *

**Individua do mal: **Mais um cap!

* * *

**Nike-chan: **Eu gosto que a Rin se mantenha romântica, mesma que ela se torne uma grande guerreira. Mas também não gosto de uma Rin submissa que aceita qualquer coisa que o Sesshy-sama oferecer. Por isso não leio fics onde ela vira concubina. O Sesshoumaru-sama está pirando! He he. Eu resolvi escrever sobre a marca e as outras coisas porque fiquei com medo de alguém não entender. Com certeza o Sesshoumaru-sama vai fazer alguma coisa para o Akai. E daqui pra frente o Sesshy-sama vai ficar cada vez mais selvagem ;)

* * *

**sandramonte: **O Akai não usou o cérebro e ficou desesperado. Os outros pensam que a Rin é um animal de estimação do Sesshy-sama porque ele sempre odiou os humanos e não faz nada com ela, mas ele próprio não pensa assim. Bem... você sabe o que ele pensa ;) O Sesshy-sama vai quebrar tudo e sem perder a frieza dele!

* * *

**Aki Mitsu: **Obrigada pelos elogios! 3 Não gosto de UA's (AU's) e nem de OOC's. Mas é difícil descrever o Sesshy-sama numa situação dessas... Por isso a possessividade combina mais com ele do que o romantismo. O Sesshy-sama é muito frio, por isso tive que distingüir o que ele fala do que ele pensa. Ele não fala tudo o que ele pensa, não é mesmo?

* * *

**sango coral-chan: **Mais um cap!

* * *

**Nathi Duarte: **No Japão medieval, assim como na Europa medieval, as meninas casavam cedo mesmo! Aliás, no mundo inteiro! Não existia a medicina para explicar que isso era errado. Ainda existe isso no oriente médio, naquelas cidades protestantes americanas e em tribos indígenas. Mestruou, casa! O.o

Você tem razão quanto à Rin sofrer. Porque ela se apaixonou pelo Sesshy-sama e tá pensando que ele nunca vai ficar com ela, que ela não tem uma mínima chance. É muito triste pensar assim. Y.Y Ainda vou escrever sobre os sentimentos da Rin.

Eu não gosto de Sesshy-sama&Kagome, mas eu não interfiro em nada de quem gosta. Mas, no DevianArt tem uma comunidade chamada "Anti Sesshoumaru&Rin romantic pairing" (alguma coisa assim, não me lembro). O.o Tudo bem a pessoa não gostar, mas tem que perder tanto tempo com isso! Com algo que a pessoa não gosta! Podiam gastar seu tempo com algo de que eles gostem, pelo menos. Eu nunca discuti com eles, mas dei uma olhada. Eles fazem fics e fanarts do Sesshy com outra e da Rin com outro, mas não cheguei a ler (pra quê, se eu amo esse casal). E também há listas tipo "porque o Sesshoumaru não ama a Rin romanticamente". ¬¬ Coisa de americano...

Demônio = Youkai não dá certo realmente...

Eu dei uma olhada e me pareceu que o FFNET não mostra fics com classificação M. Pelo menos, não vi nenhuma naquela hora. Bem... ainda assim ganhei muitos leitores.

Obrigada pela review gigante. xD Fiquei muito feliz!

* * *

**Yuuki-chan s2: **Obrigada pelos elogios! O Sesshy-sama vai dar uma surra no Akai, pode deixar. He he. Não sei se esse cap 5 teve emoções fortes, mas pretendo fazer com que o próximo tenha. ;)

* * *

Até mais!


	6. Chapter 6: A Última Lembrança

**Disclaimer:** O Sesshoumaru-sama e a Rin não me pertencem. Mas estão no meu coração para a eternidade.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic com classificação M de mature ;) = violência e palavras de baixo calão.

* * *

**N/C:**

Bakusaiga: a espada do Sesshoumaru-sama. Ela derrete o inimigo com ácido.

Katana: a espada japonesa

Arigatou: obrigado (informal)

Shirou: castelo/mansão japonesa

-hime: princesa

Anou: Hã; Er; Hum

Sensei: mestre; professor; doutor

Gomen nasai: desculpa (formal)

* * *

**Capítulo 12:** A Última Lembrança

* * *

Sem hesitar, Akai passou pelo rombo na parede e correu, com toda sua velocidade youkai, seguindo uma meta desesperada: - _(Vou marcá-la. Depois fugirei. Depois eu volto para te buscar...)_ - O seu corpo encheu-se de adrenalina.

Os guardas correram atrás dele. O imperador fez o mesmo. Inicialmente, pensaram que o general estava fugindo de sua condenação.

- _(Era tão óbvio... Mas... porque ele ainda não o fez?)_.

Mais um soldado atacou: - "Está louco, Akai?" - Porém o criminoso acertou-lhe um corte profundo numa das pernas.

A corrida continuava rápida. O daiyoukai já ultrapassava seus vassalos.

Quando o criminoso chegou à área adjacente aos jardins da ala oeste, com espanto, todos entenderam: - (_Ele está atrás da princesa_!).

O nobre rosnou alto: - _(FILHO DA PUTA!)_ - Desembanhou sua Bakusaiga.

Sentindo o coração bater freneticamente no peito, o comandante arriscava a vida.

No momento em que o aristocrata percebeu as intenções de seu general, encontrou-se cego pela cólera. Sobrevoando todos os guardas, ele saltou à frente do traidor.

O subordinado viu apenas mais um vulto e, sob o efeito do desespero, cortou aquela sombra sem hesitar, antes mesmo de sua visão distingüir a inconfundível cor branca da escuridão da noite.

No segundo em que o comandante raciocinou, ele viu no oponente uma ferida horizontal sobre a armadura na região do peito, que começava a sangrar. Arregalou os olhos: - "Sesshoumaru-sama!" - Logo em seguida ouviu o tilintar do aço junto com uma dor aguda no coração.

Frontalmente, o príncipe o havia perfurado. Obedecendo aos sentimentos do seu mestre, de imediato Bakusaiga disferiu seu veneno ácido.

Gemendo de dor, o general deu um passo atrás, deixando sua espada cair. A katana do senhor das terras do oeste tinha transpassado seu corpo e ele soltou um silvo de agonia.

O daiyoukai rosnou baixo e retirou sua espada com violência.

Em vão, o subordinado tentou segurar o sangue com as mãos e caiu com as costas no chão.

O rosto em fúria de Sesshoumaru voltou à frieza de sempre. Os guardas circularam a cena. Era apenas uma questão de tempo... Akai já estava morto...

Sentindo o ácido corroer-lhe, o general ergueu levemente a cabeça para mirar o rosto do nobre que estava de pé e permanecia quieto à sua frente: - "P-Porque j-já não o f-fez?".

Ponderando, o aristocrata levou alguns segundos para responder: - "Por sua lealdade a este feudo. Por... seu companheirismo, durante a infância deste Sesshoumaru".

Imagens semelhantes vieram à mente de ambos: a amizade na idade tenra, livre de pretensões, brincadeiras de lutas, de guerras e de heroísmo... Os dois machos tinham quase a mesma idade e foram amigos por um tempo breve durante seus primeiros anos.

Entretanto, o senso de hierarquia falou mais alto quando o príncipe herdeiro ganhou professores particulares que lhe ensinariam sobre a nobreza, comando, guerra, artes marciais, etiqueta, _auto_-_controle_, disciplina, administração, _honra_, matemática, física, astronomia, _orgulho_, história, química, entre outros. Enquanto que Akai iria treinar numa academia para ser condicionado às normas de obediência e fidelidade, além de aprender à lutar. Como se destacou entre os outros, ganhou uma tropa para comandar e obteve mais educação para exercer a liderança.

Nenhum deles se preocupou em manter a amizade, no entanto. Foi para isso que nasceram. Deram o melhor de si, superaram desafios, lutaram com garra, porém, mantiveram-se dentro de seus destinos.

Akai sorriu: - "Huh!" - Falou enquanto deitava a cabeça - "N-Não foi isso q-que eu p-perguntei... Mas..." - Sussurrou - "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama".

O daiyoukai não perguntou o que o comandante quis dizer. A lembrança de Tenseiga localizada no seu quadril passou-lhe pela mente. A 'Espada da Vida' o curaria facilmente, antes mesmo dele morrer, todavia, não poderia usá-la. Como inu no taisho, ele tinha que ser inflexível. Esse era o seu papel. Perdoar Akai seria insensato. Só demonstraria que o imperador volta atrás em suas decisões, dando brecha aos outros para fazerem o que quiserem.

O príncipe não havia compreendido o verdadeiro significado da pergunta que o general havia feito. O senhor das terras do oeste pensou que seu subordinado se referia ao por quê dele não tê-lo executado de imediato.

Contudo, Akai referia-se a Rin.

Antes de morrer, seus últimos pensamentos foram para ela.

A chegada da criança havia assustado aos inu youkais. Ainda mais sendo trazida pelo próprio senhor do castelo, que sempre odiou os humanos. Entretanto, o seu carisma logo cativou à todos.

Lembrou da primeira vez que teve contato direto com a garota. Ela estava ajudando a decorar o shirou e pediu-lhe para carregar um vaso extremamente exagerado e pesado de flores.

* * *

- "Humana. Por acaso acha que sou um serviçal?".

A jovem riu e disse que estava enfeitando o castelo com flores para que ele ficasse cheiroso para todos os inu youkais.

- "Inclusive para Akai-sama" - Corou - _(E para Sesshoumaru-sama)_.

Diante do sorriso tímido da adolescente e de seus olhos brilhantes, o general ordenou que um dos soldados carregasse o vaso. Acabou que ele tornou-se um belo adorno para o hall de entrada do shirou e, mesmo quando não estava florido, a planta tinha um cheiro agradável.

* * *

Muitos momentos em que a menina ria por pequenas coisas vieram à memória. Lembrou-se de quando ela, sorrindo, dizia o nome dele com voz meiga: - "Akai-sama..." - Foi a primeira vez que um nobre referiu-se a ele como '-sama'. Poderia-se dizer que ela o chamava assim pela educação refinada que recebeu. Mas não era... Era algo mais! Os outros aristocratas nunca falaram com ele desse jeito. Respeitoso. Educado. Gentil. Doce... _muito_ doce.

* * *

- "Será que o sabor dela é tão doce quanto o cheiro?" - Um macho inu youkai iniciou a conversa maliciosa.

O general de olhos vermelhos acastanhados estremeceu interiormente pelo ciúme que lhe aflingiu: - (_Ainda tão cedo e já começaram a falar dela de novo!_).

- "Chupá-la deve ser o paraíso".

Os comandantes se reuniam no salão do principal forte do feudo assim que amanhecia, para planejarem o treinamento que seria dado aos soldados durante a semana e os turnos dos guardas.

- "Meter nela é que deve ser o paraíso!".

- "A princesa não é como as outras. Ela é inocente!" - O guerreiro defendeu, tentando esconder a raiva.

- "Nós sabemos disso, Akai. É por isso que todos os machos a querem".

- "E um dia ela vai se acoplar, não é? _Ele_ vai ter que escolher um macho e entregá-la".

- "Ela estava linda com aquele kimono amarelo" - Outro comentou.

- "Linda seria vê-la sem kimono nenhum. Não dá para ver nada do corpo com aquilo!".

- "Todas as nobres usam isso. O que você acha, Akai? Você andou conversando com ela".

- "Acho o quê?".

- "Como ela é sem roupa?".

Suspirou irritado, porém respondeu devagar, imaginando a cena com prazer: - "Delicada. Magra. Cintura fina. Seios pequenos..." - Muitas vezes havia fantasiado possuir a jovem.

- "E você viu?" - Perguntou com sarcasmo.

- "Não. Mas...".

- "Nããoo. Ela deve cheinha. Quem mora no castelo come bem" - Interrompeu.

- "Ela treina com as mestras dela. Ela deve ser magra" - Outro rebateu.

Esse assunto sempre se estendia por algum tempo... No entanto os machos nunca citavam nomes para não serem pegos.

* * *

Recordou-se dela treinando canto junto à tutora. Nessa época descobriu que a amava. Foi uma grande supresa. Achava-se muito jovem para se acoplar. Suas experiências anteriores eram de cortesãs e criadas. Flertou com as escravas da princesa para que pudesse chegar mais perto dela. Todavia, aparentemente, Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou que se mantivessem _puras_. O senhor das terras do oeste não queria fêmeas vulgares servindo sua protegida. Depois disso, assistia as aulas de canto da oujou-sama todos os dias. No entanto, outros machos também haviam tido essa idéia.

* * *

Por bom senso e boa conduta, os youkais não podiam adentrar o salão onde Rin treinava. Contudo, este permanecia de portas abertas. Então eles acompanhavam as sessões ou do jardim lateral, ou da sala vizinha.

- "Né, Rin-chan. Não está incomodada com tantos olhares?" - Saori cochichou como se a audição sobrenatural dos inu youkais não decifrasse aquelas palavras.

A órfã corou e riu timidamente: - "Acho que eles vieram presenciar o desastre que Rin é cantando".

- "Não diga isso criança! Rin-hime é a minha melhor aluna" - A professora falou - "Mas esse cheiro... O tempo todo!".

- "Cheiro?" - A garota perguntou, curiosa.

As servas deram um risinho e Tori disse: - "Rin-chan não tem um nariz muito bom, né? Esses machos estão fedendo!" - Riram discretamente.

Aoi completou: - "É melhor assim. Rin-chan é muito inocente e ia ficar muito envergonhada. Mais do que já está!" - Riram de novo - "É melhor não falarmos desse assunto ou Sesshoumaru-sama vai ficar furioso e nos castigar".

- "Vocês nunca contam nada! Rin queria sentir todos esses cheiros..." - Argumentou, um pouco triste.

- "Mas isso é um incômodo" - A mestra reclamou - "Sesshoumaru-sama me disse que Rin-hime iria se apresentar formalmente. E eles estão estragando a surpresa!".

- "Rin-sama".

- "Hã?" - A jovem virou-se para ver que era o general quem a chamava, sentado na outra sala - "Ah! Akai-sama!".

- "Rin-sama poderia nos contar como conheceu Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor?".

- "Anou...".

- "Rin-hime. Deseja responder a essa pergunta?" - A tutora interrogou, um pouco preocupada.

- "H-Hai, sensei-sama. É uma pergunta simples" - Dirigiu-se ao comandante novamente - "Hã... Gomen nasai, Akai-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou Rin não contar para ninguém. Nem Jaken-sama pode saber".

- "Porquê? Se posso perguntar tal coisa..." - Já sabia que estava passando dos limites, contudo, desejava conhecer a verdadeira história. Tinha uma pontada de ciúmes pelo senhor do feudo tê-la encontrado primeiro.

- "Hum... Rin não sabe. Sesshoumaru-sama disse que essa é a ordem dele e... ".

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" - A professora interrompeu, frizando bem o '-sama' - "Não deve explicações a ninguém".

A garota ficou sem graça: - "Anou... Rin acha que é isso mesmo... Sesshoumaru-sama não quer dar explicações".

Depois que o boato de '_concubina humana do senhor das terras do oeste_' se desvaneceu, o boato era que ela era uma princesa que o nobre roubou de um feudo humano apenas por vingança ou maldade. Ou que ela era uma princesa que foi dada pelo próprio pai em troca do aristocrata não matá-lo por alguma dívida ou guerra. E muitas outras variações parecidas... Porém, em todas, a adolescente era uma princesa.

_- (Se eles soubesse que na verdade Rin é uma simples camponesa e órfã que teve a sorte de encontrar Sesshoumaru-sama ferido...)._

__

_

* * *

_

Nesse momento fechou os olhos enquanto seu corpo derretia.

Riu em sua mente.

Quando o príncipe ordenou que 'ninguém a tocasse', todos pensaram que era porque ele não queria que o sangue inu se contaminasse. E se, de repente, todos os cachorros resolvessem acoplar-se com humanos e o império ficasse cheio de hanyous? Mas a verdade é que o nobre a queria somente para si.

- (Pelo menos ela pertencerá a um inu youkai e não a um humano desprezível...).

A cena da menina sorrindo foi a última imagem que o cérebro conseguiu processar.

- (Eu te amo Rin...).

* * *

E aí? O que acharam?

* * *

**Nathi Duarte:** O Sesshoumaru-sama matou ele, he he. Sim, eu adoro o Sesshy-sama ciumento ;)

Eu também não gosto de Sess&Kagura. Mesmo quando tinha pintado um clima entre eles no mangá/anime eu não gostava. Vou dizer o porque: porque me apaixonei por Sess&Rin quando li a fic "**In a Different Light**" da autora "TheMaven". Essa fic está sendo traduzida pela "**Shampoo-chan**" aqui no FFNET. Pra ficar mais fácil, ela está salva no meu "Favorite Stories". A fic original, em inglês, está no site MediaMiner. Tem hentai. É Romance.

Vou aproveitar e recomendar outras pra você:

"**Paper Dragons**" da autora "**Angrybee**": uma história realmente linda e romântica. É uma fic antiga. Classificação livre. É emocionante! Em inglês, mas, se você tiver só um inglês básico como eu, usa o tradutor do google. Também tem no meu favoritos aqui do FFNET.

"**UNICAMENTE MIA**" do autor "**CaritoAC**": o Sesshy-sama mais ciumento que eu já vi! Tem ciúme até da própria sombra! Tem hentai muito leve. Em espanhol. Dá para entender a maior parte, mas usa o google também com as palavras diferentes. Também tem no meu favoritos aqui do FFNET.

As fics "**Preocupação**" e "**Com você quero ficar**" da autora "**MEGAWINSONE**": fics muito divertidas e românticas. Classificação livre. Em português. Aqui no FFNET.

Bem... acho que não vou ler essa fic que você falou. Não gosto de angst. Eu fico com depressão.

Eu quero o contrário do que você quer! Eu **NÃO** quero que a Rumiko-sensei continue a história. Porque eu tenho certeza (certeza absoluta!) de que ela vai fazer uma história triste. Muitas pessoas repararam nisso: os três hanyous que apareceram no mangá/animê têm histórias de vida muito tristes. Todos os papais youkais morreram! Eu prefiro que outro autor (eu, por exemplo he he) escreva a história. E um filme de computação gráfica seja feito (tipo Avatar). Já imaginou ver o Inu Yasha-sama e o Sesshoumaru-sama como eles seriam na vida real. Lindooo! Sim. Eu já imaginei todos os detalhes. Eu sonho muito...

**

* * *

**

**Yuuki-chan s2:** Que bom que você gostou/quase surtou. Fiquei muito feliz! Akai morreu! O Sesshoumaru-sama acabou com ele! Acabou que a Rin nem precisou usar os poderes dela. Mas talvez eu mostre isso depois. Adivinha em quem ela vai usar os poderes dela he he Mais um cap: Esse tem emoções fortes, mas não tem hentai. Espero que tenha gostado.

* * *

**Anny Taishou:** Bom... Akai mereceu mesmo... Ele teve a ousadia de correr para tentar pegar a Rin! Não canso de dizer que adoro o Sesshy-sama ciumento. É óbvio que a Rin vai ficar com o Sesshy e vai ter hentai dos dois, mas espero causar muitas surpresas até lá. Espero conseguir escrever tudo o que estou imaginando. Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**Individua do mal:** o Nyah! Está com problemas técnicos e, só para garantir, comecei a postar aqui no FFNET também. Mas vou manter os dois no mesmo nível de updates. É. Todos vão se espantar quando perceberem que o Sesshy também quer ela. E é claro que é ele quem ficará com ela. Hum... eu não consegui postar um cap novo no exato momento que você pediu porque eu não consigo simplesmente sentar e escrever. Eu tenho que agonizar até a morte para um cap sair do meu cérebro. Do que adianta ter tanta imaginação se eu não consigo escrever Chuinf! Por incrível que pareça, quando eu posto um cap novo eu não tenho outro cap guardado. Eu escrevo um pouquinho por dia. Obrigada pelas reviews nos dois sites.

* * *

Finalmente Akai morreu. Espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer dele mais do que um simples tarado. Mas tirar a primeira impressão da que ficou é meio difícil. Desde o começo era para ele morrer, mas eu queria que ele fosse mais do que aparentava ser. Era para ser surpreendente. Alguém me diz se eu consegui, por favor?

Quanto ao cap passado, definitivamente não escrevo mais daquele jeito: cheio de pensamentos no meio do diálogo. Me perdoem. Eu estava com o cérebro travado.

Alguém se assustou com a conversa dos machos? Eu estudo numa sala que tem 20 homens e duas meninas (eu e outra). E no meu departamento do meu trabalho são oito homens e só eu de mulher. Sinceramente, não participo das conversas. Não é porque eu escrevo hentais que eu saio fazendo isso, não é mesmo? Mas é cada coisa que eu escuto... E ninguém fala da pureza de ninguém como os youkais falaram da Rin...

Ah! Eu vou explicar isso melhor mais tarde, mas os youkais cachorros tem o paladar diferente dos humanos. ^^ Por isso eles vão gostar de coisas diferentes.

Chega de conversa! Até o próximo cap!


	7. Chapter 7: O Resultado de um Abraço

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo o título Inuyasha e não possuo nenhum de seus personagens. Não recebo nenhum dinheiro com essa fanfiction.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Atenção: Ecchi à vista! Classificação M!

Gente, não posso prometer a freqüência das atualizações, mas prometo que não vou abandonar a fic.

**O QUE ESTIVER ENTRE PARÊNTESES (...) É PENSAMENTO.** Por favor, redobre a atenção. Eu coloquei em itálico para ajudar. O que estiver entre aspas "..." é fala.

* * *

**Notas do Capítulo:**

Haha: mãe; mais formal que okaa-san, menos formal que hahaue. É assim que Sesshoumaru-sama refere-se à sua mãe no animê. O que não seria o respeito total que ele poderia dar. Enquanto que, para o pai (no OVA), ele refere-se com o mais alto respeito, apesar de falar meio sarcástico.

Hai: sim

Yokatta: Que bom!; expressão de alívio

Nani: O quê!; Como!

Hakama: calça tradicional japonesa; a calça do Sesshoumaru-sama tem uma fita para amarrar cada barra e deixar aquele fofinho, assim como a calça do Inuyasha-sama

Kusou: Merda!; Droga!; Bosta!

Shouji: painel/porta deslizante

Sentar-se em seiza: sentar-se em cima das próprias pernas, com os joelhos dobrados e pés para trás

Ouji (-sama): príncipe

Oujou (-sama): princesa

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** O Resultado de um Simples Abraço

* * *

O chefe dos guardas chamou alguns criados para limparem a sujeira.

Sesshoumaru não deu um segundo olhar para a cena e rumou aos seus aposentos. Para um macho que teve um braço amputado e o tronco perfurado algumas vezes, aquele corte no peito não era nada. O aristocrata avistou sua mãe e Jaken correrem para ele, enquanto caminhava. O youkai verde foi em direção aos funcionários, despejar ordens e ver se estava tudo bem.

Disfarçando o interesse, a matriarca interrogou: - "O que aconteceu? Porque você está nesse estado decadente?".

- "Runf!" - Grunhiu sem responder e continuou andando.

- "Diga-me, Sesshoumaru. Há algum inimigo?".

O pequeno servo correu de volta para seu mestre: - "Ssessshoumaru-ssama! Ssessshoumaru-ssama! Ssessshoumaru-ssama matou um general! Hã... aquele Akai!".

- "Oh! Porque você matou um dos generais? O que ele fez?".

O nobre não deu atenção. Estava interessado em fazer perguntas a uma certa jovem.

- "Oss ssoldadoss dissseram que ele tentou atacar Rin".

- "Rin!" - Chikara exclamou preocupada - "O-onde ela está, Sesshoumaru?" - Exigiu.

Hesitou alguns segundos antes de falar: - "Este Sesshoumaru ordenou que ela se recolhesse..." - _(Jaken,você fala demais...)_.

- "E você a deixou sozinha! Vá para seu quarto e mandarei os seus empregados cuidarem de você. Verei como a menina está".

Com sua haha estragando seus planos, imaginou que só poderia interrogar a garota na manhã seguinte. Muito profundamente, temia que sua protegida tivesse algum tipo de sentimento pelo morto. Não que o príncipe fosse permitir que alguma coisa acontecesse entre eles. Entretanto, receiava que a órfã sofresse. E o guerreiro teria que assistir a amargura dela.

* * *

A princesa se encontrava sozinha na sua alcova. Esperava ansiosa pela aparição de seu senhor para ele lhe contar o que havia acontecido. Estava com medo: - _(E se Sesshoumaru-sama deu Rin para o Akai-sama. Oh deuses! Rin vai implorar para Sesshoumaru-sama não fazer isso)_.

As damas de companhia foram cuidar de seus próprios ferimentos, não sem antes prepararem o futon para a garota dormir e a obrigarem a vestir uma yukata.

* * *

- "Parem com isso! Vocês estão tratando Rin como se ela fosse uma criança. Rin quer saber o que aconteceu!".

- "Gomen, Rin-chan. Mas Sesshoumaru-sama nos punirá se não fizermos o nosso trabalho".

Era uma yukata de um azul celeste muito claro com minúsculas pétalas vermelhas sangue na barra e nas mangas. O obi era vinho liso. Os cabelos negros já estavam soltos e escovados.

* * *

A matriarca adentrou o recinto, exaltada, assustando a jovem: - "RIN!" - Segurou os antebraços da humana para encará-la - "Você está bem, menina?".

Com os olhos um pouco arregalados, ela respondeu: - "H-hai".

- "O que aconteceu? Por que um dos generais tentou lhe matar?".

Corando, a princesa curvou a cabeça e gaguejou: - "Akai-sama não tentou matar Rin... Akai-sama quer... se acoplar com Rin...".

- "Oh!" - A soltou e cerrou os olhos como se estivesse suspeitando de algo - "Esse macho... _tocou-lhe_...?".

O vermelho aumentou: - "N-não... Rin disse que não queria e Akai-sama ficou muito bravo...".

Levantou-se e virou de costas para a órfã, falando com uma voz irônica: - "É mesmo...?" - _(Tsc Tsc Tsc... Sesshoumaru...)_.

- "S-Sesshoumaru-sama n-não entregou Rin p-para o Akai-sama, e-entregou, Chicara-sama?".

- "Não, Rin. Ele não... _entregou_... você para ninguém. Nem vai entregar..." - _(Sesshoumaru. Você é meu filho, mas você não presta...)_ - Divertiu-se com o pensamento.

Aliviada, a garota suspirou e deu um grande sorriso ao 'tirar o enorme peso das costas': - _(Yokatta...)_.

- "Sesshoumaru matou aquele macho" - Disse com simplicidade.

- "Nani!".

- "Mas acabou ferido".

- "Ah!".

- "Vou chamar alguns servos para lavarem as roupas dele e limparem a armadura. Sesshoumaru está no quarto dele. Você pode ir vê-lo".

Chicara saiu e a adolescente correu para os aposentos de seu mestre.

- _(Matou um subordinado de alta categoria sem motivo algum, Sesshoumaru? Apenas por puro ciúme?)_ - A senhora do oeste riu enquanto andava - _(Isso vai ser muito interessante...)_.

* * *

O daiyoukai se encontrava sentado em seu futon, usando apenas sua hakama. Estava nervoso e havia dispensado Jaken e os outros empregados bruscamente. As vestes sujas de sangue estavam jogadas pelo assoalho de madeira. A armadura e as espadas estavam devidamente colocadas em suas armações. Em algumas horas as peças estariam regeneradas pelo poder sobrenatural que possuiam, contudo, teriam que ser limpas. Assim como o corpo youkai do príncipe.

Bufou: - _(E se Rin estava apaixonada por ele?)_ - O sangue ferveu - _(Verme...)_ - Não dava importância ao ferimento no peito - _(Este Sesshoumaru havia deduzido que a excitação dos machos se devia ao cheiro dela... E se Rin estiver interessada em outro? ...Qual deles? São tantos...)_.

A fragrância da princesa foi se tornando mais forte. O coração dele disparou. O som de passos rápidos pelo corredor. A surpresa veio no olhar do ouji. A jovem chamou o nome do mestre diante da porta com voz suave, porém, sem enconder a preocupação.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin pode entrar?".

- _(Rin!) _- Sentiu seu corpo _despertar_ - _(Kusou! Pare com isso! Ela só falou o seu nome!)_.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama?".

- _(Eu não vou conseguir me segurar!)_.

A garota arrastou o shouji com cautela. Entretanto, espantou-se ao ver o nobre com um corte evidente no peito. Esqueceu-se totalmente que o aristocrata estava no seu cômodo íntimo, sentado em seu futon e de forma inapropriada para receber visitas.

- "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" - Correu e sentou em seiza ao lado dele. Teve vontade de chorar. A garota ficou angustiada e mantinha o rosto aflito.

Um pequeno reflexo de temor, instalado nos olhos do príncipe, era substituído lentamente por luxúria. A fêmea estava linda! Admirou aquele corpo ao seu lado. Todavia, essa yukata não deixava as curvas transparecerem tanto como a outra azul marinho.

Com cuidado, a menina aproximou uma delicada mão do ferimento. O tempo que se passou depois disso pareceu uma eternidade para o guerreiro. Tudo acontecia em 'câmera lenta'. E tudo era carregado de erotismo...

Entretanto, no fundo, o senhor das terras do oeste sabia que a humana não possuia 'segundas intenções'. Qualquer outra no lugar dela já teria se atirado em seus braços e estaria carregada pelo cheiro da excitação feminina.

Rin tocou o peito do nobre com as pontas dos dedos, logo acima do corte. A menina sentiu o corpo do aristocrata tornar-se rígido e mirou a sua face. O ouji arfava com uma respiração profunda. As orbes dele estavam rubras e as marcas irregulares.

- _(Não agarrá-la, animal!)_ - Lembrou a si mesmo. Os olhos marejados de sua protegida ajudaram o inu a se controlar.

Com a voz embargada pelo choro, a humana interrogou: - "Sesshoumaru-sama está com dor?".

Não conseguiu responder. O eixo latejante e os testículos pesados o impediram de falar. De qualquer forma, não sentia dor. Era um ferimento muito leve. Grunhiu.

- "Oh!" - Ela interpretou que era um 'sim'. A face da órfã se contorceu. Rapidamente a jovem ficou de joelhos e puxou suavemente a cabeça de seu senhor contra seu peito. As mãos ficaram na cabeça e os dedos entre os cabelos prateados. E ela derramou algumas lágrimas em silêncio. Sentia-se culpada por tudo. Odiava vê-lo ferido.

O daiyoukai prendeu a respiração. Ele estava com o rosto entre os seios dela! Gemeu... Segurou a fêmea pela cintura com os dois braços e a aproximou um pouco mais. Estava no paraíso...

A princesa deu um pequeno sorriso que o imperador não viu. Não que ela fizesse isso muitas vezes, porém, o guerreiro nunca retornou nenhum de seus abraços. Era um sonho da menina que estava sendo realizado.

Um dos sonhos dele também... Intensificou o abraço. Possessivo.

- _(Minha...)_.

As mãos foram subindo devagar por cima do tecido. Uma após a outra. Acariciando levemente os lados curvilíneos.

- _(Muito melhor do que eu imaginei...)._

Passaram por debaixo dos braços da humana e chegaram aos montes macios. Com firmeza, encheu as mãos e os apertou contra o rosto, soltando um gemido canino.

Desta vez foi o coração da garota que disparou. Exclamou assustada: - "AAH!".

- "O QUÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, MENINA TOLA?".

Rin foi puxada rapidamente pela matriarca do clã inu e quase caiu de costas no chão. O daiyoukai sentiu o impulso de atirar-se em cima de sua protegida, todavia, se conteve perante a presença de estranhos. Os empregados, que seguiam sua mestra, evitaram de entrar no cômodo por causa do forte cheiro de excitação masculina que ele exalava, porém, permaneceram à porta, rezando para não serem castigados pelo imperador.

Incrédula, a jovem mirava o inu: - _(Hã... Ele... Ele...)_.

Franzindo o cenho, o nobre olhou com frustração para sua mãe e depois para sua pupila, a qual parecia confusa. Ainda queria agarrá-la.

Chikara reclamou enquanto tampava o nariz com a manga do próprio kimono, fingindo indignação: - "Ack! Sesshoumaru!" - Mas a verdade é que teve vontade de rir. Puxou a princesa pelo pulso: - "Vamos, Rin".

O aristocrata deu um leve rosnado ao ver que a fêmea que desejava partia. Entretanto, segurou-se ao ver o sorriso irônico no rosto de sua progenitora. Teria que agüentar as provocações mais tarde. Quando as duas sairam, ameaçou os criados num tom baixo e frio: - "O quê estão esperando para sair da ala deste Sesshoumaru!" - Eles correram.

O daiyoukai ficou, novamente, com uma dolorosa ereção para cuidar.

* * *

Ainda no corredor, sendo puxada pela sua senhora, a órfã não sabia o quê pensar: - "Anou..." - Contudo, corou, mesmo cheia de dúvidas - _(Ele apertou meus seios no rosto dele?)_ - Em seguida, sussurrou para si - "Eu não estou louca, estou?".

- "Não. Não está" - A fêmea mais velha, com sua audição youkai, conseguiu ouvir aquela pergunta retórica e a respondeu com um semblante muito sério. Já sabia sobre o quê a humana falava.

- "Hã...?".

As duas continuavam a caminhar.

- "Hunf. Essa ala é quase tão grande como a minha. Vamos chamar as suas escravas".

- "E-elas f-ficam no quarto próximo ao do Jaken-sama..." - A jovem estava começando a ficar um pouco nervosa.

- "Eu posso sentir o cheiro delas" - Comentou, sem dar muita importância - "Já que meu filho teve a felicidade de lhe dar o quarto ao lado da alcova dele, você terá que dormir em outro cômodo hoje. Um mais afastado. Vou ordernar que as suas servas permaneçam o tempo todo com você. Pelo menos até amanhã".

- "Anou...".

- "Também vou ordenar que lhe tragam um chá calmante. O seu coração vai explodir desse jeito, menina!" - A matriarca se referia aos batimentos acelerados da oujou - "Rin..." - Parou de andar e a adolescente fez o mesmo.

- "S-sim?".

- "Pelo o que eu vi, Sesshoumaru estava lhe tocando... Ou seja lá o que for que ele estava fazendo... Nós vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã de manhã".

- "Chikara-sama está brava? Rin não fez nada! Rin jura!" - A garota ficou vermelha. E estava com medo de ser repreendida ou algo pior, pelo fato de ser humana.

- "Não é isso, menina! Eu sei que a culpa não foi sua! Nós vamos conversar sobre acasalamento youkai!".

- "Hã? M-mas as minhas professoras já me falaram sobre isso" - Disse, corando mais. Todavia, ficou curiosa.

Cansada, a inu suspirou: - "Sesshoumaru ordenou que suas tutoras ensinassem apenas o básico, por algum motivo que ele não explicou. Talvez ele pensasse que não fosse necessário..." - _(Porque o tolo acredita piamente que poderá se controlar para sempre)_ - Pensou com sarcasmo - "As suas mestras falaram apenas sobre as marcas de acoplamento, não é mesmo?".

- "H-hai".

- "Amanhã nós vamos falar sobre o coito".

Rin surpreendeu-se.

* * *

Nu, no seu imenso quarto, olhando para o fogo que diminuia lentamente na grandiosa lareira, sentado em cima de seu luxuoso futon , o daiyoukai refletia sobre suas memórias. Há quase um ano atrás, um amigo de infância, que havia se tornado um general, tentou marcar sua protegida e acabou morrendo pela sua espada, Bakusaiga.

Lembrou-se de ter agarrados os seios dela: - _(Firmes, macios...)_ - Lambeu os lábios como um cachorro.

Agora, a garota se encontrava com dezesseis anos e estava ainda mais bela. Atraindo mais olhares. O deixando louco de ciúmes. O seduzindo sem querer.

O imperador se perguntou se a jovem sabia o quanto ela era sedutora. A reposta que deu a si mesmo foi negativa. Sua pupila era muito inexperiente. Ela não se transformou numa fêmea como as outras. De repente bateu-lhe a idéia de que algum deus a entregou, porque ele era o único que podia guardá-la da corrupção do mundo. Inclusive, protegê-la dele próprio. Qualquer outro macho já teria a possuído com ferocidade.

Fincou as unhas nas próprias mãos. A adolescente estava dormindo no quarto da mãe dele!

Há alguns meses, Chikara a havia mudado para seus aposentos, para protegê-la. As duas e mais cinco fêmeas durmiam juntas no mesmo cômodo!

- _(Maldita fêmea! Ela é minha! Eu tenho direitos!)_.

Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Sua mãe estava cuidando dela. Da pureza dela...

- _(Velha... você só está se dando ao trabalho de guardar o que é meu...)_.

Sorriu com arrogância.

- _(Rin... você vai ser minha... é inevitável...)_.

* * *

**Outro termo em japonês:**

**Ecchi:** literalmente, significa sexo. Mas, no mundo dos otakus, é uma classificação de mangá/animê. Sabem aqueles shounens onde há um garoto que sempre faz alguma trapalhada e acaba caindo de cara nos peitos de uma garota? Ou tirando alguma parte da roupa dela, ou vendo ela tomar banho etc, tudo por acidente? Então, é esse tipo! O mangá que me vem à cabeça agora é Love Hina. Mas, ultimamente, têm aparecido vários. Geralmente, essa classificação vêm acompanhada das classificações shounen e hárem. Sim. Existe a classificação hárem (um garoto cercado de meninas). Apesar das ero-cenas, não há sexo, literalmente falando. Porque, senão, seria hentai. Bem... a Rin acabou fazendo algo sem querer... A partir de agora, quero escrever várias cenas ecchi para depois ir para um hentai de verdade. Espero conseguir escrever bem. Mas o Sesshoumaru-sama não fará nada por acidente. Afinal, ele é um youkai.

* * *

**ligiaiv:** Obrigada pela review! Eu estou tentando manter o ritmo de um capítulo por semana. Mas a verdade é que eu não quero prometer nada, porque não quero ter que pedir desculpas depois. Eu trabalho e estudo. Está sendo difícil, mas prometo que nunca vou abandonar a fic, porque amo esse casal.

* * *

**Nathi Duarte:** Ohayou! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu fiquei pensando depois se não ficou muito triste. O Akai foi um personagem que eu fiz para morrer mesmo. Mas eu não queria que ele fosse mais do mesmo: só mais um taradão. Ele tinha que ter algo de diferente, já que ele não era tão forte quanto o Sesshy-sama, nem um senhor de terras, muito menos um Naraku da vida que nunca morre (eca!). A partir de agora Sesshoumaru-sama vai estar mais ativo ;) Mas os "finalmentes", que todo mundo quer ver, vai demorar um pouquinho ainda. Na verdade, eu adoro suas reviews! Sempre fico muito feliz com elas!

* * *

**Nike-chan: **Eu achei que misturei demais os pensamentos com as falas e ficou um pouco difícil para algumas pessoas. Mas ainda vou manter alguns pensamentos. Faz parte, né? Bem... era para ter essa surpresa, mas será que não ficou muito triste para um personagem tão secundário? Se bem que a Rumiko-sensei também fez isso para os personagens que ela matou. É verdade. Tá todo mundo esperando. Já teve mais um pouquinho de Sesshy&Rin hoje. ;)

* * *

**Yuuki-chan s2:** Akai foi um personagem que eu fiz para morrer mesmo. Mas também tive dó dele. Principalmente no final. Ele realmente defendeu a Rin e a amava. Mas ele exagerou. Que bom que eu consegui o que eu queria! Hum... O Sesshy-sama tá devagar mesmo. Mas hoje ele quase se deixou vencer he he. Quase... T_T Eu não posso fazer esses dois chegarem aos finalmentes muito rápido senão fica chato, né? Acho que a ero-cena deixou o cap mais forte ;)

* * *

**Quish:** Nossa! Tá todo mundo falando que o Sesshoumaru-sama tem que fazer alguma coisa! O Sesshy-sama já fez alguma "coisinha" hoje, mas... O Sesshy é muuuito orgulhoso! Ele vai demorar um pouquinho ainda. Vai ter que sofrer mais tentações... Quanto ao Akai, que bom que eu consegui tirar a má impressão dele! Algumas pessoas ficaram com dó dele. Outras falaram que foi bem-feito.

* * *

**Anny Taishou:** O Sesshoumaru-sama nunca deixaria a Rin ficar com alguém que não fosse ele. Mesmo que o Akai-sama tivesse vivo não ia conseguir chegar nem perto da Rin. Eu pretendo escrever hentai dos dois sim. E vou tentar escrever o mais detalhado possível nem que seja em vários capítulos. Porque eu já li alguns hentais que não explicavam quase nada do que tava acontecendo e ficou muito sem graça.

* * *

**Sarahakai:**

O Akai era um personagem que era para morrer desde o começo. Mas eu não queria que ele fosse só mais um tarado. Ao mesmo tempo ele teria que dar motivos justos para que Sesshoumaru-sama matasse ele. Então decidi fazê-lo um desesperado.

Como você advinhou muitas coisas que eu pretendo escrever nos capítulos futuros (acho que foi a única pessoa), eu vou falar o que pretendo escrever: Quanto à obcenidade que Akai e os outros falaram, mais pra frente vou mostrar que quase todos os youkais tem esse tipo comportamento por causa de seus instintos, inclusive _um_ _certo_ _alguém que vai aprontar certas coisas para a Rin_. Por isso escrevi uma sinopse onde a Rin fala que Sesshoumaru-sama está a "_seguindo_". Mas eles estão realmente apaixonados pela Rin. Tanto que não duvidam da pureza dela.

Eu pensei que o clã inu youkai tem um nível de organização a ponto de existir uma prisão. Mas acho que não existiria julgamentos ainda. A não ser o julgamento do próprio daimyou.

Quanto às damas de companhia, achei que o Sesshy-sama teria pensado em tudo. Ele não teria colocado qualquer uma para cuidar da Rin. Seria perigoso.

O palavrão que o Sesshoumaru-sama soltou foi pensado e, não, falado. Sesshoumaru-sama não falou em voz alta. Eu achei que escrever "maldito!" ou "desgraçado!" não demonstrava exatamente o que o Sesshy-sama sentiu na hora. Mas ele só pensou (tava em parênteses), ele não falou.

Isso você advinhou em cheio: A Rin vai amadurecer mais, sim! O que acontece: O Sesshy-sama tava lá na floresta fazendo "_aquilo_", então ele visualizou várias lembranças. Depois ele voltou para o quarto dele e voltou a lembrar de várias coisas, começando pelo "_acontecimento_" no quarto da Rin e passando pelo Akai. Nessas lembranças, Rin ainda tem 15 anos. Mas, no tempo presente, ela tem 16. E, durante esse intervalo, ela vai aprender muita coisa. E as damas de companhia vão falar sobre os cheiros, sim. Rin vai ter muita coisa em que pensar...

O Sesshy vai demonstrar _alguma_ _coisa_ a partir de agora... ;)

Quanto à sua frase preferida do cap: Rs... Ficou engraçado. É que eu tava pensando sobre o que eles falariam se a Rin usa aquelas várias camadas de kimono e não mostra nada do corpo. As únicas coisas são o cheiro, o rosto e o comportamento dela. O resto eles tem que imaginar. E naquela época mulher cheinha era considerada bonita. Lembra daquelas gravuras com as gueixas com rostos gordinhos? Mas a Rin é magra porque pratica artes marciais.

* * *

**Inubynna Camyxxx:** Que bom que gostou! Mais um cap!

* * *

**yas chan: **Oiii! Duas reviews! Obrigada! Eu posso até demorar, mas eu prometo que não vou abandonar a fic. Eu amo muito esse casal. O Akai perdeu mesmo! Será que esse cap ficou muito triste? Eu sei que está todo mundo esperando os "finalmentes'', mas ainda vão acontecer mais algumas coisinhas... he he. Na cronologia da fic, o Sesshy-sama ainda deixa passar mais de um ano. Mas, assim, eu posso fazer a Rin amadurecer mais. Fiquei muito feliz com seu elogio. "In a Different Light" é uma fic antiga. Eu também pensava que o Sesshy-sama ia ficar com um braço só. A Rumiko-sensei demorou muito para consertar isso. O que eu gostei nessa fic é que a Rin, em vez de ficar toda meiguinha e frágil, ficou com uma personalidade forte. Além dos hentais que são de tirar o fôlego. Até o próximo!

* * *

Ufa! 02:04 h! T_T

Espero que tenham gostado.

Por favor, me avisem de qualquer erro de português ou digitação.

Agora quero escrever o lado da Rin, inclusive a conversa que ela teve com a mãe do Sesshy-sama.

Até mais!


	8. Chapter 8: Rin  Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Eu me apaixonei pelo casal Sesshoumaru-sama e Rin. Mas não faço nenhum dinheiro com essa fanfiction.

* * *

**N/A:**

Esse capítulo está relativamente curto, mas é melhor do que eu ficar um tempão sem postar.

Alguém sabe como é chamada a "calcinha" medieval japonesa? Eu sei que a cueca masculina é "fundoushi". Aquele "tapasex" ou "tanga" que tem o tecido torcido e amarrado nas laterais. Acho que a versão feminina não era torcida, era apenas amarrada nas laterais. Eu vou precisar dessa palavra futuramente, por motivos óbvios... ;D

O QUE ESTÁ ENTRE PARÊNTESES É PENSAMENTO. O QUE ESTÁ ENTRE ASPAS É FALA.

**N/C:**

Taijiya: exterminador (a) de youkais

Shirou: castelo; mansão

Nemaki: a yukata branca que as mulheres usam debaixo do kimono (eu não tenho certeza quanto à este termo; por favor me corrijam se eu estiver errada)

Ningen: humano (a)

Gomen: Desculpe

Nani: O quê? Como!

Hentai: literalmente, significa 'pessoa estranha', mas nos dias atuais é uma 'gíria' para pevertido, tarado etc

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Rin - Parte 1

* * *

Num grandioso quarto, com assoalho de madeira nobre e paredes cobertas por ricas pinturas de gigantescos cachorros voando sobre campos floridos, se encontravam cinco fêmeas que tentavam dormir em seus futons cobertos por lençóis de seda. A senhora das terras do oeste e suas duas servas: Erai e Akane. E, Rin-hime, com suas três damas de companhia: Aoi, Tori e Saori.

A única humana presente no recinto, olhava aleatoriamente aquelas figuras, que dançavam à crepitante luz amarelada, fornecida pela imensa lareira. Agarrava firmemente contra o próprio corpo, com suas mãos delicadas, a espessa manta que a cobria, procurando a sensação de segurança. O rosto, num vermelho muito vivo, expressava preocupação e vergonha. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

A jovem tinha dezesseis anos agora. Desde aquele dia em que Sesshoumaru-sama tinha _apalpado_ ela, um ano atrás, o nobre inu começou a seguí-la. Com o passar do tempo, a '_perseguição_' tornou-se mais frequênte. E mais _ousada_.

* * *

A garota era uma criança muito pequena quando seus pais morreram, vítimas de bandidos. Escondida, ela assitiu à execução de sua família. O quê a marcou profundamente. E o trauma a deixou muda. Depois veio a solidão e os maus tratos. Uma camponesa pobre. Orfã. Sozinha. Encontrar um daiyoukai. Que cuidou dela! Foi um milagre!

Milagre esse que Rin agarrou com todas as suas forças. Durante a 'Era Naraku', a menina foi obediente ao seu mestre e fazia o que podia para agradá-lo, como dar banhos em Ah-Un ou colher flores para presentear o inu.

Três anos passaram-se e, pouco tempo antes de Kagome voltar a este mundo, Kaede insistiu em ficar com ela. Ao ver uma criança de dez anos vivendo sem rumo com dois youkais - um deles com uma fama monstruosa - andando pelo comércio da vila para comprar um kimono novo - porque o antigo estava muito curto - amedrontando os moradores, a velha sacerdotisa ofereceu-se para cuidar da pequena humana em troca de dar-lhe educação.

A senhora fez perguntas peculiares para a órfã sobre as horas do banho ou sobre os possíveis '_lugares'_ onde Sesshoumaru ou Jaken pudessem ter tocado. Sem compreender, a jovem refutou sinceramente com respostas negativas, já que os dois youkais - ou qualquer outro - nunca a tocaram '_naquela_ _parte_', a qual Kaede tinha apontado.

A idosa falou algo sobre ser servil ao marido, deitar-se e permanecer quieta enquanto o homem '_possuia_' a mulher, ser obediente e fazer o que ele mandasse... Coisas que Rin não compreendeu direito: - _(Possuir o quê?)_. A menina fez muitas perguntas e a velha sacerdotisa apenas mudava de assunto.

* * *

Sango-san e Kagome-chan resolveram conversar com a criança, alguns dias depois. O mais importante, como as duas enfatizaram, é que ninguém pode forçá-la a fazer nada que ela não queira. E a taijiya esclareceu a parte fisiológica, já que a garota que veio do poço havia iniciado seu relacionamento com Inu Yasha a pouco tempo e ainda tinha vergonha de falar abertamente sobre o assunto.

- _(O mach... homem... coloca 'aquilo' lá dentro! Que nojo!) _- A menina pensava.

A mãe das gêmeas e do recém nascido falou sobre mestruação também. Explanou que depois do primeiro 'Ciclo da Lua' a moça engravida caso ela se 'deite' com um homem. E Rin ganhou um 'kit' com várias 'toalhinhas' e aprendeu a usá-las.

A miko se absteve de falar sobre os costumes do mundo dela, pois isso era muito complicado para quem nasceu na idade medieval. Como ela iria explicar que, lá, era normal fazer sexo antes do casamento, inclusive na adolescência, porém, casar-se cedo era considerado errado? E, pior, haviam os métodos anticonceptivos impossíveis de se imaginar nessa época.

Contudo, Kagome usou a expressão 'hentai'. Mesmo a exterminadora de youkais estranhava as palavras modernas que sua antiga companheira de lutas utilizava, todavia, a aprendiz de sacerdotisa contou que um homem que gosta de olhar moças peladas, roubar roupas íntimas ou abusar de mulheres é um 'hentai'.

De qualquer forma, as duas jovens concordaram que todos devem se guardar para as pessoas que amam.

* * *

O coração da princesa humana acelerou ao lembrar-se desse fato que suas amigas da aldeia fizeram questão de salientar. Sesshoumaru-sama estava tão diferente. Ela nunca imaginou que isso tudo pudesse acontecer. Primeiro foi aquela 'apalpadela'. Daí o daiyoukai começou a seguí-la em todos os lugares. Depois, o quê eram 'pequenos toques casuais' transformou-se em algo totalmente explícito...

A matriarca suspirou ao ouvir a mudança no ritmo cardiáco de sua protegida: - "Riiiiinnn...".

- "Hum... Gomen Chikara-sama".

- "Tente dormir menina".

- "H-hai...".

* * *

Após alguns meses, a criança voltou a viver com Sesshoumaru. Entretanto, o grupo permaneceu perto da aldeia para que a garota continuasse a receber suas 'Lições de Miko'. Eles continuaram vivendo assim, entre a pequena comunidade rural e a 'Floresta do Inu Yasha', até o incidente com aquele kappa, quando a pré-adolescente tinha treze anos de idade.

Apesar da conversa enigmática que teve com Kaede-sama e, logo depois, uma melhor explicação por parte de Kagome-chan e Sango-san, ter a real experiência foi um fato bastante intenso na vida de uma menina tão nova. A órfã ficou com muito medo daquele youkai aquático por vários dias. Mais um elemento havia sido acrescentado aos seus pesadelos. Unicamente, o quê ajudou a jovem a superar esse trauma foi a companhia constante do seu protetor, que manteve-se integralmente com ela até alguns meses após a chegada ao shirou.

É claro que a pupila do senhor das terras do oeste nunca soube que o verdadeiro motivo dele guardá-la de forma tão dedicada, depois do encontro com aquele kappa, foi o fato de que o cheiro dela poderia atrair outros machos impertinentes e que, mais tarde, o príncipe temeu pela segurança dela num lugar cheio de inu youkais que, em sua maioria, desprezavam ningens.

Foi constrangedor para a garota quando o seu senhor a encontrou lavando seu nemaki, que estava sujo de sangue, junto com algumas toalhinhas. Ela havia acordado antes do Sol nascer, com dores em seu ventre. Sesshoumaru-sama não estava no acampamento naquela hora. A jovem percebeu o que tinha acontecido e aproveitou a ausência de seu mestre para lavar suas vestes antes dele chegar. Ficou assustada com tudo aquilo. Infelizmente, o daiyoukai a viu e a pobre menina sentiu-se muito envergonhada. No entanto, o aristocrata foi discreto. Rin agradeceu aos deuses pela personalidade dele.

Mais tarde, ela começou a tomar um chá especial para cólicas, sobre o qual Kaede-sama havia ensinado. No castelo, a pré-adolescente descobriu que as fêmeas youkais também têm ciclos. Todavia, uma vez por ano. E elas também tinham dores e tomavam o mesmo chá que a órfã tomava. A humana ficou grata ao sentir que não era a única. Para ajudar, o guerreiro de cabelos prateados lhe deu três damas de companhia que, imediatamente, viraram suas amigas.

Do seu jeito, o inu foi apresentando à sua protegida atos de imenso carinho e atenção, que serviram para alimentar um sentimento estranho que nasceu e estava crescendo dentro dela. A garota não percebeu, mas estava se apaixonando pelo seu adorado mestre.

* * *

O coração dela disparou novamente.

- "Rriiiimm...".

- "Gomen, Chikara-sama. Mas Rin não consegue dormir...".

Ouviu-se risinhos emitidos pelas empregadas.

- "Ora!" - A menina resmungou.

Mais risos.

Reclamou, com leve tom de indignação: - "Parem com isso!" - Pensou um pouco e dirigiu-se especificamente às funcionárias da matriarca - "V-vocês d-duas não vão sair por aí contando para todo mundo o que aconteceu, não é?".

- "É claro que vamos!" - Akane disparou.

Chikara entrou no assunto: - "Contar o quê? _Ele_ fez _aquilo _na frente dos serventes. À essa altura, o castelo inteiro já sabe. Amanhã, a notícia já se espalhou entre o povo".

A jovem tapou o belo rosto, agora ainda mais rubro, com as pequenas mãos e choramingou como uma criança mimada enquanto esperneava sobre seu futon macio. Todas riram do seu ato infantil. Sentiu saudade da época em que só suas três amigas conheciam seus segredos. Mesmo a mãe de seu senhor era discreta. Mas, essas duas, Erai e Akane não perdoavam nada! Espalhavam cada notícia sem dó nem piedade.

Falar mal dos nobres era um hobby da criadagem. Porém, o assunto atual era mais divertido. E picante. E melhor! Não subjulgava ninguém! Algumas princesas da corte até que tentaram difamar a órfã. Entretanto, a pureza da humana continuava intacta. Era inegável.

Erai falou, sem esconder a malícia: - "Como, amanhã de manhã, _todos _já vão estar sabendo de tudo, nós só vamos _comentar_ a... o_corrência..._".

Riram novamente.

- "Provavelmente, os guardas vão contar para os soldados e comandantes" - Aoi deduziu.

- "E os soldados vão espalhar a notícia no povoado" - Saori acrescentou.

A princesa fez um som de chateação.

- "Espero que não aumentem o conto. Nem foi tão grave assim..." - Tori terminou o raciocínio.

- "NANI?".

Cada vez que a menina tinha um "ataque", as outras fêmeas riam. Menos a senhora do oeste, que se contentava em sorrir sutilmente. Não era à toa que ela era a mãe do Sesshoumaru. O daiyoukai tinha a personalidade de sua haha, numa versão masculina e viril.

- "AUMENTAR O QUÊ? E, COMO ASSIM _'NÃO FOI TÃO GRAVE'_?" - A garota sentou-se.

Suas servas repetiram o gesto para conversarem mais confortavelmente. Foram seguidas de Chikara e suas duas escravas.

Tori respondeu às perguntas com simplicidade: - "Sesshoumaru-sama pulou em cima de você, Rin-chan. Só isso".

- "SÓ ISSO? Sesshoumaru-sama deitou em cima de mim, r-rasgou a parte de cima do meu kimono e m-me l-lambeu n-no o-ombro... e no p-pescoço!".

Erai interrompeu: - "Pelo menos Sesshoumaru-sama teve o cuidado de não mostrar nenhuma parte íntima de Rin-hime para todos verem".

Tori continuou: - "E os guardas conseguiram tirá-lo à tempo. Antes de...".

- "Vinte machos, você quis dizer. Os dez soldados da guarda imperial, mais alguns da guarda comum do castelo e alguns generais" - A matriarca disse, empinando o nariz, orgulhosa da força do filho.

- "Hai, Chikara-sama" - A dama de companhia voltou a explicar - "Mas a notícia pode ser distorcida...".

- "Podem falar que Rin-hime foi violada" - Akane já imaginou a fofoca.

- "QUÊ! Ai não..." - A protegida do imperador choramingou de novo.

A senhora comandou: - "Está decidido! Rin, amanhã você irá com suas servas '_desfilar_' pelo mercado. Compre alguns kimonos, ou qualquer outra coisa para disfarçar. O importante é que alguns inus sintam o seu cheiro e percebam que você ainda guarda a sua honra. Principalmente os comerciantes. Eles vão tratar de espalhar a notícia".

* * *

**Respostas às Reviews:**

* * *

**JUliana:** Sim. As coisas vão começar a esquentar com o passar do tempo. Que bom que você tem acompanhado a minha fic. Obrigada! Eu permiti que a fic recebesse reviews de "anônimos". Eu acho que isso significa que pessoas não cadastradas no site podem comentar. Acho que é isso... Desculpe. Eu não sabia pra quê isso servia... Eu estava mexendo nas configurações por curiosidade e acabei percebendo isso.

* * *

**Yuuki-chan s2:** Achei interessante que a mãe do Sesshy-sama começasse a interferir. Afinal, mãe é mãe. Como no mangá/animê ela demonstra se importar com a felicidade do filho, eu acho que ela não é má. Eu quero fazê-la ter uma participação maior na história. O Sesshy-sama é muito possessivo, realmente. Eu acho que esse tipo faz mais jus à personalidade fria dele.

* * *

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:** Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz! Bem... a Rin é ingênua não porque ninguém explicou nada para ela, mas porque ela acha que não será correspondida. E ela confia totalmente no Sesshy-sama, ou melhor, na indiferença e frieza do Sesshy-sama. Rs... Que mulher (ou derivados) não gostaria que o Sesshoumaru-sama apalpasse suas curvas? Ai ai Nesse capítulo ele já demonstrou alguma coisa. He he he he...

* * *

**Anny Taishou:** Parece que não existe ninguém que não ame esse lado possessivo do Sesshy-sama. Olhando para o animê, isso não é mostrado muito. Mas parece que essa personalidade possessiva foi feita para ele, ou melhor, para todos os inu youkais. Ai ai *suspirando* Eu também estou curiosa para saber como esse hentai irá ficar porque eu não escrevi ainda! rs... Todo mundo quer que o Sesshy-sama dê uma apertadinha. he he Nossa! E se aparecesse alguém de repente como aconteceu com o Sesshy-sama e a Rin? O.o

* * *

**Aki Mitsu**: Obrigada pelo apoio! Fiquei muito feliz! Bom, eu não sou do tipo que senta e simplesmente escreve várias páginas. Acho que estou com a cabeça muito cheia. Mas, mesmo que eu demore, prometo que não vou abandonar a fic. Como eu já disse, eu amo esse casal. Sou viciada neles! Além de fics desse casal, eu leio somente fics do casal Megamind & Roxanne. E eu digo 'somente' mesmo! Bom... Não adianta eu ficar dando desculpas... Tem gente que atualiza umas três vezes por semana e fazem capítulos gigantes! O.o Prometo que não vou abandonar a fic, mesmo que eu demore.

* * *

**Raissa Shields:**

Noooossssssaaaaaa! Que reviewzão! (Sotaque paulista/caipira) Leitora nova! Bom pra mim! Será que o número de leitores aumentou? Eu demorei tanto para postar esse último capítulo que um monte de gente deve ter desistido.

Você destacou as partes que eu mais gostei também. Principalmente o cap. da Bakusaiga por debaixo da roupa. He he he A Rin nem imaginou que enquanto estava abraçando o Sesshy-sama, ele tava com a cabeça cheia de perversões. He he he he

O sonho da Rin foi bem singelo porque ela imagina que o Sesshoumaru-sama nunca teria interesse por ela. Então, ela não sonhou alto. Ainda. Se o Sesshy-sama soubesse o que a gente sonha... Acho que ele decepava nossas cabeças...

**A minha fic vai ter final feliz e hot!** Também não gosto de fics assim. Quando vejo que o autor está indo por esse caminho eu páro de ler na hora!

Não gosto e não leio as fics quando:

-A Rin ou o Sesshy morrem (ou ambos);

-A Rin "passa pela mão de outro", mesmo que ela esteja apaixonada por esse outro ou que seja só um beijo (sou muito ciumenta, igual ao Sesshy);

-A Rin é estuprada (a não ser que seja o próprio Sesshy-sama, porque daí ela acaba gostando e se entregando). Obs: Eu sou uma perv, eu sei;

-A Rin vira somente uma concubina ou amante do Sesshy (não gosto de mulher submissa);

-O Sesshy se apaixona por outra. Apesar dele ser um youkai de vários séculos de idade, isso não significa que ele já tenha amado alguém, mesmo que ele seja super experiente (Eu já disse que sou muito ciumenta?).

Sobram poucas fics para mim ler... Chuinf! T_T Apesar de eu já ter lido muitas... *_*

* * *

**Diana:** Rs... A mãe do Sesshy está pensando no futuro. Ela não quer que os dois saiam magoados disso... Obrigada pela review.

* * *

**yas-chan:** Eu disse que não ia abandonar a fic! Só não consigo escrever rapidamente. Espero que você tenha gostado e obrigada por sempre estar acompanhando minha fic.

* * *

**Sullla:** Eu continuo postando no Nyah! O nome da fic é o mesmo que aqui. Mas confesso que lá sempre dá algum problema. Eu sempre fico penando para arrumar as configurações de um cap novo. Aqui no FFNET é bem mais fácil. Só que eu recebo bem menos reviews. Já pensei em ficar só aqui mesmo, pela estabilidade. Mas vou continuar nos dois.

* * *

**Sarah Akai:**

Eu achei que seria bom eu colocar uma explicação, já que algumas cenas da minha fic são ecchi, acho.

Bem... ela não incentivou o Sesshy a fazer aquilo. Ela não sabia que ele teria aquela reação. Ela disse para Rin ir ao quarto dele porque ela viu como Rin estava preocupada. E ela também já ia se encontrar com o filho depois de chamar os empregados. Mas ficou intrigante mesmo. Todo mundo ficou na dúvida com essa cena.

Sobre a mãe do Sesshy-sama, eu vou explicar melhor mais tarde. Espero que seja uma surpresa. Ela tem essa personalidade irritante mesmo. Apesar que eu prefiro a versão do mangá que é mais séria do que a versão do anime que é mais escandalosa. Acho que eu posso adiantar que ela colocou Rin no quarto dela para protegê-la de um macho específico. ;D E ela gosta da Rin, sim.

Na verdade, o Sesshoumaru-sama não está se agüentando. Ele vai ficar cada vez mais incontrolável. Como uma review disse: ele ainda não admitiu que ama ela. Ele ainda vai ter que descobrir isso. Enquanto isso, acho que ele vai agarrar ela outras vezes sim.

Bem... Rin vai ter 16 anos mesmo quando todas as coisas acontecerem. Eu penso o seguinte: como estou escrevendo uma fic classificação M, voltada para o hentai especificamente, eu devo ser mais realista.

Naquela época, as meninas se casavam logo depois do primeiro sangramento. Só que eu não queria isso, é claro. Então inventei a desculpa de que os youkais (não os humanos) não se interessavam por fêmeas que não tivessem um corpo desenvolvido. Por isso, não fiz a Rin com 12, 13 anos.

E também pensei: A Rin ficará apaixonada por ele por tantos anos? Sofrendo?

Pesquisando na internet sobre a idade do Sesshoumaru-sama, eu descobri que a autora Rumiko-sensei não informou a idade dele mesmo. Só se sabe que ele tem séculos de vida. Assim como Inu Yasha também já tem vários séculos. Pelas contas do Wikipédia Brasil, Sesshoumaru teria uns 500-600 anos e Inu Yasha uns 300-350. Mas Rumiko-sensei deu uma informação sobre a aparência deles no Art Book Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru-sama se pareceria com um rapaz de 19 anos e Inu Yasha se pareceria com um rapaz de 15 anos, porque eles envelhecem devagar.

Infelizmente eu sempre demoro para postar porque, além de trabalhar e estudar, eu tenho uns lapsos mentais. Eu até tento escrever, mas fico agonizando até a morte porque não gosto de nada que eu escrevo. Não sei a causa disso. Tem gente que posta até umas 3x por semana, uns caps gigantes. E tem gente que posta lentamente. Eu queria ser rápida. O meu sonho é escrever várias fics Sesshy&Rin rapidamente e em inglês.

* * *

**sandramonte:** Demorou, mas saiu mais um.

* * *

**Emmalinetot:** Eu também sou fã desse casal. Mais um cap!

* * *

**Rei Eve Kovik:** Eu também tenho encontrado várias fics AU que na verdade são "adaptações" de livros. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fiquei muito feliz.

* * *

**Individua do mal:** Quem não queria estar no lugar da Rin! O Sesshy é lindo!

* * *

**lorenaioh:** Espero não ter mudado muito a história original. Que bom que gostou. Obrigada pelos elogios!

* * *

Muito obrigada por vocês acompanharem minha fic!

Esse cap não foi lá grande coisa, mas eu estava ansiosa para atualizar. Eu vou explicar com mais detalhes todas essas coisas que o Sesshoumaru-sama fez com a Rin nos caps futuros. Por enquanto, eu quero falar um pouco sobre os sentimentos dela, para que Rin ganhe mais profundidade.

Até mais!


	9. Chapter 9: Rin Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Notas do capítulo:**

-hime: princesa

oujou (-sama): princesa

daiyoukai: grande youkai (no sentido do tamanho gigante)

inu: cachorro

inu no taishou: líder, capitão dos cães

anou: Er... Hum... Hã...

shirou: castelo, mansão

gomenasai: perdão!

ouji (-sama): príncipe

youki: energia sinistra; ki, chi dos youkais

kodomo: criança, menino

nani: o quê? como?

shouji: porta, painel deslizante feito com papel de arroz

**O quê está entre aspas é fala. O quê está entre parênteses é pensamento. Por favor, redobre a atenção.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** Rin - Parte 2

* * *

Rin despertou quando uma de suas damas de companhia a chamou. No castelo, o café da manhã era servido logo após o amanhecer e já estava ficando tarde. As outras fêmeas esperavam a humana aprontar-se. Devido aos acontecimentos, elas passaram a acompanhar a garota em toda a parte. A princesa choramingou. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito e faziam poucas horas que ela tinha pego no sono de verdade.

- "Vamos, Rin-chan" - Disse Tori.

A jovem sentou-se sonolenta em seu futon, com o cabelo desgrenhado. Todas riram. Resmungou e deitou-se novamente.

Saori a puxou pelos braços: - "Rin-chan, nós estamos atrasadas. E ainda teremos que aprontar nossa hime para passearmos pelo comércio e voltarmos antes do almoço. Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou que sua protegida cantasse para os convidados".

A órfã suspirou.

- "Depois do que ele fez, duvido que meu filho permita que ela se apresente para os hóspedes. Foi o atrevimento deles que o fizeram atacá-la em primeiro lugar".

A adolescente acordou totalmente com esse comentário da matriarca: - "Quê!".

Akane contou com inocência simulada: - "Rin-hime não sentiu os cheiros? Todos aqueles machos estavam excitados!".

- "Eles não tiravam os olhos da Rin-chan!" - Aoi comentou.

A garota havia percebido os olhares maliciosos daqueles comerciantes durante o jantar e notou que seu senhor parecia irritado, todavia, não tinha dado a devida importância: - "M-mas... como Rin iria saber que Sesshoumaru-sama faria aquilo?" - Ela fez 'beicinho' e continuou com birra: - "Não foi minha culpa!".

Erai exclamou sonhadora: - "E pensar que todos aqueles machos lindos queriam acasalar com Rin-sama! Ai! Que sorte que a princesa tem!".

- "Pare com isso, Erai! Esse é um dos motivos para você guardar a sua pureza, Rin. O desejo deles apenas os faz lembrar que o clã inu possui riquezas que eles jamais terão. Você é um dos símbolos da glória do nosso império. Você sempre será apresentada como a maior oujou de nosso reino. E como tal, deve ser requintada e elegante. É importante que o clã dos youkais cachorros não seja desonrado. Imagine o que esses comerciantes pensariam se você não fosse mais virgem e ainda não estivesse marcada!" - A senhora das terras do oeste falou com firmeza.

- "H-hai, Chikara-sama. M-mas Rin chegou ao jantar e não fez nada demais... E-e o Sesshoumaru-sama... er...".

A matriarca disse com simplicidade: - "Sesshoumau ficou com ciúmes. A possessividade dele falou mais alto, na verdade".

- "Mas, o que foi que Rin fez?" - Pensativa, a menina sussurrou para si, lembrando dos anos desde que chegou ao shirou, enquanto se arrumava para o café da manhã, o qual, ela tinha certeza, _ele_ estaria lá.

* * *

A pré-adolescente tinha guardado, em sua memória, somente alguns detalhes do dia em que ela esteve naquele grande castelo e havia sido capturada pelo 'cão do inferno'. A imagem mais importante que havia gravado em seu coração era o olhar carinhoso de seu protetor junto com a sensação quente da mão dele em seu rosto. Foi um momento muito especial...

Quando voltou, para viver com seu senhor, ficou empolgada e agitada com a beleza e com as peculiaridades do lugar. Contudo, no início, o daiyoukai havia ordenado-lhe que ela sempre ficasse sobre as vistas dele. Então a jovem entediava-se no escritório, enquanto o esperava terminar todos os deveres. Porém, ela aprendeu várias características sobre os inus youkais desde que chegou.

Somente a família real era composta por aqueles cachorros brancos gigantes. O resto da população era bem menor. A pelagem da nobreza variava entre cinza e amarelo claros e branco puro. Enquanto os outros eram cães de várias cores: amarelos, castanhos, pretos, brancos, marrons ou misturados. Existia uma incrível organização entre eles. A ordem de conduta era rígida. E, acima de tudo, estava o inu no taisho, que era obedecido sem questionamentos.

Algo curioso, que a garota nunca entendeu até o dia em que a senhora teve _'aquela conversa'_ com ela, foi a reação estranha que o imperador e outros machos tinham de vez em quando. O príncipe ficava com os olhos inteiramente vermelhos. E, às vezes, saía um som do peito dele, parecido com uma mistura de rosnado e ronronado.

* * *

- "Anou... Sesshoumaru-sama... hã... por que Sesshoumaru-sama está desse jeito?".

- "Desse jeito como?" - Perguntou com a voz um pouco áspera.

- "Hããã... Com os olhos vermelhos? E os seus riscos estão estranhos" - A menina apontou para uma bochecha.

- "Porque este Sesshoumaru quer".

- "Sesshoumaru-sama vai se transformar? Aqui dentro do shirou?".

O guerreiro de cabelos prateados grunhiu levemente, com impaciência: - "Volte aos estudos, Rin".

- "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" - A adolescente estava lendo alguns pergaminhos antes de questionar seu mestre - _(Sesshoumaru-sama ficou bravo...)_ - Ela pensou.

* * *

A mente da jovem viajou para o final da tarde em que Akai faleceu. A órfã tinha ficado muito abalada com a idéia de que ela era a responsável por aquela terrível sentença de morte.

Entretanto, o café da manhã seguinte foi muito constrangedor. O daiyoukai apresentou-se assim que a princesa humana chegou. Ela havia dormido no quarto das suas damas de companhia, após três xícaras de chá calmante, e ainda estava muito sonolenta. A matriarca apareceu no minuto seguinte. Estranhamente, a senhora acomodou-se ao lado de Rin, na mesa das fêmeas não acopladas. E o nobre sentou-se de frente para sua pupila, na mesma mesa. No entanto, apenas os empregados circulavam pelo salão, visto que, normalmente, os inu youkais só compareciam aos jantares. Mãe e filho se entreolhavam intermitentemente.

* * *

A donzela usava um kimono azul claro, com borboletas, flores e obi roxos. A senhora e o senhor das terras do oeste vestiam suas roupas costumeiras. As empregadas usavam kimonos simples da cor bege e obis pretos.

- "Inúteis. Olhem para o cabelo dela" - O imperador reclamou às escravas de sua protegida.

- "Oh! Gomenasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" - Prontamente, as três empenharam-se em desfazer os nós da cabeça da menina. Havia uma relevante 'bola' na nuca dela.

A garota olhava para a mesa. Em parte pelo chá que tinha tomado, em parte pela vergonha de pensar o que seu mestre havia feito na noite anterior. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo e permaneceu quieta, enquanto suas servas mexiam em seu cabelo.

- "Então, Sesshoumaru. Você poderia me explicar o quê aconteceu ontem à noite? Por que você matou aquele general?" - Chikara começou o interrogatório, falando lentamente.

- "Rin poderia explicar isso melhor" - O aristocrata escondeu a raiva através de sua máscara de frieza. Porém, ordenou logo em seguida - "Vamos, Rin. Fale. O quê aconteceu? O quê aquele verme fez? Ele tocou-lhe?".

- "Nã-não! Akai-sama não f-fez n-nada c-comigo!" - A jovem levantou a cabeça e respondeu exasperada.

- "Oh! Como não fez nada, Rin-chan! Ele segurou seu braço! Ficou até a marca! Olha, Sesshoumaru-sama!" - A serva puxou a mão da oujou e arregaçou a manga do kimono.

O nobre viu uma mancha vermelha no pulso delicado de sua protegida e deu um pequeno rosnado.

- "Saori!" - Rubra, a humana puxou o braço, escondeu o pulso e se encolheu novamente.

- "Rrrrinnn... Porque está escondendo a verdade deste Sesshoumaru?" - O peito do inu começou a arder com aquela dor estranha, que ontem ele havia descoberto, através de seu falecido subordinado, ser algo chamado ciúme.

A senhora das terras do oeste se resignou a observar, todavia, por dentro, ria do descontrole do próprio filho.

Ele sempre foi tão altivo, tão orgulhoso. Muitas vezes ela e Touga ouviram os discursos apaixonados dele sobre a superioridade youkai e a inferioridade humana. Não só isso. Ele sempre contava como iria governar sobre tudo, pois tinha nascido para tal coisa, já que, ainda em idade tenra, mostrou ser possuidor de uma força extraordinária para um filhote tão pequeno. E, agora, estava admitindo sem querer, um interesse possessivo pela simples moça de quem era o tutor.

- "Hã. R-Rin n-não e-está... hã... Akai-sama machucou Saori-chan e d-depois bateu em Aoi-chan e Tori-chan... Rin ficou com medo e...".

- "Porque ele queria você? Por acaso vocês estavam... _íntimos_?" - O guerreiro sabia que sua pupila ainda era pura. Mas isso não significa que eles não poderiam ter feito _outras_ coisas.

- "_Íntimos_?" - Com curiosidade, a donzela o encarou de novo.

- "Oh! Não meu senhor!" - Aoi tentou argumentar.

- "Silêncio, fêmea. Este Sesshoumaru se dirigiu somente à oujou".

- "P-perdoe-me, Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas Rin-hime não sabe o quê é _íntimo_" - Sentada atrás da matriarca, Akane falou com respeito, apesar de estar se divertindo internamente, assim como Erai.

- "Nós fizemos o quê Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou: _'Nenhum macho chega perto de Rin_'. Algumas vezes eles conversavam com Rin-chan, mas nós sempre estávamos por perto. Eles nunca a tocaram" - Aoi terminou.

- _(Nenhum!)_ - A órfã pensou com surpresa.

Tori começou a contar toda a história, enquanto a princesa mantinha-se com a cabeça curvada, raciocinando: - "Akai-san chegou perto de nós e disse que pediria, para Sesshoumaru-sama, a mão da Rin-chan. Mas Rin-chan disse claramente que não desejava se acoplar a ele".

- _(Nenhum! Mas... Eu serei sozinha para sempre?)_.

- "Os outros machos, que estavam presentes, riram do Akai-san. Ele deve ter se sentido humilhado. Ele queria saber se Rin-chan tinha interesse em outro macho. Saori disse para nós irmos embora, mas Akai-san ficou furioso e a golpeou. Depois, nós tentamos atacá-lo, mas ele nos abateu".

- "O que aconteceu depois, Rin?".

A jovem olhou para seu senhor com aflição no rosto: - "Porque nenhum macho pode chegar perto de Rin?".

Dessa vez, foi o ouji que ficou surpreso, todavia, manteve seu rosto indecifrável: - _(O que é isso, agora? Então... Ela realmente tinha algo com aquele miserável?)_ - Demorou alguns segundos para falar: - "Por que este Sesshoumaru quer. Agora, responda a minha pergunta, Rin".

- "Porque?".

O daiyoukai levantou-se devagar para mirá-la de cima: - "Você está questionando minhas ordens, Rin? Você está desviando do assunto? Por acaso tinha algo com aquele lixo?".

- "N-não... Sesshou...".

- "Este Sesshoumaru o matou. Akai virou uma mancha no chão por causa do poder do meu ácido. Virou esterco! Você está triste, Rin? Você está triste porque perdeu o macho a quem... _amava_?" - Ele soltou essa última palavra com nojo. Estava nervoso.

Durante declaração de seu senhor, lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto da adolescente. Ela levantou-se também para enfrentá-lo.

Chikara e as empregadas notaram que a energia sinistra do imperador aumentou e algo parecido com uma fina poeira subiu e o cercou. As pontas dos cabelos dele dançavam suavemente por causa do youki. As servas foram se afastando com medo.

- "Rin não queria que Akai-sama morresse! Rin não queria que ninguém morresse!" - A garota falou com mais intensidade.

O inu continuava impassível: - "Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer? Ele tentou chegar na sua alcova para marcá-la à força! Você queria que ele fizesse isso, Rin?".

Ignorada pelo casal, a senhora comentou para si mesma: - "Então foi por isso que você o matou?".

- "Quê?" - A jovem, angustiada, teve sua respiração alterada.

Contrariando sua personalidade fria, o nobre transtornou-se um pouco com a cena que veio-lhe à mente: - "Você sabe o que ele pensou em fazer, Rin?".

O daiyoukai odiou imaginar que algum macho tinha idealizado fazer aquilo com sua protegida: - _(Por quanto tempo ele sonhou com ela?)._

Voltou a dizer: - "No minuto em que aquele merda a encontrasse, ele a marcaria! Ele enterraria o falo dele em você! Com toda a força que aquele filho da puta pudesse ter! O mais fundo que ele pudesse entrar! Era isso o que você queria, Rin?".

A humana e as outras fêmeas ficaram de queixo caído. Elas nunca tinham ouvido o senhor das terras do oeste usar palavras de baixo calão.

Novamente, a matriarca comentou: - "Sesshoumaru! Parece que não foi criado direito, kodomo" - _(Que interessante. Ele correu atrás daquele general para salvá-la)_.

Assustada, a princesa apenas olhava para seu mestre. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos sangue.

- "Rin-hime, _'falo'_ quer dizer pênis" - Erai cortou o silêncio.

- "Ah!" - Muito corada, a moça curvou a cabeça pela vergonha - "Ora! _Eu_ sei disso!" - Mexeu com as mãos - "Anou... G-gomenasai, S-Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin não sabia q-que A-Akai-sama q-queria... hã...".

O inu disse num tom baixo e ameaçador: - "Não sabia? Ou você tinha alguma coisa com ele, ou você é só uma criança".

- "_Eu_ não sou uma criança! As fêmeas da minha idade já têm pelo menos dois filhotes! S-Sesshoumaru-sama não respondeu porque não quer nenhum macho perto de Rin!" - Exaltou-se novamente.

- "Este Sesshoumaru não deve satisfação a ninguém!".

- "NÃO!".

As outras levantaram-se e se afastaram. O youki do imperador estava maior.

- "O... quê?".

- "Menina. Não o provoque" - Chikara alertou cautelosamente.

A garota não ouviu: - "_Eu_ já sou adulta! _Eu_ já deveria estar acoplada! _E-eu_ só não pensei n-nisso a-antes porque..." - A voz dela sumiu - _(Porque eu sempre amei você...) _- Lembrou-se com tristeza.

O guerreiro deu um passo à frente, sobre a mesa baixa de madeira de lei, enquanto perguntava lentamente: - "Porque?..." - O sangue youkai gritando possessividade.

- "Hã..." - A jovem deu um passo atrás, com o coração na garganta. Ela viu uma luz negra crescendo em volta do corpo de seu mestre. Imaginou que isso seria a aura de youkai dele. Todavia, juntou forças e tomou coragem.

- "Rin nunca havia pensado nisso. Mas um dia Rin terá que se acoplar a algum macho".

O ouji grunhiu e voltou a andar em direção a sua pupila. A revelação dela ardendo em seu peito. Certamente, a moça não iria ficar solteira para o resto da vida. Algo que ele tinha negado-se a ponderar. Mas...

- "Quem disse que este Sesshoumaru dará sua autorização para tal coisa?".

- "Q-q... _Eu_ não quero ficar sozinha para sempre!" - Mais passos para trás.

- "_Eu_ dei três escravas para você!".

- "Não! _Eu_ quero me acoplar! _Eu_ quero ser marcada! _Eu_ quero ter filhotes!".

O sangue dele ferveu. Num flash, o inu a empurrou contra a parede, porém sem machucá-la.

- "Aahhh!".

As mãos dele foram uma para cada ombro, para segurá-la. O príncipe colou o corpo à humana, tanto quanto sua armadura permitiu. A sua transformação youkai estava à mostra.

A donzela pôs as palmas das delicadas mãos no peitoral metálico e tentou empurrar sem resultados: - "Sesshoumaru-sama!".

- "Sesshoumaru! Solte-a!" - Em vão, a matriarca proclamou, contudo, nem ela, nem as outras, ousaram interferir.

O macho abaixou a cabeça até que os lábios dele se aproximaram de um ouvido da órfã, para que ele pudesse sussurrar com voz rouca: - "Você me pertence, Rin".

A moça congelou.

O jovem inu chegou mais perto, enclausurando-a com seu tamanho bem maior. Seus volumosos cabelos escorregaram para os lados da adolescente: - "Você quer se acoplar?".

Ela tremeu.

- "Quer ser... marcada? Quer ter filhotes?".

A princesa apertou os olhos enquanto sentia aquele hálito quente. Entretanto, estava confusa sobre o quê seu mestre estava fazendo.

Inconscientemente, deixando-se levar pelo momento, o nobre tinha iniciado outro jogo de sedução. Somente sua protegida tinha o poder de fazer isso com ele.

- "Você sabe o quê o macho tem que fazer com a fêmea para enchê-la de filhotes, Rin?" - Sussurrou.

- "Sess..." - Não conseguia respirar direito.

- "Você me pertence. Diferente daquele verme, _eu_ posso ter o quê _eu_ quero, você querendo, ou não. Somente _eu_ posso tocá-la. Somente _eu_ posso lamber seu corpo macio. Apenas _eu_ vou penetrá-la e passar dias fodendo minha hime, até me saciar".

Com os olhos arregalados e de boca aberta, a garota ficou sem palavras. Lembrou-se que aquelas eram as mesmas palavras do falecido general: - _(Ele escutou aquilo?)_.

As mãos do aristocrata desceram imperceptivelmente até as nádegas da fêmea e seguraram firmente, no entanto, sem apertar.

- "N-nani? AAAAIIIII!" - A oujou se remexeu com força tentando livrar-se.

Rosnou com prazer e massageou as bochechas perfeitamente redondas.

- "Pára! Sesshoumaru-samaaa! Pááraaa!" - Rin começou a choramingar - "Me soollta!".

Apesar disso, o inu não a largou. Os sons que ele fazia eram totalmente animalescos. A nuvem negra em volta do corpo do daiyoukai aumentou e aparentava pulsar. Com o nariz, ele fuçava a gola do kimono dela, tentando descobrir a junção do pescoço com o ombro. Uma pequena quantidade da energia sinistra pareceu entrar pelos poros da adolescente e ela sentiu uma fraqueza estranha.

- "Sesshoumaruuuuuuu! Você vai marcá-la, idiota!" - A matriarca gritou com raiva.

Do fundo de seu descontrole, o guerreiro ouviu a voz de sua mãe e cessou seu youki que havia começado a tomar o corpo de sua protegida. Olhou para ela e a viu fraca, quase sem consciência. Segurou e a deitou suavemente no assoalho escuro de madeira. E, destruindo alguns shoujis, correu para longe...

* * *

Enquanto banhava-se na luxuosa banheira que existia nos cômodos da senhora das terras do oeste, a princesa suspirou ao relembrar todos aqueles acontecimentos. Após ter desmaiado, foi carregada por suas damas de companhia para o quarto delas. Tinha dormido durante várias horas até despertar com uma sensação estranha no corpo. Só depois descobriu o quê era...

- "Vamos, Rin-chan" - Aoi disse, ajudando a humana a ficar de pé e secar-se.

- "Será que Sesshoumaru-sama vai estar lá?" - Sussurrou.

- "H-hai, Rin-chan".

* * *

**Respostas às Reviews:**

* * *

**Juliana:** Obrigada pelo incentivo! O Sesshy-sama tá safado mesmo! O.o

* * *

**sango coral-chan:** :3 Obrigada pela review! Ele está cada vez mais descontrolado! Mais um cap! Esse saiu big!

* * *

**Raissa Shields:** Eu também entro todo dia aqui no FFNET. ;D Mas, ultimamente, tem muito AU, que eu não gosto. Eu coloco minhas fics favoritas no 'story alert' para receber avisos de update. E também fico louca quando uma das minhas favoritas é atualizada.

Mais tarde eu vou explicar como o Sesshy-sama chegou àquele cúmulo. Quero dizer, já está sendo explicado, não? Pelo ciúmes!

Os inu youkais podem ouvir os batimentos cardíacos. O coração disparado da Rin não deixou ninguém dormir! T_T

Oooossssaaaaa! Imagina um homem desses dizendo: "Você me pertence!". Aaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _

Eu virava uma mantega derretida!

Que mãe não seria orgulhosa daquele filhão?

Chikara tem muitos motivos que ainda serão revelados...

Com certeza Rin está cada vez mais bonita e Sesshoumaru-sama está cada vez mais abalado. ;D

O Sesshy vai ficar com ciúmes até da própria sombra he he he

Obrigada por todas as suas reviews!

* * *

**Trisk-chan:** Mais 1! LoL

* * *

**Tei-chan:** Obrigada pela review! O Sesshy-sama ficará cada vez mais louco sim!

* * *

**Bulma Briefs C:** Obrigada pelas suas reviews! E obrigada pelo aviso: eu consertei aquele erro! Se você ver mais alguma coisa, por favor, me avise. Eu leio o cap várias vezes antes de postar, mas sempre deixo passar algum erro. Fico morrendo de raiva disso. Preciso de alguém que sempre me fale mesmo. Uma pessoa de fora consegue enchergar melhor. As youkais estão se divertindo com as situações pelas quais Rin passa. Na cabeça delas, isso é engraçado, porque são fofocas sobre os seus senhores. Mas eu me divirto também.

* * *

**Yuuki-chan s2:** O Sesshy-sama está incontrolável! LoL Mas essas são as melhores cenas, não? O Sesshoumaru é muito forte. Teve que ser um monte de guardas mesmo. Acho que só o Inu Yasha consegue parar ele. Mas ele não faz parte dessa história (não planejo fazer isso, pelo menos por enquanto).

A mãe do Sesshy foi muito atenciosa com os sentimentos dele no animê e o mangá. Então, eu acho, que ela não seria aquela bruxa que muitas fics mostram. Eu gosto de pensar que ela é dura com o filho e, ao mesmo tempo, o ama e realmente quer a felicidade dele.

* * *

**Ana M:** Obrigada pelas explicações! Mais um cap!

* * *

**Anny Taishou:** Um monte de gente achou essa cena engraçada. Mas, realmente, ele é muito forte. Só o Inu Yasha pode com ele. Esse lado dele nas fanfics é a melhor parte! Infelizmente haverá muitas "interrupções" (e muitos agarramentos) até chegar o final. Infelizmente? Seria muito chato se as coisas acontecessem rápido! Perde aquele suspense! Mas haverá muitos ecchis e agarramentos até lá!

* * *

**A. Diandra:** Oooohhhhh! Alguém igual à mim! Eu também não gosto de uma Rin submissa. E não gosto do Sesshy-sama com outra. Perdão pela demora e pela "abstinência". A Rin ainda está bem inocente, mas vou fazê-la crescer e se tornar mais forte. Não é qualquer uma que pode ser a esposa do Sesshy, não é mesmo? Ela tem que ser tão forte quanto ele. Pelo menos, na personalidade. Acho que a Rin o enfrentou um pouco nesse cap! Mas vou tentar fazer umas cenas onde ela se impõe.

* * *

Nossa! Eu fiquei com muitas dúvidas quando escrevi esse capítulo. Mas, no total, espero que gostem.

Até mais!


	10. Chapter 10: Sentimentos

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo o título Inuyasha e não possuo nenhum de seus personagens. Não recebo nenhum dinheiro com essa fanfiction.

**Warning! Rated: M - **Essa fic contêm situações adultas, por isso possui classificação M (18+) - Nudez, Heterossexualidade, Hentai, Violência, Linguagem Imprópria, hãm... Morte Violenta de 'Vilões', Lemon, Passadas de Mão, Apalpadelas, Palavras de Baixo Calão etc etc (esqueci alguma coisa?).

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

PERDÃO PELA DEMORA (desde agosto de 2011! Y_Y). Eu não vou abandonar a fic. Eu amo esse casal! Eu estou com problemas pessoais e não conseguia escrever com a cabeça cheia, apesar que eu tentei. Infelizmente, esse capítulo saiu sem grandes acontecimentos. Eu queria escrever mais, torná-lo um cap gigante e 'cheio de emoções', mas acho que devo postá-lo assim mesmo, para que a fic não fique parada por mais tempo ainda.

**Abaixo seguem algumas observações sobre a fic em si:**

~ Na era medieval, no mundo inteiro, as meninas se casavam logo após o término da primeira mestruação (13, 14 anos). Naquela época, elas mestruavam mais tarde comparado à hoje (9, 10 anos), por causa da alimentação.

~ Eu não queria uma Rin tão nova, mas também não serei 'total politicamente correta'. A Rin terá 16 anos quando tudo acontecer, porque eu não quero que ela passe vários anos sofrendo por amor só para ela ter 18, 21 anos.

~ Num dos artbooks de Inuyasha, Rumiko-sensei revelou que o Sesshoumaru-sama têm séculos de vida, mas aparenta ser um rapaz de 19 anos, pois youkais envelhecem muito lentamente. Inu Yasha também já têm alguns séculos, mas aparenta ter 15. A Kagome começa o animê com 15. No final, ela volta com 19.

~ Eu sei que todos nós estamos acostumados com as palavras e xingamentos super leves do animê (boba, chata, pevertido, maldito, desgraçado etc). Afinal, Inuyasha é um shounen, feito para o público infanto-juvenil masculino. Mas... sim, nós falamos palavrão. O.o

~ Como todo mundo já deve ter percebido, desde o cap 2, a fic está sendo contada em dois tempos: Presente e Passado. No presente, a Rin já têm 16 anos. No passado, ela ainda está com 15. Os capítulos seguem sempre esse mesmo estilo: uma descrição breve do quê está acontecendo no presente e uma lembrança, que pode ser do Sesshoumaru-sama ou da Rin.

* * *

**Notas do Capítulo:**

Acho que vocês já se acostumaram com as palavras em japonês, não? Eu sempre uso as mesmas. Qualquer coisa, pode perguntar!

Tabi: meias grossas que tem a separação no dedão

Seta: sandálias (no estilo chinelo), com salto de madeira estilo tamanco (estilo anabella, acho)

Geta: sandálias (no estilo chinelo), com salto de madeira no formato de dois "T's"

Zori: sandálias (no estilo chinelo), mais simples, igual ao que Kikyou/Kaede/Kagome usam

Kodomo: criança

Shouji: porta de correr

Ohayou gozaimasu: cumprimento formal

Gomen: desculpa informal

Oujou (-sama): princesa

Daimyou: grande senhor de terras

**O QUE ESTIVER ENTRE PARÊNTESES (...) É PENSAMENTO. **Por favor, redobre a atenção. Eu coloquei em itálico para ajudar. O que estiver entre aspas "..." é fala.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Sentimentos

* * *

Com ajuda de suas três servas, a garota vestiu um simples kimono claro, e, por cima, um luxuoso kimono da cor pêssego. O tecido era todo bordado à mão com fios cor de rosa de várias tonalidades. Os desenhos eram de ondas, espirais, flocos de neve e folhas. O obi era branco puro e mais largo do que o normal, acentuando a cintura fina.

Por ordem do senhor das terras do oeste, as empregadas mantinham os cabelos de Rin soltos e bem penteados. Ele não queria que ela usasse qualquer tipo de 'coque'. Colocaram uma presilha de prata adornada com diamantes e rubis, que o próprio imperador havia fornecido. Prenderam o pente na lateral da cabeça, como a humana gostava. Também utilizaram várias minúsculas jóias de prata, que imitavam flores, com pontos de luz, espalhadas pela cabeleira negra. Essas últimas eram as favoritas da jovem. As tabis e setas eram totalmente brancas.

As damas de companhia passaram um pó carmim, para deixarem os lábios dela vermelhos sangue. As funcionárias sempre vestiam roupas padrão bege com obis preto e zoris. A matriarca trajava suas vestes feitas especialmente para daiyoukais e os mesmos calçados que a oujou.

As sete fêmeas seguiram para o salão principal. Todavia, ao saírem da ala norte, encontraram-se com o ouji. A órfã ficou tensa e fechou o cenho quando o viu. O nobre observou o rosto zangado que sua protegida tentava, sem sucesso, expressar, pois ela parecia ainda mais graciosa. As outras não podiam mais esconder os ares de diversão.

- "Não conseguiu esperar, kodomo?" - A senhora provocou o filho.

Respondeu sem emoção: - "Os convidados estão aguardando a princesa no salão principal".

- "Hum?" - A donzela ficou curiosa devido ao fato daqueles youkais terem o costume de se alimentarem somente à noite.

- "É mesmo?" - A matriarca esboçou um sorriso pela óbvia angústia que o inu no taisho deveria estar sentindo, ainda que ocultasse muito bem.

- "Nós iremos para outra sala, Rin".

- "Você não espera que deixemos a menina sozinha com você, não é mesmo, Sesshoumaru?".

- "Este Sesshoumaru não pensou em tal coisa, hahaue...".

Mãe e filho conversavam entre si usando de sarcasmo.

- "Jaken, vá na frente e ordene que os servos preparem a mesa".

- "Hai, Sessshoumaru-ssama".

O guerreiro virou-se para a moça e a mediu de baixo para cima, lentamente. A adolescente prendeu a respiração.

- _(Está linda...)_ - Disse consigo - _(Está cada vez mais bela com o passar do tempo...)_ - Desejou elogiá-la em voz alta, porém, o orgulho não permitiu-lhe. Ele fixou o olhar nos lábios rubros dela. Sua pupila tinha a boca pequena e carnuda, que empregava-lhe uma grande delicadeza. Teve vontade de beijá-la.

Percebendo o quê o prícipe mirava, a garota curvou a cabeça e as bochechas dela ficaram levemente rosadas. O aristocratava mantinha seu rosto inexpressivo. No entanto, após tantas _reações_ por parte de seu mestre, a humana podia imaginar o quê se passava na cabeça dele.

A memória a fez sorrir, ironicamente, por dentro. Existiram momentos de sua vida os quais ela foi incapaz de sequer fantasiar a possibilidade _disso_ acontecer. Havia um tempo em que a órfã não podia nem sonhar...

* * *

Após três meses sendo acompanhada pelo daiyoukai, Rin ganhou três escravas. E uma maior liberdade. A garota havia tomado aulas anteriormente, com Kaede, de escrita, arco e flecha, ervas medicinais e rituais purificadores. Então, ela recebeu tutoras que continuariam com as mesmas matérias e, também, lhe ensinariam auto-defesa, etiqueta, artes, matemática, música, canto e dança.

A menina aceitou suas aulas com resignação. Se essas eram condições para que ela permanecesse com seu senhor, a pré-adolescente acataria as ordens da matriarca sem reclamar. Não que a pequena oujou não se divertisse durante seus estudos, pois todos a tratavam bem. Além disso, foi ótimo fazer amizade com suas damas de companhia. A princesa tinha pelo menos um tipo de aula diariamente e elas ajudavam na organização e limpeza de tudo. Assim a humana podia ficar mais tranquila e menos atarefada.

Na primeira vez que a jovem viu suas três novas amigas, reparou que elas estavam temerosas. Sem entender o por quê, a pré-adolescente viu pavor nos olhos delas.

* * *

As três youkais se encontravam prostradas com as testas no piso, em uma das salas de reunião privada, tremendo diante de seu novo dono. A voz dele era profunda e objetiva.

- "Vocês servirão à protegida deste Sesshoumaru. Jaken, vá buscar Rin".

- "Hai, SSessshoumaru-ssama".

- "Vocês vão serví-la como damas de companhia. Vão banhá-la, vestí-la, arrumá-la, cuidar de seus pertences, lavar suas roupas, cuidar da limpeza e organização de suas acomodações e ajudá-la em seus estudos. As servas da cozinha preparam as refeições, mas vocês a servirão à mesa. Vocês irão ao mercado comprar qualquer coisa que ela precise ou queira. Vocês a obedecerão em tudo, a menos que as ordens dela contrariem as minhas ou as de minha mãe. E, acima de tudo, vocês a protegerão de qualquer macho que queira desonrá-la. Nenhum macho deve tocá-la. Nenhum macho chega perto de Rin. Estas são as ordens deste Sesshoumaru".

As fêmeas responderam em uníssono: - "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" - Já estavam um pouco aliviadas por saberem que se tornariam damas de companhia de uma princesa e não iriam ser usadas como cortesãs do castelo, ainda que isso não fosse uma garantia total de que elas teriam uma vida digna.

- "Apesar de vocês serem simples escravas, vocês receberão um salário. O suficiente para suprir as necessidades básicas. Vocês trajarão o mesmo uniforme que todos os empregados comuns vestem. Vocês devem se portar de forma humilde. Invisível, de preferência. Não serão permitidas indiscrições. Nem vícios, falta de higiene pessoal, nem linguajar inapropriado, desobediências, mau comportamento..." - O nobre pensou nas funcionárias de sua progenitora com asco - "Nada de escândalos! E o mais importante, este Sesshoumaru exige que vocês permaneçam virgens. Este Sesshoumaru as escolheu, dentro da coleção do mercador, porque vocês eram as mais jovens entre as fêmeas que ainda mantinham sua virtude. Este Sesshoumaru deseja que sua protegida seja isolada de maus exemplos. Rin não deve presenciar nenhum tipo de relação dos empregados, ou envolver-se em conversas imorais".

Nesse momento, Jaken aproximava-se com a menina, no corredor. O daiyoukai cessou suas 'primeiras instruções'.

- "Aqui esstá ela, SSessshoumaru-ssama!".

A pré-adolescente entrou no cômodo com um fragmento de arroz grudado numa bochecha. As inu youkais levantaram-se um pouco de suas curvaturas para conhecerem sua nova senhora. As três espantaram-se ao ver que a princesa não passava de um filhote. Um filhote humano. A despeito da surpresa, continuaram em silêncio. Se não fosse pela solenidade de estarem diante do próprio daimyou do feudo, elas expressariam que aquilo era algum tipo de humilhação imposta para divertimento de seu dono.

- "Menina idiota! Você esstá com a cara ssuja!".

- "Hã?" - A jovem limpou o rosto com a manga do kimono.

O youkai verde engasgou com indignação.

- "Saiu?".

- "Rin, você terminou sua refeição?".

- "Ainda não, Sesshoumaru-sama".

O nobre voltou-se para as três empregadas: - "Uma das criadas de minha mãe irá treiná-las por enquanto. Vocês servirão Rin a partir de agora. Após o almoço, vocês irão ajudá-la a banhar-se e vestir-se e a levarão para o escritório deste Sesshoumaru. Depois disso, Erai irá ensiná-las sobre a limpeza e outros afazeres".

Todas responderam: - "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama".

- "Jaken, acompanhe Rin e as escravas até o salão. E chame Erai para ajudá-las".

- "Ssim, SSessshoumaru-sssama".

* * *

No corredor, o pequeno youkai tratou de passar mais ordens: - "A menina faz ssuass refeiçõess no ssalão de banquetess, na maioria dass vezess. Issso foi uma determinação do SSessshoumaru-ssama para que ela aprendessse a sse comportar direito".

As novas funcionárias olhavam com curiosidade para aqueles dois seres peculiares: uma fêmea humana com um cheiro exótico e um minúsculo youkai, que sequer era um inu, entretanto comandava como se fosse um dos generais ou ministros que governavam o reino dos cachorros.

- "G-gomen nasai, m-mas será que eu p-posso fazer um pergunta?" - Aoi disse com a voz fina.

- "O que foi?" - Jaken falou rispidamente.

- "Hã... o-o q-quê vocês são?".

O diminuto oni virou-se furioso e viu as damas de companhia o mirarem com indiscrição: - "Ssuass caipirass! Esste Jaken é um doss minisstross do SSessshoumaru-ssama. Vocêss podem referir-sse a mim como Jaken-ssama. Essta menina esstup... Quero dizer... Essta é Rin. Ela é uma protegida do SSessshoumaru-ssama. Hã... ninguém ssabe o por quê... Vocêss podem chamá-la de Rin-ssama".

A garota falou sem graça: - "Anou... Não p-precisa chamar Rin de Rin-sama...".

- "Precissa ssim! Foi o SSessshoumaru-ssama quem mandou!".

* * *

A pré-adolescente comia arroz, legumes e peixe tranquilamente.

Erai os encontrou à mesa: - "Desculpa! Eu me atrasei!".

- "Ssua inútil! Como sse atreve a sse atrassar!".

A empregada revirou os olhos e respondeu entediada: - "Gomen nasai, Jaken-sama. Chikara-sama têm muitas roupas! Eu tenho que lavá-las e...".

- "Issso não é dessculpa! SSessshoumaru-ssama havia...".

- "Oh! Jaken-sama não deveria estar com Sesshoumaru-sama agora?" - A funcionária cortou.

- "Ack!".

As fêmeas viram o pequeno vassalo correr, tão rápido quanto suas perninhas podiam suportar, em direção ao shouji.

- "Então... Como estão? Tudo bem, Rin-hime?" - Erai questionou de forma simpática.

- "Hai!" - A menina respondeu alegre, de boca cheia.

A inu mais experiente deu uma risadinha quando olhou para as outras servas e notou seus rostos surpresos e cheio de dúvidas: - "Bem... Acho que vocês têm muitas perguntas a fazer... Aquele pequenino youkai verde e feio era o Jaken-sama. Ele é..., tipo, um conselheiro do Sesshoumaru-sama. Apesar dele ser muito chato e irritante, Jaken-sama é muito fiel ao nosso senhor. Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou que todos o tratassem com respeito. E esta... bem... Esta é Rin-sama".

- "Ohayou gozaimasu!" - A criança disse formalmente.

As três cumprimentaram com leve reverência. Elas usavam yukatas simples, em tons pastéis. E cabelos lisos, compridos apenas até o meio das costas, porém, presos e comportados em rabos de cavalo baixos. Aoi e Saori tinham cabelos e olhos castanhos. Saori tinha o cabelo preto e olhos amarelos. A cor do cabelo geralmente indicava a cor da pelagem do cão. Como não eram daiyoukais e, sim, cadelas menores, seus corpos humanos não eram tão altos e esguios como os das princesas do clã inu. E, como todos os inu youkais que não eram gigantes, elas tinham pequenas estolinhas de pêlo que carregavam nos ombros, da mesma cor dos cabelos.

- "Ela é uma protegida do Sesshoumaru-sama e da Chikara-sama".

- "Quem são vocês? Como vocês conheceram Sesshoumaru-sama? Quanto anos vocês têm? Vocês têm pais e...".

- "Oh! Quantas perguntas Rin-hime!" - Erai interrompeu.

- "Gomen..." - Corando, a garota respondeu, sem graça.

- "Depois elas irão falar com a oujou-sama. Agora eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas para elas, senão Sesshoumaru-sama irá ficar bravo".

- "H-hai".

- "Hã... Vamos até ali... Tudo bem, Rin-hime?".

A orfã assentiu. As empregadas foram até um cômodo relativamente pequeno, lateral ao salão, onde a porcelana mais fina era guardada e cerraram o shouji.

De cara, Tori perguntou: - "O quê uma humana está fazendo aqui?".

Erai não tinha um conhecimento profundo sobre a espécie da pupila de seu senhor. Apenas sabia que o alcance de seus sentidos eram inferiores aos dos youkais. Porém, a menina tinha escutado toda a frase claramente. A criança tinha consciência de que ouvir a conversa dos outros era falta de educação, todavia, sua curiosidade a venceu. Ainda mais que estavam falando dela mesma.

- "Ninguém sabe. Sesshoumaru-sama não contou nada, mas disse que puniria quem ficasse insistindo em questioná-lo. Por isso, não perguntem. No começo, todo mundo achou que Rin-sama seria comida logo. Depois, acharam que ela seria transformada em uma concubina, por causa do cheiro dela...".

A pré-adolescente não ficou ofendida, pois não sabia direito o quê significava 'concubina'. Nem pensava muito sobre o assunto. Contudo, ficou interessada à respeito da palavra 'cheiro'. Já tinha ouvido outros youkais do castelo cochicharem aquilo anteriormente. Cheirou a própria axila: - _(O quê é que tem o meu cheiro?)_.

- "Depois descobriram que Rin-sama, na verdade, é filha de um daimyou humano e foi roubada pelo Sesshoumaru-sama por algum motivo que ninguém sabe".

Ao escutar isso, a donzela tapou a boca para não rir. Já tinha visto essa fofoca antes e agora as novas empregadas também cairiam naquela conversa.

- "Talvez tenha sido por vingança" - Saori chutou.

- "Se fosse vingança, Sesshoumaru-sama teria simplesmente mandado uma tropa para matar os humanos e não teria se dado ao trabalho de raptá-la. Acho que é dívida. Ela foi dada como forma de pagamento"- Aoi rebateu.

- "Mas, se foi isso, porque ela não virou uma escrava em vez de ter se tornado uma das oujous do castelo?" - Tori duvidou.

- "Humm... Sesshoumaru-sama e Chikara-sama tem muita estima por esse filhote humano... Eles permitem que ela coma junto à eles. A presenteiam com coisas lindas. Ela anda livremente na presença do próprio Sesshoumaru-sama. Fala antes dele dar permissão. Fala antes dele falar primeiro! Ela sequer se curva perante ele! Como se ela fosse da família regente. Todas as outras princesas estão morrendo de inveja! Mas é bem feito para elas! Elas são muito arrogantes. E Rin-hime é tão boazinha... É até uma pena... Mas ela não passa de um _animal_ _de_ _estimação_, pobrezinha...".

O coração da pequena deu uma pontada. Permaneceu alguns segundos quieta, olhando para a porta de onde vinham as falas. Duramente, a comida que estava em sua boca desceu pela garganta. Sem muito raciocínio, lágrimas encheram os olhos dela. Vagamente ouviu:

- "_Animal de estimação_?".

- "Coitadinha... Então...".

Não prestou mais atenção, levantou-se e correu para seus aposentos.

* * *

**Faz tanto tempo. Vocês terão que reler suas reviews para lembrar, mas... Respostas às reviews:**

* * *

**Rei Eve Kovik:** Rs... O cap 9 já foi bem maior do que o normal. Não tinha como eu continuar!

* * *

**Trisk-chan:** Mais 1! Desculpe a demora! Hoje foi um cap mais suave. Mas adoro as cenas hot!

* * *

**sango coral-chan:** Ele não marcou não, mas foi quase! O Sesshy-sama descontrolado é lindo! Mas eu acho que se a gente estivesse no lugar da Rin, vendo aqueles olhos rubros e ouvindo aqueles rosnados... a gente ia gostar ainda mais... he he he

* * *

**Raissa Shields:** Rs... Essas são as partes que eu mais gostei também! xD OMG! Ron...ronando... *babando no teclado*. É verdade! O Sesshoumaru-sama vai fazer a Rin ter umas idéias... ;D

* * *

**Debs-Chan:** O ciúme dele é o melhor! Mais uns capítulos... hã... eu não sei quantos serão, na verdade. Eu só tenho as idéias do que vai acontecer na história...

* * *

**Juliana:** Eu confesso que chego a pensar no que o leitor pensaria do cap quando ele fosse ler e se o leitor ficaria interessado no próximo. Nesse capítulo 9 eu terminei a cena inteira, mas geralmente não faço isso, de propósito.

* * *

**Individua do mal:** Foi quase! Kkkkk... Acho que o Sesshoumaru-sama não iria gostar muito dessas frases. xD

"_ou você prefere que os outros assistam_" Kkkkkkk... Se a Rin falasse uma coisa dessas acho que ele levaria um susto! O.o Mas acho que o Sesshy-sama gosta da Rin difícil.

O Sesshoumaru-sama não vai se desculpar não. Ele não se julga mal. Você sabe... Esse homem é orgulhoooooso.

* * *

**Ann Malfoy:** Seja bem vinda e espero que goste. O Sesshoumaru-sama é lindo de qualquer jeito! Mesmo quando ele tá atacado daquele jeito! E ele vai começar aprontar algumas... Coitada da Rin! (coitada nada! Um homem daqueles!). Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**Juliana:** Dá uma olhada nas palavras que usei no capítulo anterior (cap 9):

_Rosnou com prazer e massageou as bochechas perfeitamente redondas._

_- "Pára! Sesshoumaru-samaaa! Pááraaa!" - Rin começou a choramingar - "Me soollta!"._

_Apesar disso, o inu não a largou. Os sons que ele fazia eram totalmente animalescos. A nuvem negra em volta do corpo do daiyoukai aumentou e aparentava pulsar. Com o nariz, ele fuçava a gola do kimono dela, tentando descobrir a junção do pescoço com o ombro. Uma pequena quantidade da energia sinistra pareceu entrar pelos poros da adolescente e ela sentiu uma fraqueza estranha._

Acho que todo mundo manteve em mente que Rin estava gritando e tentando se soltar enquanto Sesshoumaru-sama executava as ações dele, não é mesmo? O clima desse momento faz a gente imaginar isso, não? Uma Rin assustada? Mesmo que estejamos gostando do erotismo da cena?

Várias ações aconteciam ao mesmo tempo: Rin esperneava, empurrava e gritava; Sesshoumaru-sama passava a mão nela; Ele também esfregava o nariz na gola do kimono dela; e Sesshoumaru-sama gerava um youki poderoso.

Mas será que alguém percebeu que o Sesshoumaru-sama estava fazendo algum tipo de som?

Na cena que formamos em nossas mentes enquanto lemos... Eu usei as palavras "_rosnou_" e "_sons animalescos_". Será que alguém colocou isso na cena em mente? Será que não faltou um "_Grrrrrr_" ou um "_Arrrrrr_"? (onomatopéias pobres, eu sei; mas não conheço outras ¬¬"). Bom... eu achei que faltou, mas é melhor um leitor(a) me dizer o que acha disso.

Eu imagino que você tenha lido um hentai aqui no FFNET o qual você não gostou. Eu confesso que estou um pouco preocupada, mas já planejei que escreverei com muita calma a cena de hentai. Mesmo que eu demore para postar! Rs...

Eu já li vários hentais também, e as coisas que não gostei foram:

_Hentais curtos demais, sem detalhes:_ já li fics onde aconteceu de eu nem ver quando os personagens tiraram a roupa, ou quando houve a penetração, ou quando houve o clímax, ou quando trocaram de posição (o mais comum de acontecer), ou sequer entender qual era a posição que eles estavam. O.o Já li fics onde o casal faz um monte de coisas para, depois, o autor dizer que eles estavam de pé e que iriam se deitar! Eu pensei: isso é impossível! Como é que eles conseguiram? O.o É mais decepcionante quando é uma long fic e esperamos por vários capítulos para aquilo acontecer...

_Hentais que não mostram o que o personagem está sentindo:_ Não no sentido de prazer, mas no sentido de sentimentos. O Sesshoumaru-sama é um personagem difícil de escrever, então é comum mostrarem só o que a Rin está sentindo. Ou nenhum dos dois... Como eu descrevi o Sesshy com uma mente perva, eu gostei mais de escrever a parte dele do que a da Rin. Estou escrevendo essa parte da Rin agora como um teste para mim mesma e para que a personagem ganhe mais profundidade e mais experiência.

Você me indicou uma fic. Eu até dei uma olhadinha rápida no primeiro capítulo. Mas não adianta. Não gosto de AU. E olha que agora só sai fic AU. Y_Y

Tem uma autora que eu admiro e quero que a minha fic seja inspirada nas fics dela: "_Ravyn Skye_". Apesar dela ser bem polêmica, por ter escrito várias fics Lolicon (que eu nem cheguei a ler, porque não gosto, mas algumas pessoas brigaram com ela por causa disso), ela também escreve fics perfeitas com a Rin adulta. As minhas fics favoritas dela são "_Beautiful An Adventure in Parenthood_" e "_Bound For Tomorrow: Sesshoumaru and Rin_" (essa última é a minha favorita). Essas fics não estão completas e a autora demora para atualizar, mas vale a pena ler. Em língua inglesa.

* * *

**Sarah Akai:** Nossa! Que review! Rs... O Sesshy tá descontrolado mesmo!

1 - Rin sabe o básico. E eu quero que ela vá aprendendo mais com o passar do tempo. Eu pensei em fazer as empregadas desse jeito porque é assim que eu imagino o funcionamento de um castelo (acho que tirei isso de algum filme). Os servos com mania de fofocar e rir dos nobres. Talvez por inveja. Mas a vida sempre foi cruel para eles. Na era medieval, os servos de um feudo eram praticamente escravos e sofriam todo tipo de barbaridade.

2 - Eu ainda vou explicar o significado dessa fala dela. Acho que, cada vez mais, vai ficar na cara o quê está acontecendo. Mas já está bem explícito que a Chikara-sama gosta dela, não? Senão ela já teria feito alguma maldade contra a Rin.

3 - Eu fiquei muito feliz com esse comentário! A maioria preferiu falar somente sobre o quê o Sesshy fez, gostando ou não. Eu fiquei imaginando se alguém tinha percebido que a Rin enfrentou ele.

4 - Eu também amooo de paixão o Sesshy-sama possessivo. Quanto aos palavrões, acho que é uma questão de costume. Inuyasha é um animê shounen. Isso significa que ele é feito para adolescentes na faixa dos 12 aos 14 anos.

Apesar de eu achar que alguns temas são muito profundos (mas não obscenos) para essa faixa de idade, isso faz parte da cultura japonesa. Por outro lado, os relacionamentos concretos não são mostrados, à ponto da gente ficar com raiva (apesar das cenas de beijo, o quê é muito raro num shounen).

De qualquer forma, nós vemos Inu Yasha usar as palavras "kusou = droga, merda etc", "maldição", "maldito", "chata", "boba" etc. Todas palavras "leves". E Sesshoumaru-sama quase não fala. Imagina palavrões! Eu estava reparando nisso. É sempre o Jaken que fala algo por ele. Ou são as ações dele que falam por si só.

Nós nos acostumamos com o animê. Por isso é estranho.

Foi igual quando eu vi, pela primeira vez, uma Rin com personalidade forte, que enfrentava a tudo, inclusive ao Sesshoumaru. Eu pensei: "A Rin? Doce e meiga? Ficar desse jeito? Impossível!". Mas depois, conversando com uma amiga minha, ela me disse que a mulher certa para o Sesshoumaru seria uma mulher forte. E, não, uma fraca. A partir daí, só gosto das Rins fortes (psicologicamente fortes, pelo menos).

Mas estou escrevendo uma fic 18+. Eu quero que ela seja, digamos, "realista" e "adulta". Um homem adulto não fala palavrão? Bem... não um lord, mas... nem em situações desesperadoras? E também, ele não pensa em coisas pervas?

Eu li uma fic onde Inu Yasha falava palavrão o tempo todo. E o Sesshoumaru soltava alguns algumas vezes. Inu Yasha não iria ficar falando "maldito", não é mesmo? Quem é que xinga alguém desse jeito? Mas essa fic me pareceu mais próxima do real.

5 - Obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei muito feliz! Quanto às palavras em japonês, eu só sei poucas mesmo. E, sobre a cultura japonesa, eu sei muito pouco. O que eu sei, aprendi assistindo animê, lendo mangá e fanfictions. Nem pesquisei, nem nada.

6 - Bom... eu tinha pensado numa Rin com leves tonturas, mas você me deu uma ótima idéia. He he he he... *_*

Muito obrigada pela reviewzona!

* * *

**Bella Taisho:** Rs... O Sesshoumaru-sama não sabe mais o quê fazer! Ele está lutando contra si mesmo! Ele quase a marcou, mas não porque ele queria e, sim, porque o 'youkai dele' estava fora de controle. Os echiis aumentaram mesmo! *_*

* * *

**Meyllin:** Fiquei muito feliz com sua review porque pude constatar que a maioria das reviews afirmam que gostaram do Sesshoumaru-sama descontrolado, mesmo que ele tenha falado todas aquelas obscenidades.

* * *

**Su Doppler:** Olá Suelly! Ops! Quero dizer: Olá Su Doppler! Fiquei muito feliz por saber que você está acompanhando minha fic! Hum... Nojo do Sesshy-sama? ! Te assustou? ! Como você teria escrito essas falas do Sesshy-sama? :3 Até o próximo!

* * *

**Anny Taishou:** O Sesshy falou tudo aquilo porque ele não sabe o quê fazer. Ele quer a Rin, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não pode tê-la. Daí ele fica confuso, juntando o desespero, o ciúmes, a possessividade etc, somando tudo isso, o resultado é um Sesshoumaru-sama descontrolado. LoL Sinceramente, eu gosto de vê-lo fora de si. xD Mesmo com as interrupções, acho que essas ero-cenas são muito divertidas. Meio frustantes também... Se é frustrante para nós, imagina para o Sesshy! xD Mas, no final, eles vão ficar juntos mesmo. Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**Bulma Buttowski:** Bem... eu ando com a cabeça muito cheia, por isso estou demorando para postar novos capítulos. Mas eu juro que estou tentando! Todos os dias eu escrevo algumas palavras do próximo cap, mas não consigo escrever muita coisa. Eu fiz esse mini-dicionário porque algumas pessoas reclamaram que, por serem leitores novos, não sabiam o significado de todas as palavras.

Rs... O Sesshoumaru-sama não pega a Rin porque ele não quer mesmo, mas não pelo motivo da idade e, sim, porque ele ainda tem muitos preconceitos. Bom... na era medieval as meninas se casavam cedo (com 11, 12 anos de idade! O.o). Eu não vou fazer isso, mas também não vou ser politicamente correta. Eu fico pensando... duranto quantos anos a Rin tem que sofrer pelo amor que sente? Por quantos anos dura um amor não correspondido? Eu já me apaixonei e não fui correspondida. Fiquei triste por algum tempo, mas depois passou e... bola pra frente! Não é assim? Bem... não estamos falando de meses, estamos falando de anos! Anos e mais anos da Rin sofrendo!

A Rin vai ter 16 quando as 'coisas' finalmente acontecerem, mas ela estará psicologicamente bem mais forte. Por isso ela vai passar a enfrentar até o próprio Sesshy-sama daqui pra frente. ;D E quanto às palavras obscenas, bem... eu adoro o Sesshy-sama descontrolado. Eu classifiquei a minha fic como M, então não devo usar palavras 'levinhas', não? E... o que ele deveria falar naquela hora? O.o Mas eu admito, a minha mente é perva mesmo. ¬¬" Mas, por incrível que pareça, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fala palavrão e sái fazendo coisa errada por aí. Os meus pais me criaram ao modo antigo...

Eu adoro a mãe do Sesshy! Eu acho que, ao mesmo tempo que ela o ama (por isso ressucitou a Rin), ela o tortura. Ela disse palavras muito fortes para ele. Não me lembro de tudo, mas lembro de algo como "Você achou que era um deus, Sesshoumaru?" (algo assim, lembra?). Eu gosto mais da versão do mangá, onde ela é mais séria.

* * *

**anon:** Desculpe a demora. Mais um! LoL

* * *

**livia:** Eu continuei. Não vou abandonar a fic. Amo muito esse casal. ;)

* * *

**Juliana:** Não parei! Desculpaaa!

* * *

**Bianca ingrid:** Postando mais um! Ele não marcou ainda, não. Mas foi quase!

* * *

**Laryssa Lima:** Obrigada pelos elogios! ;D Desculpe a demora. T_T

* * *

**Juliana:** Ah! Humm... Obrigada por insistir. xD

* * *

**LalyAquino:** Mais um!

* * *

**Aki Mitsu:** Não esqueci! ;D

* * *

**LaryLima:** Obrigada por todas as reviews! Foi mal... mais em cap.

* * *

**tsubame:** Mais um!

* * *

**Individua do mal:** desculpaaaaaa! One more!

* * *

**jusamurai:** Continuandoo!

* * *

**Teh:** Adoro um Sesshy atacado! Atualizando!

* * *

Até o próximo! ;D


End file.
